


The Desire Series, Book I : The Fellowship of the Rings

by LilweenGalatrass



Series: The Desire Series [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 10th Walker, Bit (read lots) of angst, Can we count the One Ring as a character, F/M, Friendship with the whole Fellowship, I'm not sure if it's a "slow burn" romance but they'll take their time, Other, description of blood/fight/death, like most of the whole series kind of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elf woke up in Imladris without a single memory of who she was or where she came from. Named Malrin by Lord Elrond and Gandalf, she became Lord Elrond's healer apprentice. But her peaceful life changed when she appeared to be bound to the One Ring of Power in some mysterious way. Joining the Fellowship to find out the truth, she had no idea how much her life would change...</p><p>10th Walker</p><p>NOT the typical modern girl thrown into Middle Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Hello! This is my new fanfiction, though I should focus on the other ones... It's a Lord of the Rings one, the classic 10th walker sort, I hope you will like it! :)_

_I am posting 3 chapters now and then, I will post one chapter every two weeks! ;)_

**_EVERYTHING IN ITALIC IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN ELVISH_ **

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER I : Prologue

Darkness. It was the first thing I remembered. Then a bright light that blinded me, until I realized it wasn't a light but instead a fire. A raging burning, furious fire destroying everything it touched.

I gasped as I woke up, air barely managing to enter my lungs. I couldn't see for a long moment, the light around me much too bright to bear. Someone grabbed my hands and a voice reached my ears; the words sounded strange but I could understand the meaning.

" _It's all right, you are safe. Sleep, rest, and heal…"_

My eyelids became heavy and I stopped fighting, falling deeply asleep once again. When I woke up again, I heard the chirping of birds and the murmur of a waterfall nearby. I looked around and saw a room with curved and intricate design, all in white and pale green. There was a window on my right and sunlight was coming through it.

" _You are awake."_

I turned around and saw a beautiful woman, smiling at me as she approached the bed. She had long brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a brown dress and she looked at me as I sat up. She had pointed ears and her skin seemed to glow in some way, as if lit from the inside.

" _I will inform Lord Elrond that you have awoken,"_ she said again after checking my pulse.

She got up and left the room, leaving me alone once again. I looked down at my hands and touched the tip of my fingers against each other. My hands were cold and felt numb. I frowned, confused, upon seeing long white scars on the entire length of my forearms. My skin was pale and I was wearing a long white dress. As I moved slowly, a long stray of golden hair fell in front of me and I touched it. It was soft and silky, wavy and of the brightest shade of gold I had ever seen…

I noticed a mirror in front of me and I pushed the covers away, getting up and walking towards it to look into my reflection. I froze. My skin was fair and my cheeks rosy. I touched my ears that were pointed and leaned forward, not quite believing what I was seeing. My hair was so long, it went way past my hips, in golden waves that caught the light like a jewel. My eyes… my eyes were as bright as my hair, in shades of almond and gold.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned around quickly, seeing a tall man with pointed ears and long, straight, black hair smiling at me.

" _I see you are well,"_ he said in his language, _"I am Lord Elrond, of Imladris. I have healed you upon your arrival here. You were found unconscious several days ago."_

I didn't know what to answer and he continued:

" _What is your name, child? May I ask you how you have arrived here? What happened to you?"_ he asked gently.

I stared at him then looked down, my heart beating faster in my chest, panic suddenly flowing through my veins.

" _I don't know…"_ I murmured more to myself than Lord Elrond.

He hesitated before frowning, lightly.

" _You don't know what happened?"_

" _I-I don't know anything… I don't remember…"_ I whispered, hesitantly.

I looked back up at him, fear clenching my heart almost painfully.

" _W-who am I…?"_ I asked, staring at the man whose eyes widened in shock at my words.


	2. Growing Shadow

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER II : Growing Shadow

I was sitting on a chair, staring by the window and wearing a beautiful pale green dress. The voices got slightly louder in what sounded like an argument, and I glanced at Lord Elrond and the old man who had arrived today, two days after my waking. He had long grey hair and a beard, leaning against a staff. Something told me that he wasn't solely an old man. He breathed power.

The two men glanced at me, looking slightly worried.

My memory has remained lost for the last two days since I had woken up. I was an elf, like Lord Elrond and the people of Imladris. I could speak their language, as well as the Common Tongue of Men, though I often made mistakes while talking, probably from lack of practice. This man, introduced to me as Mithrandir, or Gandalf, wasn't an elf – he looked too old, too used by life for that. I could speak the languages of Middle Earth, but I knew nothing of this world. I had no idea what Imladris was until Lord Elrond explained it to me. For the last two days, if it wasn't him, it was Idhreneth, the _elleth_ who had been at my side when I had woken up, who would talk to me about Middle Earth in the hope that it might trigger a memory. But nothing had happened; my mind was as blank as the first light of the day.

I was told that I had been found in a meadow by an elf. I had not talked to this elf, unfortunately, as he had left not long after bringing me here. I had talked only with Lord Elrond and Idhreneth.

"My Lady,'' Mithrandir said with a smile, speaking in the Common Tongue.

He had approached as I was thinking and I quickly got up, keeping my hands joined in front of me.

''Lord Elrond has shared with me your situation. You really do not remember anything? A name, a face, or perhaps what had happened to you?'' He asked gently.

''Nothing at all, My Lord. All I remember is what happened since I woke up.''

''You can call me Mithrandir, or Gandalf, whichever you prefer,'' he said with twinkling blue eyes, "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help with your loss of memory after Lord Elrond's healing; I doubt anything could work any better. All we can hope is that you will recall something one day…''

I lowered my head. I wasn't sure how to feel, not remembering anything was…it was hard not knowing _who_ I was, or where I came from…but mostly, I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Without an identity, or memories, how was I supposed to live?

''I-I am grateful to you and Lord Elrond…'' I answered.

''Do not despair,'' Mithrandir said with a smile, "Just because you have no memory of who you were before waking, that does not mean you cannot have a life.''

Did he just read my mind…? I stared at him in awe – and fear. But he continued with his soft smile.

"For the time being, you will remain under Lord Elrond's protection. You will remain in Imladris to learn about the world you forgot, until memories come back to you.''

"What if my memories never come back?'' I asked, with a trembling voice.

Mithrandir and Lord Elrond glanced at each other with an expression I couldn't read. It was the elf who answered with a smile:

"As Mithrandir said, do not despair. Even without memories, you can build a life here, at Imladris. Perhaps with time, and once you have recovered, you will remember something.''

I nodded absentmindedly before Mithrandir smiled, looking a little mischievous about whatever idea had appeared in his mind.

"Until you can recall your name, we should find you one. What about…''

His fingers brushed my golden hair, and he smiled with a little nod.

" _Malrin_ , the Lady Crowned with Gold…'' He whispered.

"It _is_ a fitting name for such a particular shade of hair and eyes,'' Lord Elrond agreed.

My heart beat faster and I smiled. Even without memories, without a past… I could have an identity – I was Malrin. And I would work my hardest to build myself a life, even if it was but a shimmering dream. I would have a life, someday.

Mithrandir left a few days later, and for several weeks I read and learned about many things – the History of Middle Earth, of elves, and the geography and peoples who lived here. Nothing triggered any memory, but I didn't mind much any more. I wouldn't dwell on my lack of memories. If I didn't have any, I just had to create some.

I remained for a long time with Idhreneth and met Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond. She was of great beauty and so nice – she made sure I would have everything I might need, considering the probably long amount of time I might remain in Imladris. I was moved into another room in shades and blue and purple, considering the green room I had woken up into was part of the healing wing. I found out that we were in the two-thousand nine hundred and forty second year of the Third Age – a few months after the quest for the dwarf kingdom of Erebor, or so I was told.

"Malrin!''

I turned around and saw Lord Elrond walking towards me, followed by two young smirking elves who looked so much like him I had no doubt about their identities – I had heard rumors of the twin sons of Lord Elrond.

"Malrin, let me introduce you my sons, Elladan and Elrohir, they are back for a short time in Imladris.''

I bowed to the three of them while one approached very close to me, taking my hair between his fingers.

"I had heard about the golden-haired lady my father had taken in, but I would have never imagined it would look so close to actual gold!'' Elladan (I think?) said with a grin.

"It is a peculiar eye color…'' Murmured the second, getting close as well, "I had never seen an elf with golden eyes!''

I stepped away, uneasy at their closeness.

"They will see if you are capable of wielding a weapon,'' Lord Elrond said. "Perhaps you already know how, and it might trigger your memories?''

I nodded, it would cost me nothing to try.

The twins led me to the training grounds where I had never been yet, telling me about their battles with the Dúnedain. They introduced me to Glorfindel, but they quickly gave me a bow and arrow. I looked at the target and drew the arrow, under the vigilant eye of the twin elves. I let go of the arrow and it hit the target, though it was outside the circle.

"It's not that bad,'' Elrohir said.

"It's as if you knew how to use a bow but had not practiced in a long time,'' his brother said with a nod.

"Let's see how you do with a sword!''

Before I knew it, Elrohir was attacking me with a sword, though he was being nice and wasn't using his full strength or speed. I somehow managed to stop his sword, but I was clumsy. It was hard to move, and even more to fight.

"I'm sure that with practice, you could fight well,'' Elladan said with a confident nod.

It wasn't a memory, but it was a clue about my past. Maybe I _did_ learn how to fight before.

"Will you teach me?'' I asked curiously.

"We are to return with the Dúnedain soon, but I'm sure Glorfindel would help you,'' Elladan said with an encouraging smile.

A few days later I was going to meet with Idhreneth, who was a healer apprentice, but she was busy taking care of an elf, injured after a particularly rough training.

" _Is there any way I can help?''_ I asked in Sindarin.

" _Ah, Malrin! Could you bring me this bowl?''_ She asked, pointing at a wooden bowl on a table.

I took it and glanced at the liquid in it. I recognized the smell of a medicine destined to accelerate healing. I let my finger brushed the liquid, making it shimmer in circles, a golden light sparkling against the clear liquid.

" _Tanka harwar…''_ I whispered, before giving it to Idhreneth who gave it to the injured man.

" _What did you just say…?''_

We all turned around to see Lord Elrond standing at the doorstep and staring at me with wide eyes.

"My Lord?'' Idhreneth asked curiously, tilting her head on a side.

"You just used magic, healing magic. How do you know of this spell?'' Lord Elrond asked, approaching me quickly.

"I-I don't know, I just did. I didn't know it was forbidden…'' I replied nervously as Idhreneth stared at me with wide eyes.

"It isn't forbidden, but it _is_ very hard to master.''

He stared at me with a curiosity renewed before giving me a sharp signal of his hand.

"Follow me,'' he ordered.

I glanced at Idhreneth, who was too stunned to talk, then hurried after the dark-haired elf. We went into another room with a huge library, and after looking for a book, he turned towards me and gave it to me.

"Does this trigger any of your memories?'' He asked.

I opened it and saw many plants, drawn and painted with their names and characteristics. I turned a few pages, taking in the familiar sight – though I had no idea how it could be familiar.

"These are medicinal plants,'' I answered, not quite knowing _how_ I knew that.

"Malrin, I think you could become a great healer…'' He said, finally.

I looked up at him curiously and he continued:

"I do not have many apprentices. With your memory loss, you don't have much to do but read books with the hope that it might trigger something. _But_ you've used a _healing spell_ , _rarely_ used, even for elves who have learned the art of medicine for centuries.''

"What are you trying to say, My Lord?'' I asked, suspiciously.

"If you are to stay in Imladris, you could become a healer. Your life would have a meaning then…''

My lips opened in shock. I pondered the question. For the last months, I tried to remember something by reading all about Middle Earth, but how many times did I ask myself whether what I was doing had any _meaning?_ I thought so many times that I wanted to be of some use here in Imladris; and not just being the golden-haired, memory-less lady Lord Elrond had taken under his protection.

When my name was chosen by Mithrandir, I thought I would build myself a life. But the last few months had been _nothing._ I only held on to the past I could not remember… If I was to become a healer… I would have something to learn, to _do_. Something _meaningful_. Something _more_.

"Lord Elrond, please teach me.'' I said, with a voice so confident it didn't sound like mine.

I spent the next few years learning the basics of medicine. Just like weaponry and fighting, it was far from a memory, but something I had once learned and forgotten. I quickly became too advanced to remain with the other healing apprentices, and among them, Idhreneth. Lord Elrond took me as apprentice and taught me many things; most of them things I had never learned and were new to me. I also learned how to use weapons, preferring bow and daggers to any other weapon, though I had no choice but to learn of swordsmanship.

Ten years after I had woken up in Imladris, Mithrandir came back, his visit leading to festivities. It was then that I understood _why_ I had been protected by Lord Elrond.

I was on my way to my room when I heard hushed whispers, recognizing the voices of Mithrandir and Lord Elrond, I couldn't help but stop, hiding the flame of my candle and eavesdropping. They were talking quickly, in the Common Tongue (probably to avoid being understood, considering many elves did not speak this language), sounding worried and nervous.

"The shadow we had feared is stronger now,'' Mithrandir said, ''You know that, you _saw_ it.''

"I did, but I did not expect it so soon.''

"None of us did, but we cannot ignore it anymore. We must prepare ourselves for it. For _war_ …''

"You said the Ring of Power was protected – you are sure of it?''

''Yes, yes…as long as it remains in the Shire, it should be safe.''

 _The Shire? The land of Hobbits? What_ is _this ring?_ I wondered to myself, leaning a little closer to hear better.

"What about the girl? Does she have any memory that came back?'' Mithrandir asked.

My heart missed a beat. There weren't many people without memory – they were talking about me.

"None that she mentioned,'' Elrond answered darkly, "She can wield a bow and daggers, though. And she showed many skills in healing and medicine – as well as spells. She doesn't know it, but she has a gift in spells.''

" _Spells?_ What sort of spells?''

 _What sort of gift?_ I wondered to myself.

"Not much for now, only little innocent spells. But I fear for the future if she develops her ability. Rumours had spread among the elves of her peculiar appearance, and many are coming solely to have a glimpse at her. The fascination about her is frightening, it reminds me of the way the Ring attracts…''

"It is no coincidence that she was found not long after the Ring reappeared. And _now_ , Sauron is back in Mordor…'' Mithrandir said with a low, dark voice.

What is this Ring? Who is _Sauron…?_

Suddenly, my head was hit by a wave of pain so intense that I gasped, dropping the candle and falling against the wall. For a short moment, the only thing I saw was a wall of flames, just like the first thing I remembered – this wall of flames so intense it had turned away the darkness.

Someone touched my shoulder and I startled, the vision gone as I looked around in confusion, but there wasn't any fire. I looked up at Elrond and Mithrandir, both staring down at me in worry and… _fear_ …

"What happened?'' Mithrandir asked, his voice tense.

"Did you hear us?'' Lord Elrond asked as well.

I stared at them and realized that, whatever this Sauron and Ring were, they thought I had something to do with it. I pulled away from the elf lord whose face turned sour and surprised, almost disappointed I'd pull away. But how could I let him touch me when he had lied to me for _ten years?_

"Who am I?'' I asked, coldly, getting up and stepping away from them.

They didn't answer right away, only stared at me in mistrust. I noticed Mithrandir gripping his staff more firmly…

"You should be the one telling us that, Malrin,'' Elrond said, frowning.

"How am I supposed to know? I have NO memory! But here, I hear you talking about a Ring, and Sauron, and _Mordor!_ What are all of that? What does that have to do with _me?!''_

At the mention of the word 'Sauron', a cold breeze went past us, way too cold for the weather. I felt as if there was suddenly something, or _someone_ , among us… Someone dark, frightening and powerful…

"Malrin,'' Mithrandir said, and strongly and as fast as it had come, this feeling disappeared.

I looked around but there wasn't anything at all, the night as quiet as it usually was.

My fear must have shown because the two men relaxed slightly, though I could not understand why they had been so scared of me a moment before.

"What is it you are not telling me…?'' I asked in a whisper, my voice trembling in fear.

"It's a long story, filled with darkness and pain.'' Mithrandir said darkly, staring right into my eyes.

"I'm involved now, I've _always_ been apparently. What do you know of me, Mithrandir?'' I asked.

He sighed before he told me: how the Dark Lord Sauron had never been truly defeated, a shadow growing in the east whose existence was bound to the One Ring of Power. The very Ring that had disappeared for many years, until, ten years ago, Mithrandir thought it might have been found again.

" _You_ were found ten years ago, not long after the reappearance of the Ring – or what I think _might_ be the Ring. I can only hope it is not… The longer it remains lost, the better it is for us all…''

"But I have nothing to do with all of this, right?'' I questioned, hands wriggling in worry, my fingers brushing my long scars as I always did when I was scared or nervous.

They glanced at each other, something I couldn't understand passing on their faces.

"I hope not,'' Mithrandir said, with a tight voice. ''Malrin, you must understand that if anything ever happened to you, even a dream of some sort, something that might be nothing for you….you _have_ to tell us. It is the fate of _all_ of Middle Earth that is at stake.''

He looked straight into my eyes, as if seeking the truth within my soul.

"I will…'' I whispered, staring back at him with defiance – and suspicion.

"It is best that you remain in Imladris, under the protection of Lord Elrond and–''

"I am a prisoner,'' I said suddenly.

"No, Malrin–'' Elrond started but I cut him off.

"No, I _am_ a prisoner! It may be a golden prison, but it is one! You didn't take me under your protection simply out of generosity! You are scared of who I might be, of what I can do! You've been keeping an eye on me all these years without telling me the truth! That's also _why_ you made me become your apprentice, so that you could know what I can do with spells!'' I exclaimed, getting up suddenly from the seat I was sitting on.

"I may have – but I know that you aren't evil!'' Lord Elrond said. ''It is true that you were put under my protection so that I could survey _who_ you were, but I do not believe you are our enemy.''

''Do not make us your enemy simply out of anger, Malrin…'' Mithrandir said with a sad light in his eyes.

I turned my head away, clenching my fists. I wasn't _angry,_ I was _furious_. They had lied to me from the _beginning_ , pretending to _care_ , to _help_ , when they were feeding their own needs! Keeping an eye on me as if I was some sort of hidden enemy, a spy for Sauron! I had no idea any of it _existed_ until today, and they knew much more about me than what I thought…

"Believe us when we say that you are being kept in Imladris for your own good, to protect you.''

" _Protect me?_ Is this what you're calling it?'' I hissed, bitterly.

"Yes, it _is_ protection,'' Lord Elrond said. "We don't know whether or not you are linked in any way to the Ring and Sauron. But _if_ you are…you are in danger, from Sauron and his orcs, from yourself even. We…don't know a thing about you, _you_ don't know a thing about you either, and _that's_ what makes you so dangerous.''

I glanced up at him, not quite believing I could be dangerous, to anything or anyone. I was just a healer apprentice, I couldn't put up much of a fight either. I had no memory of my past – how could it be dangerous?

"You can remain here, in Imladris, and continue to live as you have had these past ten years, under the protection of Lord Elrond, learning to become a healer who could save many lives in the future. Or you can become a danger for us all, torn away by anger and bitterness and be locked away. It is _your_ choice, Malrin, whether to live fully, protected and fulfilling something, or to be a shadow of who you could become.'' Mithrandir said with a hard gaze.

I tried to glare back…but I was unable to and lowered my eyes, my fists letting go of the fury, but the anger remained there.

"I want to become a healer, I want to save people, I want my life to _mean_ something. And no matter what your true intentions were…you were good to me…'' I murmured, glancing hesitantly at Lord Elrond, "I will remain your apprentice, if you still agree to teach me. And I will obey you, for I am most grateful for the… home and life you offered me ten years ago…''

He gave a little nod, and a few minutes later I was approaching my room, entering it with a sigh and leaning against the door. Their explanations had taken most of the night, and the sun would rise soon. The night sky had turned purple and the stars had faded, not dark enough for them to shine.

I approached the window and saw the sun rising, my heart warming upon seeing the short moment when the sky was pale gold. I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of the sunrise, my heart beating steadily and reassuringly under this pale, pure light. I would have a life, I would work for it, even if it'll take me centuries to build. I didn't want any more darkness or lie, I would make a life of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As they said in the chapter, "Malrin" means "Lady Crowned with Gold"


	3. Golden Light

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER III : Golden Light

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris, without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond reveal to her that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron.]_

My life in Imladris went on as if nothing had ever happened. I read as much as possible about this Ring of Power, in secrecy of Lord Elrond, though I did not learn much. Only that it had been taken by Isildur and then lost at his death. I asked Mithrandir many times about it, but he only pretended to be busy, or overwhelmed by smoking.

I met Bilbo Baggins once, the first Hobbit I had ever met so far, as he was visiting Imladris. He didn't stay long, but told me of his adventure with Thorin Oakenshield.

Over the years, Arwen became a good friend and confident, and she told me all about the mortal man she had once met and fallen for: Estel, also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. But he had left her soon after their first meeting.

Idhreneth distanced herself from me but never explained why, though I had my suspicions. She had been a healer apprentice centuries before me, and in only a few years I was far ahead of her. Bitterness and jealousy were terrible traits, and hard to forget.

This is how I realized that I was secluded. Lord Elrond was keeping me away from prying eyes. Arwen had explained to me that many elves and Men had travelled to meet me, because of my unique shade of hair and eyes, and even asked my hand to Lord Elrond. I would be forever grateful to him for keeping me safe from these elves who only desired a 'legend' as Bilbo had called me. A few times, as I had been walking through Imladris, I had heard some gasping, or screams and would see groups of elves falling to the ground, caught spying, or being chased away by some guards – though some _were_ guards. It was rather funny and it kept the everyday life from getting boring.

Twice, I met Aragorn. I had been curious about him, from Arwen's love-struck tales and the fact that he was Isildur's heir. He was nice enough and even sparred with me for a little while. He had told me he had been raised in Imladris, though I had never seen him before, and that his deepest wish, to marry Arwen, couldn't be possible. Which is why he was constantly traveling, to Arwen's despair, to give himself a purpose in life and to not be hurt by her close presence. I never understood this logic: if you love someone, why stay away from the person?

I had become a good healer, even if it took me many years to realize what it _truly_ meant to be a _healer_. I had this realization when some elves had been hurt from an attack of orcs, many were between life and death. Until this moment, I had only healed and helped little, no life-threatening injuries, due to an accident in training or something stupid. But when I had the life of a person between my hands, when I saved him, I realized how _important_ it was, especially when his wife and children thanked me with tears in their eyes.

It made me realize I had made the right choice. Becoming a healer, saving people. It was what I wanted to do, the meaning I wanted to give to my existence. And no Ring could ever take that away from me. When I had told Lord Elrond of my renewed love for healing, and how proud I was of being his apprentice, I was certain to have seen relief and pride in his eyes. The relief that I wouldn't take the wrong path, the pride of a master and…almost father-figure, I guess. He had been the only constant person in my life since I had woken up, and he had taught me everything. He had protected me, despite lies and secrets.

My every-day, quiet and peaceful life changed completely when, one night, _it happened for the first time_.

I was talking with Arwen and Lord Elrond when suddenly, I only felt pain and darkness overwhelming me. I screamed and shouted until a bright light, the fire I had seen twice already, appeared; haunting me. Then I saw him – _Bilbo_. I saw Bilbo Baggins, through a misty vision, trembling and fuzzy, filled with dark shadows, wind howling in my ears. But the old Hobbit was running up a hill, with a smile on his face, satisfied with himself. I followed him despite my will. My heart was beating furiously, in fear, and I felt that if it went any faster, it might stop. I felt observed, as if I was naked in front of someone's eyes, someone dark, frightening and powerful.

 _Sauron_ …

I did not know _how_ I knew, but it was obvious it was him. The Dark Lord who had haunted my dreams since Mithrandir and Lord Elrond had told me of his existence. I did not want to stay in this vision, it felt wrong and cold. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I wanted to escape but I was following Bilbo, as if driven and pulled by some force I couldn't control. I saw Bilbo caressing a golden ring at his finger, chuckling to himself, and I stopped breathing right when he took it off. I felt as if I was falling and I gasped for air, getting up suddenly, struggling against myself.

''Calm, calm!''

I couldn't breathe, and my heart was beating so fast I couldn't hear anything but the blood pulsing in my entire body in cold fear.

''Calm, Malrin!''

I recognized Lord Elrond and though it didn't take away the fear, I calmed slightly. I realized I had clenched the covers of the bed I was on in my fists, and unclenched my fists, looking all around. I was in the healing aisle.

''W-what…'' I tried to speak but my voice broke.

''There, drink this,'' the elf said, handing me a bowl.

I was shaking as I took it and drank. I was covered in sweat, giving me uncomfortable chills.

''W-what happened?'' I managed to ask after my throat had calmed.

I must have screamed a lot for it to burn so badly. Lord Elrond sat on a chair next to the bed, staring at me gravely.

''I do not know. You suddenly started screaming in pain and collapsed. You twitched a lot and moaned in madness. You had become ice-cold, it was very frightening. What happened?'' He asked.

I tried to recall the events but all I could remember was this vision, of Bilbo Baggins and the–

''The Ring…'' I breathed.

Elrond immediately froze, paling slightly.

''I-I saw it… I saw the One Ring, it was… it was around Bilbo Baggins' finger…''

''Bilbo Baggins?'' He hissed softly.

''Yes, he was…there was some sort of vision, it was hard to see anything other than Bilbo. He was running into a house, and then…then he took off the ring and it stopped. The vision stopped…''

The elf remained silent, I could see him thinking deeply.

''I must warn Mithrandir…'' He whispered, more to himself than anything.

''My Lord?'' I asked, voice trembling slightly.

He seemed to realize I was still here and looked up at me. He gave me a tight smile, surely to comfort me, but it only worried me more.

''Don't worry, Malrin, just rest,'' he said before getting up and leaving quickly.

I stared at the doorway until he had left, then looked down at my still trembling hands. I did not know how, but I knew that this vision had been _real_. It had really happened, in real time, and this Ring, this…golden Ring, looking so frail and innocent.

I shivered, recalling the presence that had made my hairs rise in alarm and panic.

I tried to keep working and living as I had these past decades, but it was hard when my heart felt so heavy, and I was so scared and worried about what might happened. I didn't see Lord Elrond for several days, for he was too busy. He was nervous and worried, but never said anything, to me or even Arwen. I had told her of my vision, and for the first time in over seventy years I had known her, she had looked _worried, truly_ worried.

''Do you know what it might mean, Arwen?'' I asked her.

''I do not know… But I can feel that many things have been set in motion, and much will change, for all of Middle earth…''

''I'm scared,'' I murmured, caressing my scars nervously.

She looked over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

''Do not fight this fear, use it as a tool before it is used against you."

''Do you know what will happen to me, now that…''

My voice trailed off.

_Now that we had the confirmation I was somewhat linked to the Ring of Power._

She opened her lips to answer as a guard came to us, interrupting our conversation.

''Bilbo Baggins has arrived, my ladies,'' he announced, leaving as soon as he had told us of this.

Arwen and I shared an equally anxious gaze.

Bilbo's arrival after so many years lead to a banquet, but I didn't have the heart for it. The Hobbit was older than when I had met him – but he looked _exactly_ as he had had in my vision. And though he was laughing and happy, he kept touching the finger where the Ring had shone.

The next day, I was called by Lord Elrond in his office, where the short, old Hobbit was already there. Bilbo grinned at me, jumping down the chair in quite amazing agility for someone of his age.

''Bilbo,'' I said, surprised.

''My Lady Malrin!'' He exclaimed, kissing my hand gently and I couldn't help but smile, ''It had been quite the years – you haven't changed at all, like all elves! Your beauty remains as bright as the sun!''

''And you look weary, my old friend. Are you well?'' I asked, leaning to be at his level.

''Ah, weary I _can_ be, this journey took more strength from me than I thought. And I may not look like it, but my one-hundred and eleven years are heavy on my heart…'' He murmured with a sigh, his eyes showing his age more than his face.

''Bilbo Baggins was just sharing with me how he had _tricked_ his friends and family for his birthday,'' Lord Elrond intervened.

''Ah yes!'' Bilbo exclaimed, before turning towards me. ''Ah, but perhaps I should start over for you, my dear?''

''Oh no, no, I'll hear the whole story later, Bilbo,'' I said with a smile.

''Ah, so then, I managed to escape from their vision and ran all the way to my house – I left it before anyone could catch up with me. Gandalf was there, you know. He had known right away what I was planning to do – he bid me farewell! Ah…good old Gandalf. You know, when I was a very young Hobbit–''

The talkative Hobbit suddenly frowned and glanced at his watch before smiling at us.

''Ah, time for my second breakfast! You don't mind if…?''

He pointed at the door and after Elrond's nod of agreement, the old Hobbit walked out of the door, muttering about what he would eat for his second breakfast. The elf turned towards me, all smile faded from his face.

''Do you understand, Malrin?'' He asked me with a hard voice.

''He escaped with the power of the Ring,'' I said, recalling the vision of the mischievous Hobbit running up the hill.

''Yes, which means–''

''I am bound to the Ring, in one way or another,'' I concluded.

He stared at me then nodded.

''Don't worry, we will find a solution. Mithrandir sent me a message: he will make sure that this ring _is_ the One Ring before helping the young Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew. He will bring the Ring here before our next move. We cannot let Sauron get the Ring, or you. Whoever you are for him, you might be of great importance for Middle Earth's fate.''

I didn't answer, only nodded, but fear had taken over me. I tried to use it for myself, as Arwen had said, but…it was so hard…

_Who was I?_

_Several months later_

Things became quiet and calm again, so much it was disturbingly hopeful how life could go on no matter what happened…

Bilbo didn't leave Imladris, despite his will to journey to the Lonely Mountain. He had aged way too fast and so suddenly that he could only remain in Imladris, writing his book. I spent much time with him, where he'd tell me stories and legends of his adventures, as well as some he had gathered from all over Middle Earth. I told him stories of my own, stories I had invented as I had nursed back to health some children a few years ago. They had loved these stories and I had kept them in mind if I ever needed them. I never told Bilbo about me, and I never asked him about the Ring, though I was tempted, I couldn't bring myself to. It was haunting me enough as it was. I didn't need more of it.

Then, one day, it happened again. I was in my room, when suddenly I felt this terrible wave of pain and darkness, and it was stronger than before. I saw the wall of fire, and it was so painful that I screamed. But I felt as if my voice couldn't reach anyone, not even me. My voice was smothered by the gusts of wind all around this vision before realizing I was in an inn, surrounded by dark shadows and this white mist. I heard a scorching sound that terrified me and I fell on my knees, covering my ears. I saw a young Hobbit, looking distraught, sitting on the ground in front of me and around his finger was the _Ring._ I stared at him for a moment, too shocked to register that he was taking off the Ring until the vision stopped abruptly.

I looked around and noticed I was on the floor in my room, shaking and sweating. I got up despite my head spinning terribly and ran shakily through the halls. Some guards stopped at seeing me so shaken and tried to stop me, but I ran without thinking to Lord Elrond's chambers. I opened the doors wide and he turned around with wide eyes, staring at me in shock.

''Malrin, but what–''

''F-Frodo Baggins! I-I just saw Frodo Baggins!'' I screamed, out of breath, more form shock and terror than from running.

It sobered the elf lord at once.

''Tell me everything,'' he ordered. `

I told him all that I had seen, and he told me to rest, but I couldn't. I paced my room for hours, that turned into days. I couldn't sleep or rest in any way. I was about to drop from exhaustion when Arwen went to see me, forcing me to join her for a walk under the stars.

''I worry…'' she said, suddenly.

I glanced at her, and remembered that Lord Elrond had sent Aragorn to meet with Mithrandir and the Hobbits after my first vision with Bilbo.

''Don't worry for Aragorn, I doubt anything could keep him from finding you,'' I said with a little smile.

She smiled as well, but it was shadowed by her worry.

''There had been rumors,'' she added. ''In Bree, Nazgûls have attacked an inn, the Prancing Pony.''

''It's where Mithrandir was supposed to meet the Hobbits, right?'' I said, wondering if it was the inn I had seen in my vision.

''Yes, I fear for the Hobbits and…and for Aragorn. If he has to face the Nazgûl, no matter how brave or strong he is…I fear he might not be victorious this time…'' Arwen murmured.

I was about to answer when my heart clenched in pain. I almost fell and held onto a pillar.

''Malrin?'' Arwen asked, holding my arm.

But the wall of fire took over and pain invaded me. I fell on my knees, and something was even more frightening than usual. I looked up and saw why: several white figures were hovering over me, cold as death, their faces masks of evil.

 _The Nazgûl_ … I thought to myself.

I wanted to move away, but something was holding me. I felt as if the Nazgûl could see right into my soul, even if I wasn't supposed to be here. I turned my head and saw Frodo Baggins, his blue eyes wide with terror as he saw the creatures of death approaching him. One of the Nazgûl approached, his hand reaching for the ring, shining gold on Frodo's finger. I reacted, forcing my limbs to move despite feeling as dead and cold as these monsters.

'' _NO!''_ I screamed.

My voice was smothered and strangled, but I managed to bring down Frodo's hand away from the Nazgûl. Frodo stared at me with wide eyes, probably not understanding who or what I was, but then, the Nazgûl screeched in anger and lifted up his sword. I didn't realize what was happening until his sword plunged into Frodo's left shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my own left shoulder, as if a burning ice blade had crossed it. I screamed, my voice mixing with Frodo's as the other Nazgûl approached me. I fell on the ground, wriggling in pain as coldness invaded my body, my vision turning blurry. I couldn't see any more and I heard a distant scream of battle, the screeches from the Nazgûl. Then, I shouted in pain and darkness invaded my mind.

I was on the floor in Imladris, Arwen and Elrond trying to talk to me and calm me, but my shoulder was in so much pain I couldn't hear their voices. I cried and shouted, holding my shoulder, it felt cold and numb, my whole body turning cold as ice.

I heard the elves' voices but couldn't distinguish any word, every sound was covered by the screeches of Nazgûls, still resonating in my mind.

Then…nothing, darkness.

When I woke up, the first thing I heard was the chirping of birds, and I looked over at the window. It reminded me of my first waking at Imladris, but this time, I felt numb, my blood cold, just like my left shoulder. I brought up my hand to touch it, it stung lightly but I realized that there was no injury. Frodo had been the one stabbed, _not me,_ and yet I had felt the pain of the blade as if it had been _me_ …

''You have awoken…''

I looked up and saw Mithrandir, who was sitting on a chair next to the bed. I sat up and moved my shoulder, hesitantly. Slowly, sensations came back into it and my body warmed up, though I still felt shaken.

''Mithrandir…'' I murmured, noticing some scratches and bruises on his face, ''W-what happened? I thought you were with the Hobbits. Have they arrived?'' I asked suddenly.

''No, they are not yet among us. And as for me…I had been held captive by Saruman, and did not meet with the Hobbits. I can only hope they were helped, and managed to escape the Nazgûl who are after them.''

I remembered the distant battle cry of my vision. I couldn't recognize the voice, but not _many_ could have been saving Frodo Baggins from the Nazgûl.

''Aragorn… I-I think he is with them…'' I said hesitantly.

''Aragorn… Good, good… They are safe, then…'' He said, relief in his voice, though his eyes were still full of worry. ''Lord Elrond told me of your visions. It happens every time someone wears the Ring, right?''

''I-I believe so…''

''So it is as we feared. You are bound to the Ring, in one way or another…'' He murmured darkly, looking at me sadly, ''Tell me, what did you see last? What was your last vision?''

I swallowed, and told him everything I had seen; the Nazgûl, Frodo Baggins, and the sword that had hit his shoulder. I massaged my own, the sensation of cold numbness coming back as I talked to the wizard about the dead kings.

''What will happen to me, Mithrandir?'' I asked him, trying to keep the worry and fear from my voice.

''For now…you shall rest. And everything will be decided during Lord Elrond's Council.''

He patted my shoulder then left. I got up and walked to the window. It was mid-day already and the sun caught the light of my hair, blinding me for a short moment. I brushed my golden waves with my fingers, wondering if its color had anything to do with the Ring's gold…

* * *

_I hope you like it so far even if there isn't much. I will post the next chapter in two weeks!_

_NEXT CHAPTER : NEW AQUAINTANCES_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Idhreneth" means "Wise/Thoughtful (idhren) Teenage Girl (neth)" (from http://elf.namegeneratorfun.com/)


	4. New Acquaintances

_Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks! :D_

* * *

 FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIE, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER IV : New Acquaintances

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. She spends several decades protected in Imladris from the world, and the world protected from her, after it was revealed to her by Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron.]_

Arwen had gone not long after my vision to find Aragorn and the Hobbits. It had been several days already and I was growing worried. The coldness in my shoulder was technically gone, but I could still feel it there, like a ghost haunting my soul.

Finally, one day, the trumpets rang and a voice shouted that Lady Arwen had returned. Grabbing my dress, I ran as fast as possible through Imladris. When I arrived in the courtyard, she was descending her horse with a small man in her arms. My heart beat fast against my chest, though I could not tell if it was from joy of seeing them safe and sound, or fear. I knew that the Ring was here, it was close, I could _feel_ it, I was drawn to it.

Then I noticed Arwen's panicked look, and how closely she held Frodo Baggins.

Fearful, I ran down the stairs right as Lord Elrond arrived as well.

"Bring him to the healing aisle!" He shouted to a guard who took the Hobbit and ran.

The elf only checked his daughter quickly to make sure she was all right before turning around, running after the guard and Frodo.

"Malrin! With me!" He ordered and I spun around to follow him.

As soon as we entered the room Frodo was in, we acted fast. We cleaned and healed the injury on his shoulder, drawing out the poison.

Lord Elrond turned around to prepare some potion, and I washed Frodo's forehead with a fresh cloth. He was cold and breathing hard, I could feel him slipping away from the mortal world…

" _Entula a' moinayamen'…"_ I whispered, praying he could hear my voice, " _Tanka harwar. Ama poldora. Vara tel' Seldarine…"_

I could feel the magic filling the air as my words came out of my lips. I knew that Lord Elrond didn't want me to use spells for any reason, _especially_ while still learning, but I couldn't stay here and see Frodo escaping from us, slowly and painfully…

Frodo's breathing calmed down, if only a little, as Lord Elrond came by my side. He threw me a quick look, then made Frodo drink the potion he had just prepared.

 _"Frodo, lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad…"_ Lord Elrond whispered.

I helped him bandage the Hobbit whose breathing had calmed down considerably. Soon enough, his face wasn't tormented anymore and he looked peacefully asleep.

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked the dark-haired elf.

"He will wake up and will be fine, but he will never truly heal. This injury… he will always remember its pain…"

I massaged my shoulder, pouting. I could only support Frodo in any way I can. I wish I could be of some help to the young hobbit, he looked so innocent, so far away from a life of hardships and darkness. I had only had a glimpse of it, but I did not want anyone, and especially not such a joyful creature, to see this wall of flames, to live under this scrutinizing, frightening, cold gaze…

"He needs rest, and so do you, Malrin," Lord Elrond told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I followed him outside and we found Arwen, who was pacing nervously.

"How is he?" She asked us.

"He will be fine," her father answered. "You are injured," he noticed suddenly, stepping towards her.

"It's only a scratch, Ada," she replied with a tiny smile.

"Arwen! Elrond!"

We turned towards Mithrandir who ran to us, looking terribly worried.

"How is Frodo?" He asked urgently.

"He will be fine," Lord Elrond repeated.

"And the others?" The wizard asked the _elleth_.

"They are on their way. I asked Glorfindel to go find them with horses. Aragorn is with the Hobbits, they should be fine, and the Nazgûls are no longer behind Frodo nor the Hobbits." She explained calmly.

Two days later, Aragorn, Glorfindel and three Hobbits arrived in Imladris. I only saw them from afar, but they were as excited to be among elves as worried for their friend. The Ranger went to his lady and I waited for Lord Elrond's Council. More needed to come, and we had no idea how long it might take.

The next day, I was walking while reading a book about Gondor when I heard horses. I stopped and threw a curious look in the courtyard in which several elves arrived. my gaze was immediately drawn to a blond-haired elf. Blond hair wasn't surprising for elves – though it was rather rare in Imladris – but _this_ shade of blond was a pale gold similar to the first light of day.

The elf climbed down his horse and looked up, his gaze locking with me. I stopped breathing as I saw the bluest eyes I had ever seen, a blue as bright as a summer sky. I suddenly felt my heart beating faster and my head getting lighter, in an euphoric, dizzy, kind of way. I felt as if I was embraced between two strong arms, gazing into the most beautiful blue eyes that could exist.

My book slipped from my fingers and I startled as it fell on the ground, brought back to the earth, the reverie gone. I looked back at the elf who was staring back at me curiously, looking quite shaken as well… Did he feel as I just did? Light-hearted and peaceful? What was this vision? Was this…could it be…a memory?

An elf from Imladris saluted the blond-haired elf who turned his attention away from me. I bent down to retrieve my book and sighed. I had other things on my mind than having memories coming back to me after seven decades.

The next day, I was going to check on Bilbo's health, which had only worsened with all the traumatic events and the guilt striking him for having given Frodo the Ring. I had given him his tea and little biscuits, but he needed rest so I left early. On my way back, though, I heard some clumsy noises and hushed whispers. I smiled, every time I heard such a sound, a group of elves would be trying to spy on me from behind a corner. I stopped and turned around. I saw curly heads, and after a loud gasp, the two Hobbits fell on the ground.

I chuckled and approached them. Hobbits, it was a first! Apart from Bilbo, I had never met one before Frodom and I had not had the chance to talk with Frodo's friends who had followed him all the way here.

"Are you all right?" I asked them, helping them up.

One of them smiled up at me while the other cleaned the dust off his waistcoat.

"Yes, my Lady! Thank you very much!" The first one said, with an adorable accent.

I couldn't help but laugh as the other one threw him a glance.

"Don't annoy her, Pippin!" He scolded while glancing at me.

"You don't annoy me at all, your name is Pippin?" I asked the first one with golden hair, while the second one had auburn hair.

"My name is Peregrin Took – but everyone call me Pippin! And this is Meriadoc Brandybuck, who goes by Merry!" He answered eagerly.

"Were you spying at me, Master Pippin and Master Merry?" I asked them with a joking tone.

Pippin brightened at the title of 'Master' while Merry, looking somewhat happy, still worried about my words.

"Oh no, no, my Lady! No spying!" He said.

"We only wanted to have a glimpse at the Golden Lady!" Pippin added.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, elbowing him and giving him a hard look.

I smiled at their habits before continuing:

"The Golden Lady? Is this how I am called in the Shire?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Bilbo told us about you and your beauty! There are many stories about you!" Pippin said with a proud smile.

"Really? Such as?"

"Well… We've heard that your hair shines brighter than the sun, that your skin sparkled like diamonds and that your eyes are such jewels than even dwarves have knelt in front of you. Also, is this true that a dragon kidnapped you to be part of his treasure?" Pippin asked, leaning forward with a tone of confidence.

I was a bit shocked by these crazy tales but I leaned forward as well, as if I was about to reveal a secret.

"Well… I don't know about a dragon, none was around here in many, many years…" I said in a hushed tone.

"I _knew_ it…!" Merry said with a grin, clenching his fist in victory.

"As for dwarves… I have never met any until now," I said, then looked down at my hands. "My skin seems rather normal, don't you think? And as for my hair and eyes… my hair looks gold only when it is under the sunlight and my eyes have more of a light hazel shade than a golden one… After such tales, I must be really disappointing…" I said, faking a pout of deception.

"Oh no, no! You could never be disappointing, my Lady!" Pippin exclaimed quickly.

I chuckled, but the two hobbits looked up and I turned around to see Aragorn. He was clean (for once) and his face was shaved, which is why I almost did not recognize him. He was wearing a red tunic and smiled at us.

"I see you have met Malrin," he said to the hobbits.

"She was never kidnapped by a dragon, that's too bad, it would have been such a tale…" Pippin said with a little shrug.

"A dragon?" Aragorn repeated, raising his eyebrows to me as if saying _'You had never told me that'._

"Do you need anything, Lord Aragorn?" I asked him.

"I had come to you to tell you that Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor has arrived. He is fine, but tired and Lord Elrond is busy with Frodo. Could you prepare him your special tea?"

"I will, my Lord," I answered with a nod.

"How many times have I told you to drop the 'lord'?" He asked me, but his eyes were twinkling.

I smiled and turned towards the hobbits.

"I will see you later, Master Hobbits," I said.

I went away as they whispered some _'she called me master'_ to Aragorn who just listened to their babbling. It was refreshing to see new faces, especially as joyful as these hobbits.

I prepared the tea with invigorating plants and went to the room assigned to the Lord of Gondor. He had just arrived and looked tired, with messy dark blond hair and blue eyes. He looked proud and strong.

"I see that the beauty of elves was not a legend…" He told me with a smile as he took the tea.

"Thank you, my Lord. And I can see that the pride of Gondor shines bright with her mightiest warrior."

He smiled, briefly, and lowered his gaze thoughtfully to the cup of tea.

"Will you need anything else?" I asked, though I was curious to know why he had such a longing look upon his face.

"No, no, thank you, my Lady…" He said with sad eyes.

I walked out of the room. With Gondor's representative arrived, and Frodo's waking earlier this day, Lord Elrond's Council would be tomorrow, though I had yet to see the dwarves. I have heard they were quite grumpy about being in a land of elves.

Lost in thought, I bumped into someone after I turned a corner, steadied at the last moment by the person grabbing my elbow. I looked up to thank him when my voice caught in my throat, my eyes widening. It was the blond-haired elf from yesterday, the one with amazing blue eyes.

I was so shocked to see him again, that it took me a moment to react.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord!" I exclaimed, stepping away quickly.

"Lady Malrin, I presume?" He asked with a soft voice.

I nodded, probably another crazy story about my golden hair. He only smiled and offered me his arm. I glanced up at him hesitantly before placing my hand in the crook of his elbow, as he led me under the wooden archway.

"I have heard a lot about you, from Aragorn and Lady Arwen. They both seem quite fond of you," he said to break the ice.

"It's strange how everyone know me when I know no one. I have yet to meet the dwarves."

He snorted in disdain and I raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. I knew that elves and dwarves didn't appreciate each other, though I never cared much to know why.

"Believe me, they are not the _finest_ creatures out there – quite smelly, to the edge of _stinky_."

"More than orcs?" I asked, with a little amused smile.

I had never seen any, but I did not wish for it. The descriptions from warriors were enough to make me shiver in disgust.

To my surprise, the elf smiled in amusement. He paused and stared at me, remaining silent for a moment.

"You have beautiful eyes, and it's reassuring to see them wide open this time."

I blinked at him, confused by his words. Elves didn't need to sleep the way mortals did, and the only times I had been unconscious, the ones who had seen me were Lord Elrond, Arwen, Mithrandir and some healers. But he wasn't from Imladris, and not a healer.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that this was the _one_ outsider who had seen me with closed eyes: the one who had found me all these years ago.

He smiled, as if he had read my mind, knowing that I had understood who he was.

I gasped and let go of his arm, stepping away and suddenly more shaken than I should have been.

"Y-you are the one who found me unconscious, right? It was _you?"_ I asked, voice trembling in shock.

"I hope it is not disappointing for you?"

"No, no! I-it's just… shocking… I… now that I have the person who had found me in front of me, I realize I never asked your identity, or anything about you, to my healers…"

He smiled, lightly, but I was too embarrassed to look at him straight in the face.

"My name is Legolas of Mirkwood."

I looked up at him, mouth opening in shock. Legolas _of Mirkwood?_ Legolas _Thranduilion?_ _The_ _prince of the elven kingdom of Mirkwood?!_

He offered me his arm once again and I took it, more of a reflex than anything. The elf who had saved me seven decades ago was standing right next to me, and I finally had a name. Legolas. Though it was still too shocking that he was the prince of Mirkwood.

"I-I should thank you… for… finding me, and saving me…" I murmured hesitantly, not knowing what to say to my savior.

"I couldn't let a lady lye on the forest ground after all," he answered.

"M-may I ask you how… how you found me? I was never told much of it and… and perhaps you know that I have no memory from before my waking… I was hoping that perhaps, perhaps…"

"Perhaps it'd be a clue to your past?" He finished with a sad smile and I already knew that I shouldn't hope for much. "I was travelling for Imladris when my eye caught a glimpse of gold between the trees. I would have ignored it, but I still went and saw an _elleth_ , at the foot of a tree, laying on a field of roses with the most beautiful golden hair I had ever seen…"

"A field of roses… Nothing more?" I continued, confused about what might have happened to me.

"Nothing, it was in the middle of nowhere and I couldn't understand how a young woman would be unconscious, dressed with naught but her skin and rose petals–"

"Wait- what?!" I exclaimed.

He glanced at me and I blushed, realizing with dread that I had been _naked_ in this field. How did that even happen?! How– Understanding my embarrassment, Legolas quickly raised his hands in defense.

"Oh, but I assure you I covered you before me or my men could see anything and–"

I turned around and ran off, covering my mouth with the back of my hand. I had no idea whether or not he tried to follow me, or even call me – I was too… too…!shocked, embarrassed, confused and ashamed! How could I ever look at him in the eyes _ever again?!_

I finally arrived in my room and leaned against the door, my heart beating madly from my run.

_Valar… Why was I found naked in a field of roses, unconscious and memoryless?_

Suddenly recalling that Lord Elrond's Council was tomorrow, the thought of the Ring made my shoulders drop in fear. What will happen to me tomorrow?

* * *

  _NEXT CHAPTER : LORD ELROND'S COUNCIL_

_Once again, thank you all!_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	5. Lord Elrond's Council

_Thanks for all who kuroed and booked! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIE, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER V : Lord Elrond's Council

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. Several decades later, it was revealed that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. In the same time, Hobbits, elves, Men and dwarves of Middle Earth gathered to discuss the problem of the One Ring. Malrin meets the elf who had found her so many years ago: Legolas of Mirkwood.]_

As I walked towards the Council, I met Lord Boromir, who looked completely confused. He seemed terribly relieved when he saw me.

''Pardon me, my Lady, but do you happen to know the way to Lord Elrond's Council?'' He asked with me with a shy smile.

''I am going there myself,'' I said.

''A Lady such as you?'' He said, raising an eyebrow before furrowing them, "I suppose…it is not to bring tea?''

''I'm afraid not…'' I answered in a low voice as we walked through the halls of Imladris.

After a short moment of silence, we were approaching the meeting place when Boromir turned towards me.

''May I ask why your presence is required, Golden Lady?''

''Golden Lady?'' I repeated, amused.

''I beg your pardon, but I do not know your name and…''

''My name is Malrin,'' I said with a smile, ''There we are, it's just–''

''Lady Malrin!''

I froze upon hearing this voice and Boromir turned around as Legolas caught up with us, he threw me a glance as I swallowed, hard.

''I will… uh…'' Boromir hesitated, pointing awkwardly at the seats we could see from afar.

He walked away quickly, leaving me alone with the elven prince. We were just before the entrance – if only I had reached the meeting place, _surely_ , he would have not talked to me so openly.

''I must apologize,'' Legolas said quickly.

I turned sharply towards him and I'm pretty sure he almost flinched at my sudden reaction – or perhaps it was my golden eyes. I had frightened many people before with such an unique shade of eye.

''I talked rashly and without thinking, and I am sure that it is not the sort of reminder you need from this… _unfortunate_ situation you were in and–''

''Oh, _heru en amin_ , you don't need to apologize. _I_ am the one who reacted so… _suddenly_ and it wasn't _right_ of me to put you into such an… uh… _uncomfortable_ position…''

He opened his lips to say something but seemed hesitant as if he wasn't quite sure what to answer to that.

''Merilwen,'' he said so suddenly even _he_ looked shocked he'd talk so quickly.

''I beg your pardon?'' I said, for the second time this day.

''I'm sorry, it was just… the name I had given you, until I learned that Mithrandir had chosen another name for you. Though… Malrin probably suits you better…''

 _Merilwen, 'Rose Maiden'_ …

I stared in slight awe at him. It was the first time since I had woken up that someone had called me by a name that wasn't referring to my golden hair. I was starting to think that no one would ever see anything else in me by my golden head but… he had found me in a field of roses, had saved me and given me this name. Rose Maiden. _Merilwen_ …

''I don't know why I would give you such a name… It was… just because I had no idea how to call you and when I brought you back to Imladris, unconscious, I was looking for someone and couldn't delay and wait for your waking. I had thought that I would call you Merilwen until I'd know your real name…''

''It's a good thing you didn't wait around then, because I still don't know it. Though I guess that… Malrin _is_ my name now…'' I admitted, with a slightly trembling voice.

''There you are!''

I jumped and even Legolas seemed a little surprised to be interrupted, we turned around to see Aragorn walking to us with a smile.

''I was looking for you, Legolas, _mellonamin_.''

He glanced between the two of us, slowing down. He must have (finally) noticed that we were talking because he raised an eyebrow.

''Did I interrupt something?''

I didn't know what to say but it was Legolas who answered for the both of us:

''We were merely talking about… our first meeting…'' He said.

I had no idea if by 'first meeting' he was referring to the time he found me naked and unconscious or the first time we talked – during which he told me about my state of nudity at this time… But when he glanced down at me, we shared a smile. I didn't realize I was staring until Aragorn laughed awkwardly interrupting our gazing – and smiling even more awkwardly to us.

''Shall we go?'' He said, nodding at the Council seats.

Legolas frowned at me.

''Is she attending the Council? You are attending the Council, _Arwen en amin? Mankoi?''_ He asked, directly to me.

I didn't have to answer because Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and Frodo arrived behind us. We were forced to move to the Council. Frodo glanced up at me, shyly, staring in confusion. I was seated next to Aragorn, just in front of the Hobbit.

When we had arrived, all conversations stopped and I saw the first dwarves in my life. They stared at me for a short moment, one old dwarf elbowing a younger one and nodding, not so discreetly, in my direction.

'' _Limul_ …'' One whispered feverishly with wide eyes.

I noticed Legolas sighing, close to rolling his eyes, though I could not tell if it was for the dwarves' reaction or for being seated so close to them. I glanced up curiously at Aragorn, hoping he'd tell me what ' _limul'_ meant but he only massaged his temple. Once again, I didn't know what had caused this reaction…

''We are all here,'' Lord Elrond said, ''Let this Council begin.''

Mithrandir, and Bilbo, told the full story of the Ring. Myself, I did not know all of it and I tried my best to ignore the uneasy glances Mithrandir threw at me a few times. Mithrandir related his meeting with Saruman the White and the latter's betrayal after imprisoning Mithrandir in Orthanc.

Then everyone told of their reasons for being here today, and not _just_ as representatives of races from all of Middle earth: Lord Boromir described the dream he and his brother Faramir had experienced, and which led him to come to Rivendell. The dwarf Glóin spoke of evil messengers who had come to the Lonely Mountain, promising the return of one or more of the Seven rings if they would reveal the location of Bilbo Baggins. Legolas conveyed the bad news that Gollum, the creature who had possessed the Ring for centuries under the Misty Mountains, had escaped captivity and disappeared.

No one mentioned my… binding with this Ring, but perhaps it was best for the Council members to not know that I could be a danger to them right now.

At this point, the whole council was heavy with silence and worry from all the terrible news. I had no idea how to feel, apart from this constant, cold feeling clenching my heart at the mere mention of the Ring.

''Strangers from distant lands, friends of old,'' Lord Elrond started, ''You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate – this one doom.''

He turned towards the young Hobbit and showed the pedestal in the centre.

''Bring forth the Ring, Frodo,'' he ordered.

Frodo rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal. I glanced at this tiny, innocent looking ring, so small and yet so dangerous. The moment it was under everyone's gazes, the atmosphere filled with heaviness and coldness. Everyone tried to ignore this sensation of pure evil, right in front of us, but it only made the atmosphere heavier. Somewhat… I felt as if everything was darker. The blue of the sky wasn't the same, the wind had ceased, and yet we were chilly in cold fear, no sound could be heard. Not a bird, not an animal, not even a breath from any of us…

I swallowed, my heart beating in fear, and as my breathing became difficult, I forced my eyes to look away from the Ring. I noticed Mithrandir's gaze upon me and I swallowed hard, his expression was unreadable, which felt much worse than if he was scared or angry or anything.

Frodo returned to his seat next to Mithrandir and gave a sigh of relief. I could only understand how lighter he must have felt, without this cursed Ring.

''So it is true…''

Everyone's whispers stopped, and our attention was driven away from the Ring towards Boromir who had just spoken. He leaned forward with fascination, his eyes gleaming with something… unnatural…

He stood up slowly, approaching the Ring, as if he was fighting the urge to not reach for it.

''In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'_ ''

He reached for the Ring, and panic took over me and I got up.

''No!'' I screamed as Elrond jumped up.

''Boromir!'' He called.

Boromir flinched and Mithrandir stood up suddenly, thunder raging above our heads as he started speaking.

'' _Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!''_ He shouted.

The words made everyone wince in pain, the nature itself of the sound dark and cold. I tried to fight this feeling off, but my head throbbed and my heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, I saw it. I saw the wall of flames, but in the middle, a black, long pupil, thin and as black as void. I stopped breathing as I realized that it was him… _Sauron_. This fire, this eye of flames. It was Sauron all along. The first thing I remember since waking up seven decades ago, the thing that had broken the darkness… _It was him_ …

As quickly as the vision had started, it ceased and I stumbled backwards, barely breathing and falling against my seat. I stared at the One Ring, the cold chill making me tremble while everyone breathed slowly, to ease the pain and the darkness. Boromir sat down once again and Mithrandir stared at me firmly, probably knowing I had seen something.

''Malrin? Are you all right?'' Aragorn asked me, helping me up.

Lord Elrond threw me a quick glance but I swallowed and nodded, sitting once again and trying to appear as normal as possible – if 'normal' could be a possibility for anyone at this point. The master of Imladris turned his attention back to the old wizard.

''Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris.''

''I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!'' He replied which shook me from my uneasiness, I had to stay focused.

''It is a gift!'' Boromir exclaimed, sounding excited, ''A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?''

I swallowed, feeling like I was about to suffocate, but he started pacing impatiently.

''Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our people_ are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!''

''You cannot wield it!'' Aragorn exclaimed, ''None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.''

''And what would a _Ranger_ know of this matter?'' The blond Gondorian said with a snort of disdain.

Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas stood up, frowning at Boromir.

''This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'' He announced, these words resonating with a power than seemed much lighter and purer, enough to fight off the feeling of the Ring for a short moment.

''Aragorn?'' Boromir repeated in disbelief, ' _'This_ … is Isildur's heir?''

''And heir to the throne of Gondor.'' Legolas added firmly.

Frodo's eyes widened, he probably didn't know of Aragorn's true identity.

'' _Havo dad Legolas…''_ Aragorn said quietly, embarrassed to be the center of attention.

Boromir's expression turned sour, and he looked straight at Legolas.

''Gondor has no king. Gondor _needs_ no king.'' He hissed at Aragorn before sitting.

If anything, the atmosphere was even darker now.

''Aragorn is right. We cannot use it.'' Mithrandir said, bringing back the problem at stake.

''You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.'' Lord Elrond concluded darkly.

Before anyone could say a thing, a dwarf got up with his axe in hands.

''What are we waiting for?'' He shouted.

He threw his axe at the Ring, but his weapon exploded into pieces and he flew off with a scream. I stared, wide-eyed, at the Ring, intact, on the pedestal.

Frodo and I winced in the same time, the eye of flames appeared in my mind for a short moment, but I tried to ignore it, despite the whispers of Black Speech that resonated in my mind. Or perhaps it was all around us.

''The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess,'' Elrond said, ''The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came,'' he explained. ''One of you must do this.''

A dead silence was his only answer.

''One does not simply walk into Mordor…''Boromir whispered, sounding exasperated. ''Its black gates are guarded by _more_ than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!''

It sounded as wonderful as Sauron and this Ring. It was Legolas who answered, standing up once again:

''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!''

''And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!'' Gimli exclaimed, jumping up as well and glaring at the elf.

''And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!'' Boromir said, rising as well.

''I will be _dead_ before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!'' Gimli shouted stubbornly.

The other Elves rose and started shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. The Men joined and soon it became impossible to hear anything else but the shouting and insults in various languages.

''Never trust an elf!''

''Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!'' Mithrandir exclaimed, joining in the argument.

I heard the whispers of the Ring from the back of my mind, this ridiculous bickering was only feeding its power, which, in turn, increased the others' hostility. My eyes met Frodo's and he suddenly had a determination I had not expected from him. He stood up and advanced forward, and my mouth fell open as I understood what he was about to do, but I didn't have the courage to stop him from making such a mistake.

''I will take it! I will take it!'' He exclaimed, so small next to all of the others.

His voice was nearly smothered by their arguing, but they heard and turned towards the Hobbit, surprised.

''I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way…'' He murmured, fear shining in his eyes.

For a moment, there was nothing else but a stunned and admiring silence, until Mithrandir walked towards Frodo and put his hand on his shoulder.

''I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear.'' He said with a confident smile, yet his eyes shone sadly.

Before I knew it, Aragorn had risen from my side and walked towards the Halfling.

''If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.'' He said, kneeling in front of Frodo.

''And you have my bow,'' Legolas said, standing up and approaching.

''And my axe!'' Gimli quickly added.

He and Legolas exchanged dark looks, and the elf was so close to rolling his eyes in exasperation that I was disappointed he didn't.

''You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.'' Boromir said with a smile.

My heart beat in fear, panic, or excitement, I had no idea but Frodo's eyes met mines once again and I suddenly felt the urge to help him. I opened my mouth but I was cut off by another's voice.

''Heh!''

A Hobbit emerged from behind some bushes and stood beside Frodo, it was Samwise Gamgee, his friend who had remained by his side during his convalescence.

''Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!'' He exclaimed bravely, looking up at Lord Elrond as if he was challenging him to refuse.

But the elf Lord only smiled, slightly amused.

''No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.''

And before anyone could register it, two more Hobbits invited themselves. I think Lord Elrond will have to be more specific about the _secrecy_ of his future secret councils…

''Wait! We are coming too!''

''You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!'' Merry said.

''Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing.'' Pippin then said, and I had to fight the urge to facepalm.

''Well that rules you out Pip.'' Merry said sarcastically.

I waited for another Hobbit to come up, but none did. Lord Elrond was about to speak up again, when _I_ interrupted him.

''Wait! I am coming too!''

He turned sharply towards me and when I stood up and approached the group who had volunteered, the ones attending the Council all raised an eyebrow at me. They haven't even blink at the Hobbits but they looked suspicious of _me?!_

''A woman?'' Boromir said, chuckling as if it was an amusing idea to him.

''An elf,'' I corrected sharply, glaring at him.

''Malrin, you cannot go onto such a quest,'' Mithrandir said with a warning look.

''But I want to!'' I exclaimed.

''Not _another_ elf – and a _woman_ for that!'' Gimli grumbled, which earned him a frown from Legolas _and_ me.

''We cannot protect you, Malrin,'' Aragorn said.

''This is an important mission,'' Boromir continued, ''There will be fighting, protecting you is out of the question when we have the Halflings. A woman should not–''

''I _know_ how to fight!'' I exclaimed, staring at him in defiance. ''I can use a bow, a sword, daggers, throwing knives! _Plus_ , I am a skilled healer and Lord Elrond's apprentice. Who knows? If I come, I might just save your life, Lord Boromir,'' I said, staring right into his eyes.

''Malrin.'' Lord Elrond growled, in a low voice so that I would be the only one to hear and grabbing my arm firmly. ''You _cannot_ go. I _cannot_ allow you to.'' He hissed, his eyes looking right into mine.

''I am _not_ asking for permission.'' I replied in the same tone.

We glared at each other for a short moment, the silence around us heavy, until it was broken by Frodo's little voice.

''Let her come…''

We all looked back at him as he lifted up his eyes to stare at me. He looked confused, but determined and… reassured?

''She saved me twice already. If she wishes to come, I will only feel more at ease to know she is fighting beside me,'' he murmured.

Everyone stared at me in slight disbelief at the Hobbit's words. Then Elrond looked at me, and I realized with shock that he had _seen_ me. In this vision we had shared, with the Nazgûls, he had seen me here. He knew I had something to do with the Ring, he knew there was something strange with me. And he still wanted me by his side.

''If it is Frodo's wish…'' Mithrandir said, staring at me with dangerous eyes, ''then so be it…''

Lord Elrond frowned, slightly, finally letting go of my arm with a sigh. I smiled in relief, my expression mirrored by the Hobbits. Aragorn and Legolas smiled and gave short nods while Gimli grunted and rolled his eyes. Boromir remained still and expressionless.

''Ten companions…'' Lord Elrond whispered, staring at all of us, ''So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!''

''Great! Where are we going?'' Pippin exclaimed with a bright, innocent smile.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER : BEGINNING OF THE END_

_Things won't go quite as smoothly with the Fellowship as with Frodo._

_Tell me what you think! :D_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	6. The Beginning of the End

_Thank you for all who kudoed and booked! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIE, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER VI : Beginning of the End

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. Several decades later, it was revealed that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. In the same time, Hobbits, elves, Men and dwarves of Middle Earth gathered to discuss the problem of the One Ring. Lord Elrond organizes a council during which Frodo Baggins, the young Hobbit, decides to take the One Ring to destroy it in Mordor – nine other companions join him, and among them, Malrin.]_

‘’It was incredibly stupid! I cannot believe you stood up and declared that you would go! What has gone through that foolish head of yours?!’’

Mithrandir paused in his shouting to turn sharply towards me. I did not say a word, only looked as confident as I could, but after the Council had ended, Lord Elrond  _and_ Mithrandir had decided to scold me for my witless intervention.

‘’What are we to do? If you are bound to the Ring then letting you close to it is _out_ of the question!’’ Mithrandir added, pacing in the room angrily.

‘’I do not wish to hold the Ring, I’m not interested in its power,’’ I said.

‘’Your reactions to it are as terrible as Frodo’s! It’s too dangerous.’’

‘’If Frodo is able to face this burden, then so am I!’’ I exclaimed, stepping closer.

‘’Frodo is different!’’

‘’Because he’s a man?!’’

‘’Because he’s a _Hobbit!’’_ Mithrandir hissed.

I wasn’t sure I understood what difference it would make, but the wizard sighed deeply. Lord Elrond, who had remained quiet until now, stepped forward.

‘’I do not agree with her going with the Ring and the Fellowship,’’ he started, ‘’but perhaps it is for the best.’’

I turned a surprised look to him, and Mithrandir was apparently stunned by the elf’s reaction as well.

‘’Mithrandir,’’ Lord Elrond started, ‘’Think of it: we do not know who she is, or what happened to her, only that she is linked in some way to the Ring. If the Fellowship departs to destroy it, then she should be there as well and kept… under your vigilance.’’

My lips opened in shock as Mithrandir seemed to ponder this point of view. If I were to go it would be to keep an eye on me, make sure I am not an enemy or an ally of Sauron.

‘’It would be the best thing to do, not the _wisest_ …’’ Mithrandir said.

‘’I-I am not influenced by the Ring’s power, or Sauron. I am in pain, like Frodo, but I will not… my will is my own and Sauron has no influence on me.’’ I said quietly, more calm than I would have expected myself to be. ‘’What is the worst that can happen if I come? I will get sick, or injured? Then you’ll let me somewhere and you won’t have me as a burden anymore.’’

‘’And setting you free to join the enemy?’’ Mithrandir mocked with a dark chuckle.

I hesitated… I couldn’t explain why I was doing this, if I wanted to go to find a reason to live, to find out who I was, or what had happened to me. There was all of that but, even for a short moment, I had shared Frodo’s burden. I knew the toil it was taking on him and… I wanted to help him. I didn’t know him, but he couldn’t do such a quest alone. And I wasn’t talking solely about friendship or protection, but who could possibly understand what he is going through and help him, other than me? I had shared his time when he was wearing the Ring, I had shared the pain of the Nazgûl’s blade, I had shared the horrifying feeling watching the One Eye. I couldn’t leave him on his own after all of this. Perhaps it was why he had spoken to my favor, to make sure there would be someone who could understand him.

In the same time, I could only understand the others’ reticence: a woman, even an elf, could slow this group of men down, and they wouldn’t want their pride hurt if I prove myself more useful than them. But mostly… there was this forgotten past haunting me, this link to the One Ring. I would be scared and mistrustful too, if I were someone else.

‘’Mithrandir,’’ I started, ‘’I know you don’t trust me, and I wouldn’t either. My past, my being, it’s too shrouded and strange to not be suspicious, especially with the Ring of Power. But… I-I cannot help but think that… it might be why I woke here so many years ago. To help Frodo in his quest, to share his burden as much as I could.’’

I paused as they watched me intensely, probably trying to figure out my true nature.

‘’Let me come, Mithrandir. And if at _any_ moment, even for a split second, you doubt my loyalty to the cause and you think I might be a threat…’’

I swallowed, not sure if what I was about to say was the right thing to say, but I didn’t have any choice if I wanted the wizard to trust my good intention.

‘’Then end me. Put me in a prison, turn me into… _something_ , do a wizard thing to stop me, _kill me_ if you think it is needed. I won’t fight back and I will accept whatever decision you think is best.’’

Mithrandir stared at me for a very long time, with that unreadable expression of his. Lord Elrond was frowning and glanced between the wizard and me until the old man sighed, clenching his staff.

‘’You wouldn’t tell me such a thing if you weren’t _thinking_ you are loyal. Frodo accepted you at his side, and you _are_ a good healer. But if you want to come, I have one condition.’’

‘’Which is?’’ I asked after a short heavy silence.

His blue eyes looked straight into mine, the strength behind his gaze striking me to the point I felt as if I had turned into stone.

‘’Tell the others. No one in the Fellowship shall ignore your story. They must be aware of the danger and they will have as much right to end you as me. Is that understood?’’ He said, with a dark voice.

I nodded. It was only fair, and it was necessary for trust to be built at some point.

‘’I trust you, Mithrandir.’’ I said, finally voicing my agreement.

The next morning, the Fellowship was gathered, to discuss the first step of the mission  _and_ my case. Aragorn was already vaguely aware of my lack of memories, as Legolas. But the others were shocked and rather…  _apprehensive_ of me after finding out firstly that I was found unconscious, that I have no memory of before waking up, and that I was, somehow, bound to the Ring. Frodo had looked surprised about it, but he had sighed in relief. I couldn’t understand why he would react like that.

‘’And… you have absolutely no idea where you come from?’’ Boromir asked, brushing anxiously his beard.

I shook my head lightly as an answer.

‘’Who knows about your existence?’’ Gimli asked, though it sounded more like a grunt.

‘’Apparently, all of Middle earth knows about me, considering I’ve been kidnapped by a dragon,’’ I said, throwing a look at the Hobbits who smiled sheepishly. ‘’But I know personally only Mithrandir, Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. All other people have been kept away…’’

My voice trailed off, realization falling upon me. I had thought it was for protection but… as everything coming from Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, it wasn’t to protect me from the world. It was to protect the world from  _me_ .

The wizard must have guessed I had understood this because he raised an eyebrow, as if saying, “ _you finally understand, don’t you?”_ but it didn’t seem to bother any of the men around.

‘’And _who_ found you all these years ago?’’ The Dwarf continued, suspiciously.

‘’I did,’’ Legolas said, stepping forward.

‘’I should have guessed it, this is witchcraft and unnatural! This whole story!’’ The dwarf complained, grunting and grumbling words we couldn’t understand.

‘’I found her dying in the woods, I couldn’t let her perish. She would have died if I hadn’t passed by at that time,’’ the blond-haired elf defended himself.

‘’How _fortunate_ …,” Gimli muttered, rolling his eyes.

Legolas frowned, lightly, but Aragorn intervened.

‘’How she was found isn’t important, it’s her… role in this story, to the Ring, that matters.’’

‘’I agree,’’ Mithrandir said. ‘’Her past isn’t that important as long as it does not influence her present. Malrin is bound to the Ring in a way close to that of the Ring-bearer. I believe it should be his decision. Frodo,’’ he said, turning towards the Hobbit, ‘’Would you feel safe with Malrin among us? Or would you rather not–‘’

‘’No,’’ Frodo interrupted, ‘’I said so yesterday at the Council and I’ll say it again. She saved me from the Nazgûl! When he was about to take the Ring, _she_ was the one who pushed it away from this creature. I would not have been able to do it on my own. She was hurt by his blade as much as me, she felt the pain, I _know_ it! If her getting injured and saving me isn’t enough to prove she isn’t with Sauron then… then…”

He looked up at me hesitantly, as if silently asking me to help him. All the men had glanced at me with something that was a mix between mistrust, incredulity and admiration when Frodo had mentioned the Nazgûl. It was Pippin who intervened, breaking the silence.

‘’She saved Frodo. I trust her!’’ He said with a bright smile.

I smiled back at him as all the Hobbits nodded vividly. Mithrandir raised an eyebrow at the others, Aragorn shrugged, and Legolas remained silent but didn’t refuse my presence either.

‘’I do not feel anything evil coming from her. She is very different from the Ring…’’ Boromir said with a little nod of approval, though he still looked shaken and hesitant.

‘’Best to keep your enemies close,’’ Gimli grumbled, which was his strange way of saying ‘yes’.

‘’Then, it’s settled. Malrin, you come with us!’’ Mithrandir said with a little nod, fear shining in his eyes.

I sighed in relief and smiled at the Hobbits, thanking them for trusting me so easily. They all started going out, Legolas being the last. He stared at me intensely, and I raised hesitant eyebrows at him until he finally spoke up.

‘’I knew that you had no idea what had happened to you. But Lord Elrond had never told me you had no memory at all of your past.’’

Is  _this_ what he had remembered from this conversation? My lack of memory? Not my possible evilness?

‘’You didn’t say a thing earlier. Do you… not wish for me to come?’’ I asked, wondering in the back of my mind why it should matter.

He seemed surprised by my question and hesitated before finally answering, turning completely towards me.

‘’I don’t disagree with you joining us. But I don’t encourage it either.’’

I stared at him in surprise as he continued calmly.

‘’I don’t want to carry your cold body once again. And… I don’t think you are evil either.’’

He gave me a little smile and a tap on the shoulder, probably to encourage me in some strange, clumsy, manly way.

‘’We depart in six days, you should rest and prepare yourself.’’ He said before leaving.

I sighed deeply. He was strange, or perhaps too trusty for an elf. He might very well be the first male elf who is talking to me without anything in mind.

The days before our departure, I was gathering some more medicinal herbs when I heard loud, grumpy voices. I recognized the dwarves and remained hidden above them, on the platform. I didn’t  _exactly_ mean to eavesdrop but… they were so  _loud_ .

‘’I don’t trust these two elves! Especially that woman! She appears more witch than elf for me!’’

It was Gimli, probably speaking with his father and friends.

‘’And her golden hair… It is so magnificent, it shames me to admit it!’’ Another dwarf said.

‘’It’s so bright it’d probably attract all of Middle earth’s attention to it – being out of the orcs’ view will be impossible! Discretion, forgotten!’’ Gimli grumbled, ‘’And it’s so _long!_ I bet that before the sun sets on our first journey, she’d have complained or tangled it in some branches or some sort!!’’

‘’How is she planning to fight with such long hair?’’ another said with a sigh.

How were dwarves able to fight with such massive eyebrows anyway? They probably couldn't see a thing, which was why they mostly shout and swing their axe around.

They walked away, still grumbling about my hair, and I sighed, going back to my room. My hair  _was_ very long, and very catchy. But I doubted it’d attract orcs’ attention. At least, I hoped.

‘’May I come in?’’

I turned around and saw Arwen with a smile and a package in her arms.

‘’Arwen, yes, please, come in!’’ I said, reassured to see a familiar, nice face.

‘’How do you feel? Ready to go on an adventure?’’ She asked with a smile.

‘’I suppose I am as ready as I could possibly be. I have gathered many herbs, potions and healing supplies but… I’m afraid it will still not be enough. I had to ask everyone if they had any illness or plants they couldn’t bear in their metabolism. The Master Dwarf thought I was trying to find a way to _poison_ him…’’ I finished with a sigh, remembering what had happened two days before. Thankfully, Boromir was there to explain to the dwarf _why_ I was asking.

I wouldn’t want to poison someone by accident. I knew much about medicine, but mostly for elves. And it wasn’t as if I had travelled much around Middle earth until now.

Arwen chuckled, approaching me as we looked at the sun setting over the mountains. It was so beautiful and it felt so peaceful. I had a hard time imagining that it might be the last time I was watching the sunset bathing Imladris in warm colors…

‘’I can only imagine. Dwarves and Hobbits are very lively. It will be a nice change for you, from all the Elves of Imladris.’’ She said. ‘’Which… is what brought me here.’’

She handled me the carefully wrapped package with a smile.

‘’I know you have weapons, and training gear. But I thought for this quest you might need something more heroic. A fighting gear fit to your strength and heart, _mellonamin_.’’

I took off the paper covering it and smiled in awe. It was an elegant yet practical gear, in shades of brown and green. It seemed so much more solid and warm than what I had planned to put on for the departure.

‘’ _Arwen… Arwenamin_ … I-I don’t know what to say… I… _Diola lle, mellonamin_ …’’ I murmured, tears in my eyes over the fact that she would think of me while her lover was leaving for a quest he might not come back from.

I looked again at the beautiful clothes, my hands brushing them. I frowned, curious about it.

‘’These aren’t Imladris’s colors. Why green and brown?’’ I asked.

A mischievous light appeared in her eyes and she leaned forward, speaking with a tone of confidence.

‘’Because I can only hope you will find your own path, Malrin. Also, it’ll keep you hidden better if you remain in the colors of the forest. Your hair is already easily spotted as it is. You don’t want to attract more attention with blue and silver, right?’’

I nodded with a smile and we started talking, but after a while, I noticed that her mind was drifting elsewhere, her expression longing.

I fell silent and stared at her with a smile, until she realized I had stopped babbling and she turned towards me curiously.

‘’Go find him, Arwen,’’ I said, squeezing her hand.

She smiled at me thankfully before taking me in her arms. We would probably not have the chance to do so anymore for a very long time.

Once she had left, I looked once again at my new outfit. It almost made me impatient to wear it. There were also two sheathes for my daggers and when I pulled them out, I noticed they were different and new as well: the blade was long and sharp, silvery, but the handle and grip red and gold. Arwen always told me that red suited me best. These daggers were beautiful, jewels of craftsmen in them. The pommel and cross-guard were both red, the latter was curved with one tip going upwards and the other side downwards, giving the daggers the possibility to swing in a more deadly way in the hands of a skilled fighter.

A long streak of golden curls fell in front of me and I stood up, bringing my hair in front of me and brushing it with my fingers absentmindedly. It went past mid-thighs and many had given me compliments about it. It was as if it was the first and only thing people always saw about me. My oh-so-unusual golden hair.

The hand grabbing the dagger suddenly gripped tighter, and determination flooded through me. I may be a woman, but I was a warrior too. I couldn’t let people think of me only as a woman. I had to prove to them that I could be worthy of being part of the Fellowship of the Ring. I sat in front of my mirror and brought up my dagger. And I cut off my hair.

The next day was the day the Fellowship would leave Imladris, and set off on a quest we might not come back from.

I put on my fighting gear; brown pants and high leather boots going past my knees. I had three layers of clothes: a first green tunic, a brown corset and a forest green tight coat, long but allowing me to have freedom of movement. The coat had a hoodie which would allow me to hide my golden hair from plain view. I put on my belt with my daggers in sheaths on my back, and I had throwing knives in my clothes, out of view but easily reached. I strapped my bow and quiver to my back as well, and grabbed the two bags of medicine, potions and herbs I was taking with me. Bill the pony would carry one, but I still wanted one on me, in case something bad happened. I had braided my hair out of my face and into a larger braid, keeping my hair from flying around too much. I glanced at myself in my mirror, and I almost did not recognize myself.

A few minutes later, I found Aragorn and Legolas in the courtyard next to Bill. Aragorn looked up at me and blinked, making the elf turn around and open his eyes wide.

‘’Your hair!’’ He exclaimed, staring at it with wide eyes. ‘’You cut it! Why?’’

‘’It’s easier and lighter this way, and I keep it tightly braided to prevent it from gleaming too much under the sun,’’ I explained quietly.

‘’I understand but… it’s such a shame…’’ He murmured.

‘’Well, I hope Master Gimli will be reassured I won’t attract any orc this way.’’

‘’You did it for the _dwarf?!’’_ Legolas hissed, looking suddenly angry.

‘’No, I did it for myself. I just wish it will keep him from grumbling too much.’’

I noticed Aragorn smirking to himself and I raised an eyebrow at him, but he quickly erased any sort of amusement from his face.

‘’ARGH!’’

We turned around to see Gimli pointing at my hair with a stricken look on his face.

‘’I almost didn’t recognize you lassie! What have you done?!’’

‘’I cut my hair, to fight better.’’ I answered with a sigh.

The Hobbits were as disappointed as Legolas about my new haircut, and Mithrandir didn’t seem to care much, but Boromir nodded at me with a warm smile.

‘’I like it,’’ he said quietly.

‘’You might be the only one,’’ I replied, with a shrug.

Once the entire Fellowship was gathered, we turned towards Lord Elrond and the elves who would bid us farewell.

‘’The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you.’’ Lord Elrond said, looking at each of us one after another.

His gaze rested on me a short moment, more as a warning than a farewell as Legolas and I made the elvish gesture for a farewell. I noticed that Arwen was staring solely at Aragorn. It was heart-breaking to see them parting when there might not be a reunion. I decided at this moment that I would do my hardest to make sure Aragorn returns to his lovely lady. They deserved to be together, to love each other. Life would be too lonely without a companion, especially when you have already found him.

‘’The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer.’’ Mithrandir said.

We all opened the way for Frodo, who turned around and slowly walked out of the gates of Imladris. I took a deep breath and put my foot forward, lifting up my chin in determination. It was time to choose my own fate. It was time for me to live.

* * *

_They have departed._

_Tell me what you think!_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	7. Gold and Mistrust

_Sorry if it took too long but I was sick and couldn't post it earlier. I hope you'll like it! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER VII : Gold and Mistrust

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. Several decades later, it was revealed that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. During Lord Elrond's council, the Fellowship of the Ring is created, gathering folks of all of Middle Earth – Malrin among them.]_

I caught Merry's sleeve as he slipped on a grassy rock. He threw me a thankful look before furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Why do you keep your hood? I know we're in winter, but the weather is warm and it's not raining."

The other Hobbits and Boromir threw me a similar look, as if realizing that it made no sense to keep my hood.

"It's to avoid attracting attention to my hair," I answered the Hobbit.

"You don't need to hide, there are just us here and we're friends!" Pippin said with a grin.

I smiled lightly, my heart beating happily that he'd call us friends.

"It's not because of people, but birds. If I go in plain sight when there is the sun, birds go after my hair." I said, embarrassed by this little after-effect of having golden hair.

The Hobbits, Boromir and even Aragorn stopped to glance at me.

"Birds? Really?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Surely it can't be _that_ bright," Boromir added.

I shrugged and pushed my hood off my head. I didn't see it because my hair was tied back, but I knew that my hair caught the sunlight and shone brightly. The others – who had apparently decided to take a pause – all looked at me with expression of admiration or complete confusion.

"Witchcraft…" Gimli mumbled to himself, glaring at my hair.

"I thought dwarves loved gold?" Frodo asked, sitting on a rock and drinking some water.

"We do, laddie, we do. _Which_ is why _this_ must be witchcraft! No hair could look so much like golden silk!"

"You think it looks like golden silk? Thank you, it makes me happy that it's being compared to something as noble as golden silk," I said with a smile.

Gimli grumbled to himself and went away to "keep watch" as Legolas threw me a slightly confused look.

"Malrin," Mithrandir said while smoking his pipe, "Don't you have a most amusing story to share with us? About the first time you had gone into the forest after your waking?"

He had this amused twinkling in the eyes, and immediately all that Hobbits turned their full attention to me. I guessed I'd tell this story whether I wanted to or not.

"Well… Do you have magpies in the Shire, Master Hobbits?" I asked, sitting down on a rock and folding my hands on my laps.

"If we have! _Of course_ we have these little flying thieves!" Sam exclaimed, looking suddenly angry, " _Always_ trying to steal bread and pies when it cools down to be eaten! We can't put them to cool on our windowsill any more because of these magpies!"

I had no idea Sam could be angry, but he looked downright _furious_ at the moment. I wasn't the only one amused by his frown at the thought of magpies because apart from Gimli (who was still on watch duty), the tall men all shared a little smile.

"If magpies are attracted to bread and pies it's because, when it comes out of the oven, it looks all warm and gold. Magpies are attracted to gold and all shiny things, they always try to steal whatever shiny things that they like."

"Ah, my mother once had her jewels stolen, but we had no idea who stole it until we found it again in a nest – it probably was magpies'!" Pippin said eagerly.

"So what happened when you went in the forest?" Merry asked curiously.

"I was walking in the forest. The sunlight must have caught my hair because suddenly, a flock of white and black birds flew down at me trying to rip it out of my head! Some gave up after realizing it wasn't gold, but some were persistent. I was saved by Lady Arwen, and that's how I met her."

"Really?" Aragorn asked, leaning forward suddenly.

His love was so obvious... I nodded as answer as Pippin continued.

"Were you hurt?"

"A few scratches and some hair off, but I was fine. For the following years, we could recognize magpies' nests in the trees because golden hair was woven in with the branches."

"In Gondor," Boromir started, "we say that if you see a magpie in the morning, your day will be lucky."

"And if you see the magpie in the evening?" Pippin asked.

Boromir grinned in this way that only men could.

"Lucky night," he said with a wink.

Gimli laughed loudly, and Aragorn cracked a smile, similar to Boromir's. Frodo and Gandalf shook their heads, lightly, Sam blushed and busied himself, and Merry and Pippin shared Aragorn's and Boromir's excitement. Short or tall, men are the same.

"Now _that's_ an interesting story!" Merry said, though he was quite eager to listen to _my_ story earlier.

"Oh? And _my_ story wasn't?" I mocked.

"No, but it wasn't… the same _sort_ of story. And you're an _elf_ , so…"

"What does my kin have anything to do with the conversation?" Legolas asked, intervening at last.

"Well…" Pippin started, "Elves are elves. They don't exactly know how to have fun. They are rather…"

"Prudish." Merry finished with a firm nod.

Legolas raised his eyebrows doubtfully, before his lips twitched upwards, a mischievous light appearing in his eyes.

"That, _or_ we keep our secrets well."

The Hobbits gasped, and even Boromir glanced curiously at him. I swallowed discreetly, not wanting to appear embarrassed by a member of my kin making such a joke. Well I _hoped_ it was a joke.

"All right, I believe that is enough. Let's keep moving." Mithrandir said, getting up.

The Hobbits seemed terribly disappointed, but I was relieved. As I was about to start walking again, someone pushed the hood over my head, without covering my hair completely though. I glanced curiously at Legolas, who smiled lightly at me.

"We wouldn't want an attack of magpies, right?" He said.

I stared as he walked past me, but before I could start walking, Aragorn glanced at Legolas and I, walking over to me.

''You know…he rarely makes jokes. Especially of that kind," he said.

I hesitated, not understanding what he meant by that.

"A-and? Is that supposed to mean something in particular?" I asked.

He smirked in a knowing way, without saying a thing, simply patting my arm to make me walk.

"Do what you want with it," he simply answered.

We walked until the sun set. We were still in a plain, but hid near some trees, to make sure we wouldn't be in plain sight.

"I'll go find some wood for the fire," I told Sam.

"All right!" He answered, focusing on the meal he was preparing for tonight.

I went away, and quickly the male voices started to quiet down. There weren't many trees or wood we could use, but I managed to find some. I was about to head back to camp when I found some chestnuts on the ground. I started picking them up, using the fabric of my long coat to gather the winter nuts. Suddenly, I sensed someone's presence behind me. Dropping the chestnuts, I grabbed my dagger and turned around, but my blade was stopped by a short sword. I looked up and saw Legolas, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"Legolas?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I see you have reflexes and act fast," he said, pulling back his sword.

I sheathed my own weapon, embarrassed to have attacked him so quickly.

"Sorry, I just… I felt someone behind me, and I had no idea who it was. I haven't heard a noise like that before so…"

"Orcs would have made a lot of sound," he said, with a little smile before frowning. "What are you doing so far from the camp? Aragorn, Gimli and I went looking for you."

"You did?" I said, surprised by that.

"Yes, it's dangerous out here."

"You mean… _I'm_ dangerous?" I questioned, hesitantly.

"I didn't say that," he said darkly, "I told you, I don't think you're evil. And I doubt anyone really does. We're just… tense."

"Because of the Ring? Of Sauron, and the way I… fit in to all that?" I continued.

He pouted, giving a little nod, glancing around in the dark forest.

"That, but… I think it will get better after a first attack or threat. Everyone is tense because we could be attacked by any moment. By Sauron, his orcs, or Saruman."

"Are you saying that a battle would do us _good?"_ I asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It wouldn't be bad either, we are… _most of us,_ skilled fighters. Unless we are attacked and ambushed by thousands of enemies, I have no doubt that we would make it out safe and sound."

"I think you should be the one people mistrust," I mocked, kneeling next to my chestnuts to take them back into my coat.

"Perhaps," he said, with a smile. But there wasn't anything bad or meaningful behind it, just amusement, "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was gathering wood, and then I noticed these chestnuts and herbs and I started collecting them all. I didn't notice the time ticking by."

"You should have warned us you were leaving. We worried." he said, with a frown, helping me with the chestnuts.

"I told Sam," I said, with a shrug.

"You are lucky I was the one who found you, and not the dwarf. He would have probably killed you first, then asked questions after."

"You should trust Gimli a little more, he isn't a bad person," I said, tilting my head to one side.

Legolas looked annoyed. Whether it was because I was protecting Gimli, or because we were merely talking about him, I had no idea.

"He's a _dwarf_ ," he said, in a voice lower than before.

"Does that make him evil? I don't think so. But I think you were right, a battle _would_ do us good. You would _finally_ realize that Gimli isn't as bad as you think he is. That he is loyal to the cause and as much a member of the Fellowship as you."

He sighed and we went back to the camp in silence. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed by my words, ignoring me, or was just content with the silence and calm of the forest.

When we arrived, Aragorn and Gimli were both smocking pipes next to Mithrandir. I glanced at Legolas, who narrowed his eyes at the two men who had been "looking for me". They must have figured out on their own that nothing was wrong.

"You found her?" Gimli said, raising a hairy eyebrow.

"I did," Legolas said, defensively.

"I found some chestnuts," I said, holding out the forest fruits.

The Hobbits all cheered, eagerly discussing the best way to cook and eat them. I put some of the herbs I had found in the little cauldron, adding them to what was already cooking.

"Hey!" Gimli shouted, leaping up his feet, "What are you doing, elf?!"

Everyone turned to me, seeing the herbs I was adding. Sam frowned at it, but I could tell he was more worried about the food than my intentions.

"I am adding some herbs I found in the forest that are very good for health. It gives a peaceful night sleep, _and_ it gives strength for tomorrow's walk." I answered, frowning and sounding bitterer than I should have.

The dwarf hesitated, looking angry more to keep the act, and not be completely embarrassed by his lack of trust. I sighed and went away, letting Sam take care of his cooking. I didn't even notice I had sat away from the Fellowship until Frodo brought me my bowl, instead of passing them around from hand to hand as everyone else was doing. I threw him an apologetic smile, to which he answered before going back to his friends.

I sighed and ate. It was much more delicious than I had wished it to be.

The next day, the grassy hills and scattered trees gave way to rocky ground and mountains next to us. We were walking in silence, and I noticed Aragorn dropping behind. I glanced at him and waited for him to catch up.

"Are you all right?" I asked, "You're staying behind, do you feel tired? Do you need something? I have some herbs to bring vigor and–"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was staying behind to keep an eye in the surroundings," he said with a smile.

We kept walking, but we were out of the other's earshot.

"Are _you_ all right?" He asked me after a short pause.

"Me? Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

He threw me a look that was explicit enough and I sighed, looking away from him.

"Legolas said that if we were to battle, tensions would disappear…" I said, at last.

"He said that? When?"

"When you all went looking for me. Thank you, by the way, for worrying about me."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, looking confused. I quickly elaborated on the sentence, so he would understand why I was thanking him.

"Legolas, he said that you, Gimli and he had worried last night when you didn't see me, and that you had went looking for me."

"Oh," he simply said, before smiling to himself.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he might be thinking, but he didn't say anything else. We joined the others as Mithrandir declared it was time for a pause. We all sat on the rocks, eating a little bit of bread and chestnuts from last night, drinking and taking in the landscape. The sun was so warm, I couldn't help it and pushed off my hood, closing my eyes and enjoying the sunlight.

I watched as Boromir trained Merry and Pippin for sword fighting. He had started training them since our departure, sometimes joined by Sam and Frodo. It was obvious the Gondorian man liked the Hobbits very much. But who didn't, after all?

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor." Mithrandir explained out loud.

I remained standing behind Frodo and Sam, who had sat on a rock to look at their friends.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good!" Boromir exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said from his seat of bushes.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry said.

"Thanks," his friend answered.

"Faster!" Boromir said.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli started as I turned around to join the others, "Which I note they're _not_ , I'd say we were taking the _long_ way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli," Mithrandir answered calmly, "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas jumped from one stone to another but I didn't glance at him again, as I heard a gasp of pain behind me.

"Sorry!" Boromir exclaimed, after injuring Pippin's hand.

The young Hobbit wasn't terribly injured, though, considering how he kicked the shin of the auburn-haired man. I laughed as the two Hobbits started to wrestle with the Gondorian, all laughing.

"For the Shire!" Merry exclaimed, vehemently.

"Hold him! Hold him Merry!" Pippin added.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said, approaching them…only to greet the ground as well with all three of them as his feet were pulled from underneath him by the Hobbits.

I laughed, lightly, the atmosphere so peaceful that it didn't take much for everyone to hear the worry in Sam's voice as he spoke up:

"What is that?"

We turned around and followed his gaze, in the direction Legolas was intensely staring at. Some dark cloud in the sky but… something felt wrong.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said with a shrug.

"It's moving fast… Against the wind!" Boromir exclaimed suddenly.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide! Take cover!" Aragorn ordered.

Everyone ran, grabbing our bags and hiding behind rocks and under bushes. I saw Sam putting out the fire, and I was about to jump down a rock when I suddenly felt something. I lost balance and fell down the rocks with a gasp. Suddenly, I was _seeing_ something. It wasn't the Eye of Fire, or anything that had to do with the Ring, which shocked me more than what I was actually seeing. It went by very fast, blinding me like lightning, but I distinctly saw an old man wearing white, walking in the middle of a fiery place. I couldn't distinguish where or what it was. I only heard his words.

" _So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"_

I gasped again, trying to breathe, my head spinning terribly.

"Hide!" Someone shouted, but the voice was too fuzzy, and I couldn't hear anything else besides the screeching of Crebain and the voice of this man in white.

Someone grabbed me, suddenly, and I didn't have time to scream before I was strongly being pushed away from sight, just as the big black birds flew over us. I closed my eyes, covering my ears in pain. After the strange vision I just had, every one of my senses were awake. The sun was blinding me, every color hurting my eyes. My head was spinning, and I felt like every sound heard was an axe splitting my skull. I moaned, but a hand covered my mouth and held me close. I started to calm down as the Crebain flew away, my senses slowly going back to normal.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Legolas. He must have been the one who grabbed me and pulled me behind the bushes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, in a voice so low I wouldn't have heard if if I wasn't an elf.

I heard some more Crebain screeching terribly as they flew away, and I grabbed my braid, staring at my golden hair. I had uncovered them, perhaps… perhaps it was my fault…

The Fellowship started to come out of their hiding places, and I noticed the look Mithrandir threw me, but he was more focused on the Crebain than anything else.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched!" He said, frowning. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He concluded, glancing over the terribly high mountains.

My blood turned cold and I swallowed, taking a step back and hitting Legolas, who was behind me. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I couldn't focus on anything else. Mithrandir wanted to take the Pass of Caradhras and… and I just had a vision of a man in white knowing the plan and trying to stop it from happening.

"No..." I said.

I couldn't tell if it was luck or not, but Mithrandir heard me and turned towards me.

"We cannot take any other road, Malrin," he said.

"B-but… I..." I breathed, unable to focus.

"You fell really hard, you probably hit your head. Don't worry, Gandalf knows what he is doing." Aragorn said.

"Why did you fall? I thought elves had balance?" Pippin asked, curiously, as we gathered our things to head towards Caradhras.

Legolas glanced at me, as if challenging me to tell the truth, but… I suddenly couldn't. My throat was knotted in fear. What had this vision been? I have visions of the Ring and Sauron, and I am somewhat linked to them. But… it wasn't Sauron. It wasn't the Ring. What was it?

"I… I just felt dizzy, t-the screeching of the Crebain was too loud for my ears and..."

Most seemed satisfied by this explanation. Except Legolas, who only frowned even more at me. I quickly looked away from him, pulling lightly at my braid. The sun had caught its color, once again, and it was shining bright.

"It wasn't your hair," Legolas whispered so that I would be the only one to hear, "It didn't attract the Crebain. They were sent by Saruman to spy on us."

"Saruman…" I repeated, thinking again of the vision I had had.

Saruman was known as the White Wizard, and he was working for Sauron, using the Crebain. Could it mean… I had seen him? It was an old man wearing white whose vision struck me when the Crebain had appeared.

"Malrin, let's go," Legolas said, nudging me forward gently.

* * *

_More mystery about Malrin. Action is going to start soon! :)_

_Tell me what you think! :D_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	8. What Lies in the Dark Waters…

_Thank you to all who favorited and followed! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER VIII : What Lies in the Dark Waters…

_[An elf wakes up in Imladris without a single memory and only a peculiar appearance and scars on her forearms as clues about her past, taking the name of Malrin. Lord Elrond takes her under his protection and she becomes his apprentice. Several decades later, it was revealed that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. During Lord Elrond's council, the Fellowship of the Ring is created to destroy the Ring of Power but because of Saruman's spies they must take another way.]_

It was one of those few times when I was grateful to be an elf. I wasn't as sensitive to the cold as the others – apart from Legolas. I felt bad, especially for the Hobbits, they looked like they were about to freeze to death, holding themselves and trying to warm up by moving their hands up and down their arms.

We were walking through the snow, on a vast top between two peaks. I turned around and stopped, taking in the view. The snow was sparkling under the sun and from so far away, we could see the hills and forest. Everything was so big, and so beautiful. It was hard thinking that the end of the world was coming when such landscapes still existed.

"Look!" I said.

Everyone turned around sharply at once, glancing worriedly at me, but I quickly spoke up to ease their minds:

"Isn't it beautiful? Such a beautiful landscape!"

They all blinked at me before turning towards the beautiful lands we were fighting to protect. The Hobbits smiled, starting to tell me about the Shire and its different landscapes. Perhaps I was just imagining it, but I was pretty sure everyone was more at ease. Less tense, looking around us to see some beauty rather than to spot an enemy.

It wasn't until several hours later that the enemy made his apparition.

"Aah!"

We turned around and saw Frodo stumbling down and rolling in the snow, stopped and helped up by Aragorn. Suddenly, panic appeared on Frodo's face, his hand moving around his chest frantically. The realization that he had lost the Ring fell on me like an ice-cold shower, the blood in my veins freezing in fear when Boromir bent down and slowly picked up the golden ring. He held it up, watching it, and I felt its power acting, pulling to Boromir's heart, trying to corrupt it. The Gondorian stared with fascination at the Ring, I was feeling sick and had the urge to fight off something holding me, but I had no idea what it was. Sauron? The Ring? The fear?

"Boromir." Aragorn called with a tense voice.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said, his voice sounding far away, filled with the dark promises of the Ring, "Such a little thing…" He whispered as I slowly approached, my hand on the hilt of my dagger.

I noticed Gimli holding tighter his axe and Legolas' arm muscle moving just enough to show that he was ready to shoot if necessary.

"Boromir!" Aragorn exclaimed, so suddenly that I startled as much as the man. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He added in a lower voice.

Boromir swallowed and slowly walked to Frodo, handing him the Ring that was quickly taken, almost greedily, by the Hobbit who was frowning at him, fear shining in his eyes.

"As you wish. I care not…" Boromir said with a chuckle that sounded so wrong it almost made my ears bleed.

He ruffled the Hobbit's hair, jokingly, but the good atmosphere that had slowly come back had disappeared. The darkness of the Ring was back among us.

I dropped the hold on my dagger and kept walking, looking down at the snow. I was so focused on the Ring and Sauron that I had forgotten its real power: temptation, manipulation, drawing souls towards darkness. If anyone among the Fellowship, Boromir was the closest to it, considering his words at Elrond's Council and his behavior just now. He _had_ to stay away from the Ring and Frodo. For everyone's sakes.

At night, we found a little cave that allowed us to rest without fearing from the cold. As Gimli and Sam worked on the fire, I noticed Frodo staying away from the others, glancing worriedly at Boromir who had settled down for sleep. I noticed Pippin and Merry, nuzzled against him, all three of them sleeping soundly, wrapped under blankets and cloaks.

Legolas sat next to me and I almost startled, not having expected him to come so close to me, but then again, we didn't have much room.

"Are you all right? You have looked shaken since the Crebain," he said quietly.

"I think we are all shaken crossing the mountains, it's exhausting. And being spied on by Saruman. You can't know whether he is watching us right now or not…"

"So… your biggest fear is… Saruman?" He hesitated, staring at me intensely, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

My lips opened to answer but I was unable to find a voice. I had never met the wizard, but I knew exactly _who_ he was and _what_ he looked like. I had _seen_ him.

" _Have you ever met him? Saruman?"_ I asked in elvish to make sure as few as possible could understand if we were heard.

He seemed surprised by my switch to our language, but he didn't say a thing about it, only followed my silent request.

" _I met him, long ago. But I don't know him as I know Mithrandir. And he has never appeared to me as… open-minded as Mithrandir. It's as if the White Wizard has always been away from the world, watching over it as a ruler rather than a guardian."_

" _What does he look like? Is he really white?"_ I asked, tilting my head on a side in confusion.

Mithrandir was the Grey Wizard and all of him _was_ grey. His hair, his beard, his clothes. It's a surprise his staff and pipe weren't grey as well.

" _He has long white straight hair, and a white beard. He wears white and holds a white staff. Why?"_

I forced myself to breathe, leaning my head against the rocky wall.

"I couldn't tell…" I murmured as an answer, not sure whether or not I should say a thing about my vision.

I finally noticed Mithrandir staring at us intensely. I stared back at him and his frown increased, I felt as if he was reading my mind. I quickly looked down, trying to escape his gaze. If Legolas noticed anything, he didn't say a thing. I realized that though I felt comfortable with everyone, _he_ was the one I was comfortable with most. Probably because he was quiet, and an elf. I was used to quiet and elves.

I didn't notice I had started resting, head on his shoulder until he shook me awake next morning to go. I blushed in embarrassment at realizing I had spent the night with my head on his shoulder and busied myself with packing and helping the Hobbits. I couldn't help but glance at the elf, who was talking quietly with Mithrandir and Aragorn. He appeared to be fine. He wasn't embarrassed or annoyed. I didn't even know _why_ I was embarrassed in the first place, it didn't make any sense. Legolas glanced over his shoulder and our eyes met before I looked away, quickly. I had no idea whether or not he was embarrassed by it, or if he had looked away as quickly, but there was _no way_ I would look at him another time. Ever.

We didn't walk for more than a few hours before the wind rose, quickly followed by a heavy snow brought by dark clouds. Legolas and I could walk on top of the snow, as light as we were, but seeing the others struggling so much was hard. Legolas just kept on going first to make sure the path was clear and I was staying at the back of the line, to keep an eye on everyone and making sure I might be able to prevent an _accident_.

I felt _his_ presence before hearing his voice. I wavered and held onto the side of the mountain, putting a hand on my head. The vision from a few days ago came back to me, vividly. I could see him, see _Saruman_ another time, but this time he was at the top of a tower.

" _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!_ "

 _What was that?_ I thought to myself, looking around, but I couldn't see anything other than the snow falling on us as if wanting to bury us.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas shouted at the other side.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said.

I heard a loud sound coming from above and I gasped.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted as an avalanche fell on us.

I jumped down in the path made by the others' way and grabbed Bill's reins from Gimli's hands. The panicked pony had tried to get away from the dwarf but both would get hurt if it kept on with this avalanche. I managed to pull both dwarf and pony away from the snow. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that everyone was unhurt and sighed of relief.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we _must_ turn back!" Aragorn shouted, holding two Hobbits.

"No!" Gandalf screamed, stepping forward, out of the snow, starting to chant out a spell.

I couldn't understand why the wizard was so determined to go by the Pass of Caradhras. It would kill us all at this rate! The memory of my vision came back to me, and though it had been obvious, I felt foolish for not realizing what it had meant earlier.

" _If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"_

This was what Saruman _wanted_. He wanted us to go the way _he_ wanted – the most dangerous road of all.

" _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!"_ Gandalf chanted at the winds.

" _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_

This time the words had even more effect on me. I stumbled backwards, against the mountain side, visions flashing behind my eyes. I saw Saruman, as in my first vision, surrounded by flames. Then I saw him on the top of his tower, chanting to cause the mountain to fall on us. Then I saw something dark, black waters, something striking and trying to pull us. Screams. I heard screams. I saw flames, terrible flames of wraith. But it wasn't Sauron, it was _something else_.

I didn't even realize a second avalanche had fallen onto us until I was pushed down by a cold, heavy weight. It broke the spell and I didn't see anything for a long while. I didn't hear a thing either: no voice, no wind, no snow falling. Nothing but a long, hissing sound, invading my ears. The consequence of getting a terrible weight of ice-cold snow on you, I supposed.

Then, despite the cold, I realized that I was _buried_ under snow and started struggling. I felt movement beneath me and at my left, and knowing it was Gimli and Bill, I hurried. I pushed away blocks of snow and took a huge gulp of air as I reached for the surface. I noticed Legolas pulling himself out at the other side, and Aragorn breaking through the snow as well. I helped Gimli and Bill out of the snow, and after making sure they were uninjured, turned towards everyone else. Thankfully, everyone was fine, though freezing, but not yet dead – which was a very good sign.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir screamed over the sound of the wind and snow.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn replied.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli shouted.

I wanted to scream that it was the best thing to do. But I saw Mithrandir's worried expression and I swallowed. Whatever lay in Moria, it was the road Saruman wished for us to go.

"Mithrandir!" I called, "We shouldn't go through Moria! It's dangerous!"

"Way less dangerous than toppling over a mountain side!" Gimli grumbled. "Moria is the _safest_ road!"

"No! It's not! If it was, we would have taken it first! We shouldn't go there! We should head for the Gap of Rohan instead!"

"I agree!" Boromir said.

"We can't go near the Gap of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted.

"We can't go through Moria either!" I screamed, "It's exactly what Saruman wants us to do! It's dangerous, let's find another way!"

Gimli grunted to himself and we all turned towards the Grey Wizard. He was conflicted, and I begged him silently to _not_ go through Moria. He didn't want to go either. Why let Saruman have his way?

"Let the Ring bearer decide." He said at last.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said vehemently.

"Frodo?" Mithrandir asked.

We all turned towards the Hobbit. He looked at all of us and his eyes met mine. I shook my head in silence but fear and coldness had taken over him and he turned back towards Mithrandir.

"We will go through the mines," he decided.

I sighed in defeat, worry seeping through my body.

"So be it…" Mithrandir said in a low voice.

Once we had gotten out of the snow storm, the way down the mountain was pretty quick. We followed the mountains until we reached the Walls of Moria. Gimli was truly amazed by it, but I was fearing what might await us. Didn't the dwarves come to Lord Elrond's Council because communication with Moria had been impossible? Was this really the safest way? Or was it the way Saruman had forced us to take? Did the vision I had had had anything to do with… all of this? What did it all mean?

"Why did you want to avoid this place so feverishly?"

I turned towards Legolas who has spoken to me so that Gimli wouldn't hear us. Though, he was so excited, I wondered if he'd hear us even if we were standing right next to him.

"I-I don't know…" I answered.

Legolas stared at me intensely, with this gaze he had whenever he _knew_ I was hiding the truth.

"It might be nothing…" I breathed, more to myself than anyone else.

I suddenly stopped, gasping in shock as I saw the dark waters in front of the entrance.

"What is it?" Legolas asked curiously, frowning at my reaction.

I looked around and even though I had seen it for only a very short moment, it was… it was the dark waters I had seen in my vision. After that, there had been… _something_ , from the waters. Something _dangerous_.

"We shouldn't be here…" I murmured.

Legolas tilted his head, confused by my reaction, but we were distracted by Gimli who spoke up to attract everyone's attention to him:

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he said.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas murmured in a low, mocking voice.

I elbowed him with a frown but he only smiled at me.

"That wasn't very nice," I told him.

"Is it my fault dwarves are so empty-headed?"

"You will know, _Master Elf_ , that these doors were built by both an elf _and_ a dwarf."

He only frowned lightly and I continued, the others half-listening to me, half-admiring the invisible, secret doors.

"During the Second Age, it was decided to open a way to the west side of the Silvertine, which would facilitate contact and cooperation with the Elven realm of Hollin. The Elven Door, or the Doors of Durin, was constructed in cooperation between _Dwarves and Elves._ It was the two greatest craftsmen of the Second Age, the Elf and Lord of Eregion, Celebrimbor, _and_ the dwarf Narvi who built the Doors."

I looked at Legolas and Gimli, who were both frowning unhappily, and I smiled in a very satisfied way.

"See, you two _can_ work together too." I said excitedly.

"The day I will work with an elf will be the day I shall not be a dwarf any more!" Gimli grumbled.

I rolled my eyes while Legolas snorted at the dwarf's words. These two were terrible.

We walked by the side of the lake quietly. Frodo's foot slipped into the water and I swallowed, glancing at the lake. The surface of water moved slightly from the circles Frodo's foot had created. But nothing moved within the waters.

There were two dead trees at the entrance, and I put my hand on the trunk and waited for Mithrandir to open the doors.

"Well, let's see. Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight…" The wizard murmured.

He turned around, and perhaps it was his magic at work, but clouds moved away and let the moon appear. It shone on the cliff face and bright silvery light illuminated us, creating the lines of the beautifully decorated and craved doors.

"It's beautiful…" I said with a smile despite my fear.

I brushed the warm light, lightly, as Gimli had a snort of triumph to hear an elf admit that a dwarfish work was beautiful. I noticed some elvish writings above the doors as Mithrandir read them out loud for everyone.

"It reads ' _The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'_ "

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Merry and Pippin exchanged a confident smile as the old man took a step back, putting his staff against what appeared to be the door's lock.

" _Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen!_ " He exclaimed.

We all waited for something to happen but nothing did and the wizard looked utterly confused before trying another time:

" _Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!_ "

We stared in silence at the doors.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin remarked.

Mithrandir tried to push open the doors – which made him look quite desperate. He looked around and tried several spells, enchantments in several tongues.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs." He mumbled angrily.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked innocently – it was too much for Mithrandir who turned towards him with a frown.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions and I will try to find the opening words!" He exclaimed.

The poor Hobbit looked down, and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to smile at him.

" _Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!_ " Mithrandir tried – again.

"Perhaps it's in dwarfish?" I proposed, turning hopefully towards Gimli.

The dwarf started trying to say a few words, and Mithrandir started speaking in dwarfish, but still, nothing worked.

I noticed Aragorn and Sam sending Bill away and I felt my heart sink. I had grown attached to the brave pony. Then, I noticed Merry and Pippin, on the edge of water, looking for pebbles. When Merry rose, throwing his arm backwards, I understood what he wanted to do and quickly went to him, grabbing his arm before he could throw the stone in the waters.

"Don't do that," I said, "Do not disturb the water."

The two Hobbits glanced worriedly at the lake when Mithrandir threw his staff, sitting on the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, it's useless!" He exclaimed.

I was wondering if we would try to go by another road when I heard something. I turned sharply towards the lake. My sudden reaction had attracted Aragorn and Boromir's attentions as well and we saw the water moving, or rather, something moving _in it_.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo exclaimed suddenly, getting up, "Speak _'friend'_ and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"We shouldn't be here..." I whispered to Aragorn and Boromir as we saw little waves.

" _Mellon_ ," Mithrandir answered to Frodo.

The loud sound of the stone doors opening brought everyone's attention back to it but I kept staring at the dark waters. Everyone started entering Moria, but I remained on the edge of the lake bank, watching the waters fearfully.

"Malrin, come," Aragorn told me, throwing a glance towards the waters.

I hesitated before turning around, following the others. We walked slowly but I pushed the Hobbits forward, not wanting to remain too close to the entrance directly on the lake.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli exclaimed.

It was terribly dark, and there was a smell I knew oh-so-well. I froze, recognizing the scent of corpses and dust as Mithrandir made light appear, illuminating the room and showing us the massacre. Corpses, some rotted, most mummified, laying everywhere around us.

"This is no mine… It's a tomb!" Boromir said suddenly.

The Hobbits seemed to realize that and turned around, terror and disgust appearing on their faces while Gimli looked around frantically.

"Oh! No! Nooo!" He started screaming, sobbing and walking around, as if lost.

The Hobbits started retreating away from the corpses but I grabbed them, stopping them from going back towards the entrance.

"No, stay here," I told them.

"B-but–" Sam started, paling at the view of the dead dwarves.

"Goblins!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, throwing away a black arrow.

At once, he was ready to shoot an arrow, Aragorn and Boromir drawing out their swords. My hands were tickling to take my own weapons but I had to make sure the Hobbits remained safe. I didn't want them any way close to these waters.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir exclaimed.

The Hobbits didn't wait any longer, unable to remain in the dwarfish hall of massacre and upon hearing Boromir's words, they quickly backed away.

"Wait–" I told them, following them.

I froze, noticing something stirring in the water outside but before I could say anything, Boromir continued:

"Now get out of here! Get out!" He ordered.

I was about to shout not to, when suddenly, the monster guarding the entrance of Moria struck. Frodo's leg was grabbed by behind and he fell on the ground, being pulled out of the cave towards the lake.

"Frodo!" We shouted.

I ran forward and jumped, grabbing his hand before he could enter the water.

"Help!" The Ring-bearer shouted, fear in his eyes.

"Hold on, Frodo!" I screamed.

"Get off him!" Sam shouted, drawing out his sword.

He cut off a tentacle quickly and I fell backwards as Frodo was released. I pulled him towards me but the water moved suddenly as the Watcher emerged. I stared at it with wide eyes, many tentacles coming out of the waters at once. It grabbed Frodo once again while pushing away the other Hobbits. I held onto Frodo's hand, but he was pulled in the air despite my will.

"No!" I shouted, trying to catch him.

Frodo shouted and I saw an arrow hit the tentacle holding Frodo, but it was far from enough. Boromir and Aragorn rushed past me, into the water, attacking the Watcher with their swords, but there were so many tentacles, so fast and powerful, it was impossible to fight them all.

My hand fell on my side bag and I quickly opened it, taking a bottle of herbs while looking for some liquid. I quickly opened the lids and mixed the herbs and liquids that should not be put together. I shook the bottle and threw a look, seeing that Frodo was now flinging around in the air, the monster ready to eat him. I felt the buzzing sensation in my hand as the reaction started to operate within the bottle. I didn't have much time.

"Hey! Monster!" I called, running into the water.

A tentacle projected Aragorn away into the water and suddenly, something hit me. I fell into the water, swallowing way too much as something big and gross circled my waist. Before I knew it, the tentacle that had caught me was lifting me up in the air. I noticed that Boromir was just under Frodo and I felt the almost burning warmth of the bottle in my hand. I held my arm backwards and threw the bottle with as much strength as possible against the tentacle that was holding Frodo. The reaction that had started occurred, and the bottle exploded against the tentacle. The creature screeched in pain as his tentacle was burnt off, Frodo falling and being caught right in time by Boromir. I smiled to myself before gasping, the tentacle circling me was tightening. I fought it off, struggling and trying to grasp my daggers, but the limb wasn't letting me. It moved me around in the air, and then I saw it, the mouth of the creature, wide opened and razor-sharp teeth ready to cut me into pieces.

Two arrows hit the tentacle that was holding me and the Watcher stopped, cringing in pain. It gave me just the time I needed. I moved around and managed to grab my bow and an arrow. I aimed at the creature and my arrow flew right into the back of its mouth. It screamed and moved me more frenetically around as I shot another arrow at his head. Suddenly, the tentacle holding me let go and I fell into the water. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the water. I saw that it was Aragorn, pulling me towards the cave where Boromir was taking Frodo.

"Into the Mines!" Mithrandir shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir screamed.

"Into the cave! Run!" Aragorn screamed, letting go of my arm as we struggled to run into the water.

Legolas shot an arrow that added another scream of pain from the Watcher that pulled back. I slipped, arriving on the edge of the lake and the archer grabbed my arm, pulling me up and we ran into Moria. We ran through the mummified corpses, but the Watcher roared in rage and reached out again. Its tentacles tried to grab us even within the Mines. But the old construction couldn't hold the Watcher's attack. I turned around just as rocks of the doors dropped.

"Faster! Run!" Aragorn shouted again.

We did as he said as the roof of the passage collapsed. Legolas and I were projected forward, a cloud of dust surrounding us. As well as total darkness. I gasped on the ground, reaching for something, anything and I held onto someone's hand. I stared, completely frightened, into the darkness. As an elf, my eyes could see much further, and much better, even in the darkest of nights. I had never been completely enveloped into darkness – not since I had woken up. Panic strangled me right when I saw a faint beam of light emitting from Mithrandir's staff.

Silence had fallen, which was unnerving after the shouts and screams from the Watcher's attack. I swallowed and looked down, noticing that the hand I had hold onto was Legolas'. Our eyes met, his bright blue eyes almost beaming into the darkness. So blue I felt as if I was seeing the sky.

I pulled my hand away, suddenly, getting up on trembling legs as he did the same.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Mithrandir said with a dark voice, looking worriedly at the only way we had: forward. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world…"

We started advancing in complete silence, fear and worry falling on us. I was soaked and covered in dirt and dust but I suddenly froze, Legolas bumping into me. He blinked at me, silently asking me why I had stopped.

The dark waters. The Watcher striking from within the waters, attacking us, dragging us. It was my vision.

* * *

_Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	9. A Light in the Darkness of Moria

_Thank you to all who favorited and followed! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER IX: A Light in the Darkness of Moria

_[Malrin now knows that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. The Fellowship of the Ring goes through Moria because of Saruman's spies. Malrin realizes that she doesn't just have visions caused by the Ring – but also glimpses of the future.]_

I quickly realized that darkness wasn't the best option for me. I was used to seeing very well from very far, so not seeing much, even close, was truly disturbing. It didn't help that the panic I had started to feel from knowing I had had visions of the future slowly bubbled into me. If it wasn't for Legolas who was watching me closely, I would have fallen down the Mines three times already. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, but he didn't dare. Mithrandir has ordered us to be as silent as possible, and with Goblins hidden in this maze, we definitely didn't want to have Moria as our tomb.

At first, I had thought it might be a coincidence, having a vision of Saruman. But then it had happened again, and what I had seen turned out to be true. It wasn't much, and it was very different from the visions I had with the Ring, but I wasn't a fool, and I was Lord Elrond's apprentice. I knew of his foresight. I knew that some rare, old, powerful elves _could_ develop foresight. But I wasn't old or powerful. I was just cursed by being bound to the One Ring. How could I _possibly_ develop something such as foresight?

I feared Mithrandir might know something, with the way he was sometimes glancing at me since the vision I had had from the Crebain. These visions worried me, especially when I knew what Lord Elrond saw and went through because of this power of his. But what was worst was that I had no idea how to control it: I knew that it took many decades for Lord Elrond to control and manipulate his foresight, but I was on a quite dangerous quest to destroy the Ring of Power and Sauron. I didn't have decades to control this power, and every time it happened, it was during a very bad time and I couldn't think or move for as long as it lasted. What if it happened in the middle of a fight and endangered the others?

I had to discuss this with Mithrandir, he was the only one able to help me, but I couldn't let the others hear. Who knew what this ability, if it really was foresight, meant while I was _also_ bound to the Ring? Were these two things linked?

I didn't want to be relieved when we paused, but I gladly sat down, trying to protect myself from plain view. I was wondering if I should go talk to Mithrandir now when a gourd appeared in front of me. I looked up and saw Legolas, handing me water that I drank. I haven't realized how bad the taste in my mouth was until then.

"Are you all right?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, I just drank too much of the foul water earlier."

"That's not what I was asking," he added with a little sigh.

He turned away from me, as if he wasn't expecting me to talk but… I suddenly wanted to reach to him, to tell him about my fears and what I thought was happening to me. But I had no idea whether or not I should do it. Before I could muster the courage to do so, though, Legolas spoke up:

"It was very reckless what you did back there," he murmured, his tone scolding.

"Saving my friend?" I retorted, not wanting to bicker with him about my 'reckless' actions _now_.

"It was also pretty impressive. What was it the bottle you threw at the tentacle to free Frodo?" Legolas asked, sounding more curious than scolding now.

"It was just a little mix of herbs and products, I don't have enough any more for another explosion of that sort, though…"

"I do hope it wasn't something for us to drink in case of injury," he mocked, a little smile on his lips.

I smiled back and shook my head, lightly.

"No, don't worry…"

"I don't, I trust you," he said with a gaze so serious and confident that it threw me off.

I had no idea what to say to such powerful words, and I had not realized how much I needed to hear these words until now. Legolas had already told me that he didn't think I was evil, but he had never said he _trusted_ me.

"I-I trust you too…" I murmured, flushing lightly, my heart beating a little faster. "And… thank you for these arrows, it gave me the time to react. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He seemed hesitant before glancing at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is the one who cut off the tentacle, you should thank him," he said as Mithrandir said we should start walking again.

I sighed as Legolas got up, and I blinked as he offered me his hand. I smiled lightly, appreciating the gesture and took it, getting up a little more confident thanks to him.

We walked for so long into the darkness that I couldn't tell any more whether it was day, night, or how long we had walked.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but mithril." Mithrandir said at some point.

He shone the light from his staff down into a vast mine below. I leaned forward, staring in wonder at the beautiful silvery metal shining into the hard, dark rock.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," he added.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

I had read about mithril and its amazing solidity. If only all soldiers could wear mithril, so many injuries could be avoided…

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Mithrandir said with a smile on his face.

The Hobbits all looked a little astonished by that, but I couldn't help but silently disagree. No matter how incredible mithril was, it would never be worth a home, especially the home of such gentle creatures as Hobbits.

The next few hours, we climbed steep steps before finally finding a cave that was large enough to let us sleep in. We couldn't make a fire, but we ate some bread, dried fruits and the remaining chestnuts.

"I will take the first watch," Legolas said.

Everyone agreed, Legolas and I had the best eyes. It would be the best choice – especially in such a dangerous place.

I tried to rest, my body was tired and my mind exhausted but I kept looking around, seeing nothing but darkness. I cannot even imagine what the others would see considering their eyes weren't as good as mine. They must be walking blindly… I could see their sleeping forms, the contest of whose snoring would be louder having started a long moment ago.

I sighed and turned around. I noticed Legolas who was sitting against the cave wall, looking over the mines and towards us once in a while. He must have felt watched because his amazingly blue eyes turned towards me and he smiled, hesitantly. I got up and approached him, sitting by his side in silence.

"You can't rest?" He asked, gently, his voice low to not disturb anyone.

"No, I can't. I feel like the darkness is going to swallow me whole…"

Legolas smiled sadly and I continued, not knowing why I felt so light-hearted just by talking to him.

"I keep looking up at the ceiling but I…"

My voice trailed off as I stared at my hands, covered in dirt. Legolas finished the sentence for me:

"You miss the open sky?" He whispered, his breath as light as a caress.

I looked back at him, and nodded. We were both elves, so he must feel as claustrophobic as me right now, walking into an almost complete darkness, through foul-aired mines full of dwarves bodies.

"When I was a child, I couldn't rest very well. I was scared to go to sleep," he started with a soft, longing smile. "My father would always remain at my side until I'd start resting, and there was always a light in my room. But every night, I would wake up and see that my father was gone and I'd panic. Maybe it was because I was spending most of my days looking at the sky and running in the forest, but in my room, whenever I would look up, I would see nothing but a wooden ceiling, keeping me away from fresh air and the view of the sky."

He paused and I stared at him in silence, taking in his beauty. Legolas was very handsome, even for an elf. I realized that the air didn't smell as terrible as these last few hours. It smelled of the forest after rain, of the dew of grass and flowers in the morning as it tickled my toes. I realized it was Legolas' scent, so particular, so fresh, so peaceful… It felt so much like home, sitting next to him, listening to his childhood story, his scent blissfully surrounding me.

"One night, I was too scared and I ran away from my room. I was probably looking for my father, but I ended up on the roof."

"How did you manage to escape _on the roof_ while looking for your father?" I asked, chuckling at the very idea of a little Legolas, lost on the roof.

His lips twitched upwards for a bright smile but then, he _chuckled_. I wasn't sure I had heard the sound at all until it _kept resonating in my ears._ It was clear and beautiful, as a river giggling happily down in a meadow. I stared at him in astonishment, but my grin was huge. I felt so happy just hearing that sound.

"I have _no idea_. All that matters is, that I ended up on the roof and I looked up."

His smile softened and his eyes became filled with melancholy, probably at the thought of his home, his family, his childhood. All of the innocence he had lost over the many centuries of life.

"And I saw the moon, and the stars, and it was _so_ bright and _so_ beautiful… I wasn't scared any more."

Legolas looked back at me with a gentle smile, his hand reaching up and his fingers tucking in a lock of hair that had fallen from my braids.

"Every time I feel a little scared before trying to rest or sleep, I think about the night sky. About the moon bathing everything in silver, and the stars sparkling happily, as if chanting to me so I could fall asleep."

I smiled, softly, losing myself in his blue eyes, as bright as a summer sky, as joyful as the sun. I could spend all of eternity watching these eyes…

"What happened to you that night?" I asked in a whisper.

I realized how close we were, but I didn't want to move. It felt comforting, warm and reassuring to be so close to Legolas. I wasn't scared any more.

He grinned, mischievously, his eyes sparkling happily.

"I fell asleep on the roof. When I wasn't found in my chambers, the whole palace was turned upside down. Somehow, my father still managed to be the one to find me on the roof."

"I can imagine the panic if the little prince had disappeared from his bedroom during the night, escaping under the nose of the guards," I mumbled, trying to hold back my laughter.

Legolas grinned at me, as if he was trying as hard as me to not laugh. We couldn't wake the others, or indicate our presence in Moria. Our noses were almost touching now, and I could feel his breath on my face. It was warm and comforting, and for the first time since I woke up, seven decades ago, it felt _right_ , I felt at _home_ …

"Your fragrance…" He breathed, his eyes glancing at my lips so fast I was sure I had imagined it, "You have the sweetest scent of rose…"

I wanted to tell him how comforting his scent was but I couldn't say a thing. His fingers that had put away my hair were now on my cheek, caressing it so gently it was as light as a feather. He started to open his lips when someone suddenly got up.

Legolas and I quickly moved apart from each other, putting a safe distance between us as Pippin yawned, trying to find his footing between all the snoring bodies.

"P-Pippin?" I squeaked, blushing madly at the idea of having been caught by the Hobbit.

He looked at Legolas and I and blinked before yawning again.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, in a lower voice.

"Mother Nature calls…" He mumbled sleepily before finally finding his way towards the back of the cave.

I had no idea if I should hit him on the head for choosing _this time_ to be waken up by Mother Nature's call, or if I should just hit _my_ head on the wall for wishing he had _not_ interrupted this moment. Still blushing, I glanced at Legolas who was looking over the mines, as if nothing had happened.

I stared at him for a long moment, wondering if he was regretting everything that just happened. I swallowed, not knowing what to do, so I hesitantly reached out for his hand. He didn't move when my skin touched his, and after a short moment, his hand turned around so that his fingers grasped mine. Pippin came back, falling on the ground and snoring right away, and Legolas finally looked back at me with a soft smile.

"You should rest. If it can't come to you, think of the moon and the stars…"

He seemed to hesitate, as if he wanted to add something, but he hid his hesitation with a smile. I nodded, feeling much better than before, and even if I hesitated, he didn't move away when I put my head against his shoulder.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to watch," I whispered.

He nodded, his lips brushing my forehead so fast I wasn't sure if I had dreamed it or not. The need to rest was taking over me, numbing my mind and my body. I had been overwhelmed by the darkness before, but now Legolas was my light in the darkness of Moria. He was my moon and my stars…

" _Quel esta, Lirimaer_ …" He breathed, as I was taken by a peaceful sleep.

I was woken up by a little nudge on my shoulder. I looked up, but saw Aragorn's face instead of Legolas's. I looked to my side, noticing Legolas resting. I looked back at Aragorn, and understanding my silent question, he smiled, lightly.

"I woke up not long before it was your turn of guard, so I took it so you could rest," he said. "I need a little more sleep though."

"It's fine, I'll take it from here," I said with a smile.

He nodded but glanced between Legolas and I, an amused smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow at the brown-haired man, whose smile turned into a smirk, much more mischievous than before.

"What is it?" I asked him.

Aragorn shook his head, lightly, as if he had just heard some foolish, amusing thing from a child, then walked away to rest with the others. Sometimes I just couldn't understand what that man was thinking.

I looked at Legolas, hoping he hadn't been awakened, but thankfully, he hadn't reacted. Watching his face, I couldn't help but think once again of what had happened last night… I wasn't sure I could look at Legolas again after what had _almost_ happened. We had a _mission_ , we had to focus on this. And solely this.

When Mithrandir rose, I knew it was time to wake up the others, so I shook Legolas as lightly as possible. He blinked at me, but before our gazes could lock I got up, moving to wake the Hobbits. I sensed Legolas's intense gaze staring at my back, and it took all of my willpower to not look back at him.

We started climbing the stairs once again, but soon we found ourselves to a crossroad in the mine: three portals loomed before us. We waited for a moment for Mithrandir to decide which way to go, until he seemed uneasy.

"I have no memory of this place..." He murmured to himself.

We waited for a moment, but after a while it was obvious Mithrandir had no idea where we were. Everyone sat on the stairs and on the ground, taking it as an opportunity to rest while the wizard was sitting on a rock, deciding which way to go.

I looked between the Fellowship and Mithrandir, and though I knew he was thinking hard, it might be my only way to talk to the wizard before anything else happened. And I was too stressed by everything to delay it any longer. I climbed up the stairs and approached him, but he didn't even twitch at my presence, even when I sat on the stone next to him.

"Mithrandir," I started hesitantly, "C-can I talk to you for a moment? If it doesn't bother you?"

He glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Talking always clears my mind. It might be easier to decide which way to go after. And I presume _you_ need to clear your mind, don't you, Malrin?"

"I… I think you know… but… I had visions. N-not with the Ring, but _after_ the Fellowship had departed from Imladris… It started with the Crebain and then in the mountains but… what frightened me is that… it showed me things that were yet to happen, but _happened_ anyway…"

The wizard took his pipe and slowly, calmly, started cleaning it before filling it with those damn leaves of his. A flame sparkled at his fingers to burn the leaves and he started smoking. I had been staring at him for several minutes at this point, waiting for an answer. I was about to shake him or make him swallow his smoking pipe when he finally spoke up:

"What is it you desire to know? If it is an answer you seek, you have thought of it much, and you found it already, haven't you?"

I swallowed, and he looked at me, his eyes wise beyond years.

"If you want me to tell you whether or not you are right, I won't give you any answer."

"Why not?"

"It isn't my role to give answers."

"Please, Mithrandir, stop with the riddles and tell me if I am going crazy or not," I begged, clenching my hands together until I trembled.

"It isn't my role to give straight answers, and my riddles are to guide you _towards_ the answer. I cannot answer your question, for it is already in your heart. You only need to find it."

I looked down as he breathed out a circle of smoke, watching it evaporate towards the ceiling, thoughtfully.

"Ever since I first met you, Malrin," Mithrandir continued, calmly, "you have been scared, of yourself, of your past, of _living_. This fear is holding you back and it's keeping at bay the answers you might have. Stop fighting your fear, and accept it all. You know who you are, you just need to remember."

"But… how can I know who I am, if I can't remember my past?" I asked, tilting my head on a side in confusion.

He pointed his pipe at me, as if I was on the right path for an answer.

"Ah. There it is. A good question. And here's my riddle for you: do not let your past define you, my dear."

I wanted to ask him more, but I was at a loss. I sighed and turned around, joining the others as Frodo, pale as a ghost, climbed up to take my place next to Mithrandir. In the end, my conversation with the wizard had only confused me more…

I noticed that everyone, apart from Legolas, had decided to follow Mithrandir's example and smoke. At least it kept the air from smelling _too much_ like corpses.

I sat on the stairs and Pippin turned towards me.

"Malrin, Bilbo said you had amazing stories, could you tell us one?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment, trying to remember what story I had mentioned to Bilbo.

"It's a story for children, I doubt it will interest you."

"We're bored out of our minds! No matter what sort of story it is, it will be interesting!" Merry said.

I thought for a moment and I was about to start telling my story, when Mithrandir's voice came down from above us.

"Ah! It's that way!" He exclaimed.

"He's remembered!" Merry said, cheerfully.

Pippin looked up at me, almost sad, but I smiled at him and told him with a tone of confidence, "Another time, I'll tell you this story, but now we need to move."

He grinned, happily, as we started joining Mithrandir, who answered Merry.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We took the passage on the left, and soon enough we arrived to an open space. The air was much easier to breath, but we couldn't see where we were or where we were heading.

"Let me risk a little more light…" Mithrandir said, lifting up his staff that shone brighter.

It illuminated a huge hall of stone, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. I gasped, looking up in amazement, it was so tall, and yet so delicately craved. It was magnificent!

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf!" Mithrandir announced, his voice sounding powerful with those words.

I turned around myself, craning my neck to try to see, but it was too far away for me to see. There were so many details and it was so beautiful, I couldn't think of anything _that_ impressive I had ever seen…

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake…" Sam murmured.

"It's magnificent! I've seen anything so amazing!" I exclaimed, happily, chuckling and spinning around.

" _Finally_ an elf who can appreciate _real_ art…" Gimli murmured, throwing a satisfied smile at Legolas who huffed and looked around.

But I could tell he was impressed too.

Unfortunately, we had no time to admire the beauty of the dwarfish construction and we moved on, walking through the hall that seemed infinite. Suddenly, Gimli gasped and we looked in the same direction as him. We could see doors, opening to a room illuminated by a ray of sunlight.

"Oh!" Gimli exclaimed, running as fast as possible into the chamber.

"Gimli!" Mithrandir called as we ran after him.

When we arrived, we only saw corpses all around, and a crypt in the middle, the sunlight shining upon it.

"No! Oh, no! Noooo!" Gimli screamed, falling to his knees in front of the tomb.

I moved towards him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sobbed openly while Mithrandir stopped next to the tomb, reading out loud what was written.

" _'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'_ He is dead, then. It's as I feared…"

He gave his staff and hat to Pippin and bent down, taking a very old book from the hands of a dead dwarf. The wizard opened it and cleared the dust. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Legolas, who seemed nervous, turning towards Aragorn.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" He told him in a hushed voice.

I moved around as Mithrandir started reading what was written on the last page of the book.

" _'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'"_

He turned the page, slowly, and I bent down next to a dwarf corpse. He was still clenching his axe in fear. I reached out to him, but when my fingers brushed his, I had another vision. Flames and a wrinkled face, covered in dust, holding himself only with weak hands on the edge of a terrible fall. His lips moved but I couldn't tell what his words were and the vision stopped.

I gasped and fell on my behind, my hands trembling. Legolas frowned and came to me as Mithrandir was finishing to read.

 _Valar… Mithrandir…_ I had just… I had just seen him, about to fall off towards death… W-what did it mean…?

" _'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out… They are coming.'"_

I turned towards the wizard as everyone took in the meaning of the words. The dwarves had been surrounded by the Goblins and killed off, or died, prisoners of their own kingdom. The wizard must have seen my expression because he frowned at me. He opened his lips, as if to ask me what had just happened, when we heard a bumping sound. We turned towards the well where a corpse of a dwarf was. Pippin had just touched an arrow that had made the head fall off the corpse. Slowly the rest of the body, attached to a chain and a bucket, fell as well. The sound of each hit resonated loudly all around us, Pippin wincing, guiltily, every single time the corpse was hitting another layer of the depth of Moria.

Silence fell on us until it was broken by Mithrandir who slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He exploded, gaze furious.

"Mithrandir!" I exclaimed, getting up and hurrying towards the poor Hobbit, putting my hands on his shoulders protectively, "Don't talk to him like that! He didn't do it on purpose!"

"Don't mother him, Malrin! He just–"

His voice trailed off as we heard drums echoing up from deep below. I shivered in the same terror that appeared on everyone's faces.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the blue light emanating from the Hobbit's sword.

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed as screeches echoed all around us, coming from the hall.

Boromir ran to lock the door before I could suggest to make a run for the exit as fast as possible. Arrows hit the doors, almost hitting him in the face. Aragorn dropped his torch and yelled to the Hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

I hurried to push all the Hobbits together behind Mithrandir and I as Aragorn ran to help Boromir close the door. I heard a furious scream that didn't sound like orcs.

"They have a cave-troll…!" Boromir said, somehow sounding more annoyed than scared.

I had read about cave-trolls but I never thought I'd hear one – or _see_ one for that matter. I was about to _fight_ it.

Legolas threw spears and axes to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. I was about to go help them when a hand stopped me, grabbing my coat. I turned around to see Pippin, clenching my cloth, fear and guilt shining in his eyes.

"Malrin… I'm sorry…" He murmured.

My heart broke and I fell on my knees in front of him, I took his hands in mine but when I talked, it was addressed to the four frightened Hobbits.

"Don't be, it would have happened anyway. They are so close they had probably caught our scent before and were waiting to ambush us. Thanks to you, we might be able to fight them off," I said, so confidently I almost believed my words. "We will _fight_ them, and we will _win_. We will protect you, _all_ of you, all right?"

I looked over at the Hobbits who nodded before bravely drawing out their swords. Their hands were shaking, they were scared to the bone, but they still looked up at whatever would come out of the door. I nodded at them, smiling proudly before standing up, taking out my bow and drawing an arrow as everyone took out their weapons. Gimli jumped on top of Balin's tomb, brandishing his axe furiously.

"AARGH! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He shouted.

* * *

_Tell me what you think so far, next chapter will have some differences from the canon._

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	10. The Price of Moria

_Here is the next chapter with a change from the movie considering that, well, Malrin's presence changes a few things and brings new consequences._

_Thank you to all who followed and favorited! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOW-SHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER X : The Price of Moria

_[Malrin now knows that she might be bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. The Fellowship of the Ring goes through Moria because of Saruman's spies. Malrin realizes that she doesn't just have visions caused by the Ring – but also glimpses of the future. But then, lost in the darkness of Moria, the Fellowship is noticed by the orcs who have settled in.]_

"AARGH! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli shouted from the top of Balin's tomb.

We waited, weapons at the ready, while the orcs were hitting the wooden doors, trying to break through. We waited for so long, adrenaline rushing through our veins, that I was almost getting impatient. My heart was clenched tightly in fear, but what was most agonizing was waiting for the battle. I clenched my bow tightly as the wood started to break. I almost wanted to open the doors for the orcs with the hope it would make this battle start at last!

The wood of the door started to break, and Legolas' arrow hit the orcs, who screeched. Aragorn, Legolas and I continued shooting at them through the holes in the door. Suddenly, the doors broke down and the orcs flew in. We shot as many as we could, but they were here and the battle began.

I had read many things about orcs, how they had once been elves, now corrupted and tortured. When I saw these huge creatures, with grey looking skin, black pointy teeth, oily hair stuck against their skulls, eyes so dark and frightening, it felt as I was staring at death itself. I couldn't believe I could possibly be related in _any way_ to these things.

My shock was soon cut short though, because they screeched and charged at us. I shot several more arrows, realizing that, despite hitting the orcs effectively, my hands were trembling. Aragorn and Boromir switched to their swords as Mithrandir shouted and charged at the orcs, followed by the Hobbits.

I threw my bow over my shoulder, bending down to avoid an orc's mass. I took out my daggers from my back and quickly cut his throat. I spun around, killing another orc. They were disgusting, and smelled so foul I had to keep my mouth shut to not throw up. Their breath was so horrible it almost made me cry. I stopped an orc's sword with one of my daggers, and for a moment the orc and I glared at each other. He snarled at me, and I shot my other dagger into his throat. His snarl turned into a gargling sound of pain as he fell backwards. I heard the thumping sound of an arrow behind me, followed by a squeal, and as I turned around I saw an orc, who had been about to kill me, falling on the ground, an arrow in its back. I looked up at Legolas, who was shooting from a wall. He nodded at me and kept shooting.

Suddenly, the door seemed to break even more, stones falling from the roof as a massive, disgusting creature with tiny, nasty-looking eyes, came in, howling his anger. A cave-troll. I swallowed as it approached. It was shot by Legolas, but the creature didn't seem bothered by the arrow. The troll advanced, swinging his mace in the air before aiming at Sam, who was standing just in front of him.

"SAM!" I shouted, running forward.

I saw with terror the troll swinging his mace down at Sam, but the Hobbit was faster than I thought because he threw himself under the troll's legs just in time, running away from the creature. I realized, fearfully, that the Hobbits had the less abilities to fight out of all of us. I didn't have much experience in battle and killing, but these orcs didn't deserve to live any way. The Hobbits… they had never battled before being dragged into this crazy quest.

I didn't have much time to think about it, because I saw the troll turning around to finish Sam. Aragorn and Boromir caught the troll's chains, pulling him away from the Hobbit. I didn't know how they managed to, but the troll was pulled back enough so that it would leave Sam alone. Unfortunately, the troll's attention turned towards Aragorn and Boromir. It grabbed his own chains and pulled before swinging it around, throwing Boromir against a wall. I gasped, and rushed towards him, but I sighed in relief when I saw him getting up, shaking his head in confusion.

An orc charged at me, and I bent down before throwing my weapon into his stomach, killing it instantly. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Boromir was still too confused and that an orc was about to attack him, running to him with his sword held high. I stopped an orc charging at me with a dagger while pulling a throwing knife from my arm-guard, and I spun around, throwing the knife into Boromir's orc's throat while avoiding my orc, cutting his throat with my dagger. The two orcs fell down, and Boromir seemed to wake up enough to get up and fight.

The troll then decided to attack Gimli this time, and destroyed Balin's tomb with his mass. The dwarf avoided the hit, and, thankfully, his luck was enough that he somehow avoided the mass while the troll was hitting the orcs around. Legolas shot two arrows at once at the troll and I stopped. I had never seen anyone shooting _two_ arrows at once, and even less the arrows _hitting_ the target – I would have to ask him to teach me that, _if_ we got out of here.

Unfortunately, it brought the troll's attention to the elf, and the vile creature swung his chain at Legolas. My breath caught in my throat, trying to scream at him, but unable to, fear for the elf taking over me. It'd take more than that to injure him, because he avoided it several times without trouble, until the troll wrapped his chain around a pillar by accident. Legolas stamped down on the chain and ran along it onto the troll's head, who tried to get him off by shaking his head around. I stopped breathing, but suddenly, I was hit by something strong and I fell down on the ground, an orc lifting up his black sword above me. I took one of my throwing knife and threw it so fast that I didn't see it hit the orc until he fell backwards. I breathed, heavily, and turned around, seeing Legolas standing on his feet, safe and sound. I sighed in relief.

My relief was cut short, because I suddenly noticed the troll advancing towards Pippin, Merry and Frodo, all three cornered against a wall and between pillars. I stood up and ran forward as the troll hit the wall with his mass, thankfully avoiding the Hobbits. Frodo hid behind a pillar, the troll trying to find him. I jumped up on what was left of Balin's tomb and strung an arrow on my bow.

"HEY! Ugly!" I shouted at the troll.

Somehow, I attracted its attention and it turned around, looking for me with his little eyes. I shot the arrow into his chest, but it ricochetted from his skin. He swung his mass towards the tomb, but I jumped off of it and ran in circle around. The troll was so big it made it slow, and I took out my two daggers before running straight towards it. It growled and lifted up his mass to hit me, but I avoided it, falling on the ground and sliding under the creature. I sliced his legs with my daggers as I went under his legs, stopping behind it. It howled in pain and moved around, but I hadn't hit deep enough. His skin was thicker than I thought.

I looked up. It had dropped his mass, but it turned towards me, growling in rage, pain shining in his dark eyes. I saw from the corner of my eyes Frodo, staying against the wall where he was safe.

"Stay here!" I screamed at him.

I didn't wait to know if he listened, because the troll advanced towards me. It tried to grab me but I bent down, I tried to hit it with my daggers but I couldn't reach it in time. I tried to take a step back as it kept approaching, but my foot hit some stones. I looked behind me, but I was trapped. This short moment of inattention was enough for the troll to grab me. I screamed and dove my daggers into his hands. but the skin was hard and it howled at me, a few inches from his face, its foul breath almost knocking me unconscious.

"HEY!"

I didn't have time to stop him, Frodo bravely jumped on the troll's back, who let go of me, thrashing around to get rid of the Hobbit, who fell down next to me. I got up, but by this time the troll had grabbed an orc's spear and turned towards us. It spun it around with a yell of fury, and I was hit by the shaft of the spear in my chest. With the strength of the troll, it threw me away, and I hit the wall so hard I couldn't breath. I fell to the ground, my daggers skidding away from me. I breathed, hard, white points dancing before my eyes. I'd have bruises, but I would be all right.

I looked up, and stopped breathing as I saw the troll throwing the spear into Frodo's body. The Hobbit gasped in pain before falling. I heard Merry and Pippin's yell after a stunned silence and they jumped on the troll's head, stabbing it furiously.

I got up on trembling legs, and I wanted to go see Frodo, but the troll grabbed Merry and swung him around before he was thrown on the ground. Mithrandir and Gimli took turns stabbing the troll. Pippin stabbed the creature in the back of its head another time and I heard the smothered sound of an arrow as it penetrated the flesh. The troll mumbled weakly in pain, and wavered before collapsing on the ground.

Silence fell in the hall, and I realized that all the orcs had been killed and that everyone was catching their breath.

"Oh no!" Aragorn breathed, running towards Frodo's body.

"Wait! Don't touch him!" I shouted as Aragorn was about to turn him around.

He stopped, and I ran to them. I swallowed, seeing the spear but I couldn't see the injury without moving the Hobbit. I slowly and carefully turned over Frodo, who gasped for breath. I startled and Sam ran to us.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed, kneeling next to him.

"Are you all right? Are you injured? Where does it hurt?" I asked the young Hobbit as I took away the spear and realized… it hadn't pierced the Hobbit's flesh at all…

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo said with a little smile, sitting up as I helped him, completely stunned by his miraculous state.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed, as shocked as I was.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Mithrandir said mysteriously.

I frowned as Frodo pushed away his shirt, revealing a silvery shirt that sparkled under the torches' light.

"Mithril!" Gimli exclaimed in wonder, "You are full of surprises Master Baggins!"

"Let me see you," I ordered, pulling up his mithril shirt carefully.

He was already terribly bruised, the purple skin turning black. Some mithril had broken from the shirt and had penetrated his flesh, but I didn't feel any bruised or broken rib – which was an amazing relief. I opened my lips to say something when we heard orcs down the hall.

"We need to move!" Legolas said, pulling me up.

"But! I–"

Frodo threw me a little smile and got up. I wanted to check everyone's injuries but danger was coming – and fast, we didn't have time. Legolas handed me my daggers and bow ,and I thanked him with a gaze as Frodo was being helped up by Aragorn.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Mithrandir ordered.

We ran out of the back door of the chamber, orcs quickly appearing to pursue us.

"Are you sure you are all right, Frodo?!" I screamed to him as we ran.

"I'm fine!" He answered, hurrying forward.

"And you, Boromir? You hit your head hard earlier! Are you all right? Does anyone need anything?"

"You'll check on us and heal us all that you want, but later! Hurry!" Legolas answered, forcing me to accelerate.

I rolled my eyes and I was about to fire a retort back to him, when suddenly orcs sprung out from the floor. We avoided them by running faster, circling away from them. I lifted up my eyes and saw the figures of orcs, crawling down from the ceiling along the pillars. I bumped into Legolas as we stopped, and I took out my daggers and I stood next to him as we all looked around, surrounded by the army of orcs.

"Remember what you said about a fight? That it'd do us _good?"_ I started without looking at Legolas.

"Only if we didn't have thousand of enemies," he replied, as focused as I was on said enemies.

"I'd say we're closer to _two_ -thousands at this point," I said sarcastically.

He threw me a sideways glance, a slight smile playing on his lips. I prepared myself for the fight, when a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall, a thunderous growl echoing. It breathed power and darkness, and I shivered in renewed fear, swallowing hard – _especially_ when the orcs, frightened and panicked, fled in all directions. Whatever this thing was, if it was _frightening orcs,_ I didn't want to have a look at it.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir breathed, staring fearfully at the light.

When no answer came, we all looked at Mithrandir, who had his eyes closed in what looked awfully like defeat… He finally opened his eyes, answering Boromir:

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," he explained, "this foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" He ordered.

I didn't hesitate and followed his order. We all ran through the hall, following Mithrandir to a passage way which, I hoped, would lead us to the exit. I cursed the flight of steps we had to run down, slowing us down. Boromir almost fell into a chasm, caught by Legolas. We kept running down another flight of stair, and I noticed a bridge further away.

Suddenly, there was a gap on the stairs, a part of it had collapsed. Legolas and I leapt over it without any trouble, landing on the other side.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, urging him forward.

"Hurry! Jump!" I screamed as the loud growl came from the hall we had come from.

The wizard jumped as I heard arrows whistling in the air. I took out my dagger and spun around in front of Legolas, cutting an arrow in half before it could hit him. He threw me a thankful look as more arrows struck the steps we were standing on. Legolas, Aragorn and I shot back, dead orcs falling down into the chasm we were surrounded by.

Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin, leaping forward and landing next to us, the stairs he came from falling down into the chasm. I helped them as Sam was thrown by Aragorn, caught by Boromir. Isildur's heir was about to pick up Gimli, who held up his hand, stopping him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He stated, firmly.

I was about to shout at him for being so stubbornly dwarfish _right now,_ but he leaped forward. He _almost_ made it, but the dwarf started to fall backwards, his arms swinging around to find balance. Legolas grabbed his beard just in time.

"Not the beard!" Gimli growled before being pulled up by Legolas.

I sighed in relief, seeing that there were only Aragorn and Frodo left, but just at this moment, more stone steps crumbled and fell below. Aragorn pushed Frodo up the stairs, climbing after him, struggling to their feet. They looked down at the widened gap that was separating them from us and the Balrog was heard, its fiery light appearing.

"Jump!" I screamed, standing next to Legolas at the edge of the stairs to show them we'll catch them.

I heard a loud, heavy sound coming from where they were as they wavered. The stairs' foundation wouldn't hold much longer, and as I feared, the stairs started to wobble.

"Steady! Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward! Steady!" Aragorn screamed at Frodo, holding him.

"Come on! Now!" Legolas shouted, urging them to jump.

The two shifted their weight forward, and I saw the stairs leaning in the same direction. It wavered slowly at first before falling towards us, the stairs slamming against the steps where we were. They leaped just in time. I caught Frodo and managed to shift our weight so we wouldn't fall. The roar of the Balrog reminded us of the danger, and we continued to run down the stairs, the stone structures collapsing behind us.

We arrived in another hall, the bridge could be seen just in front of us.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Mithrandir shouted, urging us to run faster.

Just as the others started crossing the bridge, the Balrog appeared behind us. I looked over my shoulder, shivering in fright as the huge mass moved, roaring and howling in fury. It was entirely made of flames, a face in a triangle form with two horns around it. It had tiny, fiery eyes that locked on to mine and I saw _fire_ , a pit of endless, frightening fire ready to devour me.

I ran faster, despite the fear that was threatening to freeze me where I was. Flames rose behind us and suddenly, I heard a clacking sound. I didn't have time to react before I was thrown forward, hitting the hard ground and rolling around. It had happened so fast I didn't realize what had happened, until I saw from the corner of my eye the Balrog swinging around a whip of flames. Then I felt my back burning and I screamed. My coat was on fire, the burning clothes burning the skin of my back. It burnt, hurt and stung and I felt as if long nails of fire was digging into my skin to make it bleed.

"Malrin!"

Someone was at my side and I saw Legolas, who had knelt next to me. I looked at him, a little thunderstruck as I felt the fire in my back recessing. The pain calmed down, the burning sensation cooled down but it still stung, I still felt as if I was bleeding. He stared, stunned, at my back, but a roar from the Balrog reminded us of his presence. I looked over my shoulder as Legolas helped me up, keeping me steady.

I noticed Mithrandir, just behind us, in front of the Balrog, raising his staff.

"I won't let you go any further!" He shouted as a bright light emanated from his staff.

It was so bright, both Legolas and I had to look away. The elf pulled me forward and we ran towards the bridge.

"Mithrandir!" I called, glancing over my shoulder.

I saw the old wizard running towards us, the light slowly disappearing. The Balrog shouted furiously, even angrier than he already was.

"Come on! Hurry!" Legolas said, pulling me behind him over the bridge.

The rest of the Fellowship had crossed it but when Legolas and I arrived near them, we noticed that they were staring with wide, panicked eyes towards the bridge. I turned around and saw Mithrandir, stopped halfway over it, turned towards the Balrog who appeared out of the fire, growling furiously at the wizard.

"You cannot pass!" Mithrandir yelled, lifting up his staff.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, but he couldn't be heard over the raging flames of the Balrog.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Mithrandir continued loudly, a blazing light starting to shine brightly, almost as blinding as the light that had saved Legolas and I from the Balrog a few seconds ago.

The Balrog made a sword of flames appear and struck down on Mithrandir, against the light that was shielding the wizard. The flaming sword exploded, throwing fire everywhere.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Mithrandir added in a threatening tone.

The Balrog took a step forward, not intimidated by the wizard. Then, he brandished a flaming whip, the same that had struck me – how did I survive this? I had no idea, I couldn't even remember the blow, only being thrown away and hitting the ground so hard. It made it hard to know what had happened at all. The Balrog lashed his whip around menacingly, approaching the Grey Wizard who didn't even flinch.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" He shouted, raising his staff and sword before striking them onto the bridge.

Light shone around the bridge but it was so weak, it didn't worry the Balrog who continued to step forward. But then, the bridge collapsed under its weight and the demon of flames fell backwards, slowly, before disappearing into the chasm, growling in rage. We waited but nothing else happened, I was about to sigh in relief when Mithrandir turned around to follow us. It all happened so fast, I didn't have time to blink. The flaming whip suddenly emerged from the depths and grabbed Mithrandir's ankle, making him fall and dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge and I saw it – _my_ _vision_ , the vision I had had before the orcs had attacked. I had seen Mithrandir, holding desperately onto the edge – _this_ edge!

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, rushing forward and restrained only by Boromir.

"No! Mithrandir!" I called, surging towards him as well.

Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, keeping his arm around my waist to keep me from running towards the wizard. Mithrandir stared at us and his lips moved, but this time I could hear his words.

"Fly, you fools!"

Then he let go of fell into the abyss.

"NO!" Frodo shouted desperately.

I heard the others moving up, running up the stairs to escape Moria. I knew that Legolas was pulling me, but all I could hear was Mithrandir's voice, all I could see was his face – the face I had seen in my vision. Once again, I had seen what had happened before it did. I had seen Saruman before he had attacked us in Caradhras. I had seen the Watcher before it tried to drag us into its dark waters. I had seen Mithrandir's death before it happened. He had told me, just a few hours ago, that I already knew what these visions were, that I was just scared of it. That I needed to accept it. If I had, could I have warned him of his death? Could I have prevented it?

"Malrin!"

I looked back at Legolas, and realized we were the last ones and that arrows were whistling around us, hitting the walls behind us.

"M-Mithrandir…" I started, still too shaken by his _death_ – how could Mithrandir even _die?!_

Legolas was about to say something but his blue eyes glanced over his shoulder so quickly I didn't have time to react. I heard an arrow whistling and suddenly, the elf jumped against me, protecting me. He screamed in pain as an arrow hit his left shoulder.

My heart missed a beat as Legolas closed his eyes in pain, clenching his jaw and started to slowly fall backwards – towards the pit of fire, this chasm in which Mithrandir and the Balrog had fallen.

"LEGOLAS!" I yelled, reaching for him.

All at once, the realisation of what just happened and my surroundings fell on me. I grabbed Legolas' clothe and pulled him towards him, he fell against me with a growl of pain and I quickly put his right arm over my shoulders, pulling him with me towards the stairs, safe from this rain of arrows. Quickly, despite the pain, Legolas blinked open his eyes and was able to walk on his own, but I kept his arm draped over my shoulders. I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw the light coming from the exit, the East Gate of Moria.

I accelerated as I heard voices from the rest of the Fellowship.

"Where are Legolas and Malrin?!" Aragorn shouted as the elf and I kept running up the stairs.

"They were behind me!" Boromir answered, a shocked gasp following.

"Let me go back inside! Let me kill these orcs and avenge them!" Gimli cried furiously.

I saw a dark silhouette at the top of the stairs, who breathed in relief.

"Aragorn!" I called.

He ran down to me, helping me drag Legolas out of the gate. I saw the Hobbits, distraught, sitting on the rocks and as soon as we arrived on a stable, flat stone, I let Legolas down, who grunted, glancing at the arrow in his left shoulder.

"What happened?!" Aragorn asked, staring with wide-eyes at his friend who clenched his jaw in pain, but I could tell the elf was aware of his surroundings and the pain – which was a good sign.

"It's my fault – he protected me and took the arrow instead of me!" I answered, already pulling out everything I'd need from my bag.

Legolas glanced at me and at the tools and bandages I was taking out of my bag.

"We need to move," he said in a low voice.

I looked back up at him before wiping off my tears angrily.

" _You_ are not moving anywhere until I have taken this arrow out of your shoulder!"

"Legolas is right," Aragorn said, sounding tense, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien!"

"Then GO!" I shouted.

The brown-haired man stared at me before shaking his head.

"We are not leaving either of you, Malrin."

"The Hobbits need to be safe – go now, I need to take care of Legolas, then we'll join you!"

"No, it's too dangerous and–" he argued.

"No, Aragorn!" I exclaimed, turning towards him, "Legolas and I are faster than all of you, we are _elves!_ I can see that this arrow didn't touch anything vital! He will be _fine_ , but I need to take this arrow out of his body! The Hobbits are _exhausted_ , _you_ need to start advancing towards Lothlórien or you'll never make it!"

"I can't let you alone in these hills," he responded, eyes flaming with fury.

"We _will_ reach Lothlórien before nightfall, I _promise_ you. I will carry Legolas if I need to, but we will be _fine_. We will reach Lothlórien before nightfall!" I told him, staring into his eyes, "If you stay around and wait for us, with the exhaustion of the Hobbits, you can't be sure you'll reach Lothlórien in time. Take the risk to endanger only _two_ of us, rather than the whole Fellowship, Aragorn. Otherwise… we will _all_ be slaughtered by orcs tonight."

My voice was firm, firmer than I thought it could be, and I stared into the Ranger's grey eyes. He looked furious, that I'd talk back to him, that Mithrandir had fallen and his friend was hurt. But I saw the light of understanding and defeat in his eyes. He knew it was the best solution, that they'd move _now_ with the Hobbits.

I could feel the others' gazes on me, and I felt a pang of guilt that I had forgotten the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli, all burdened with grief and worry. The Hobbits were all crying for Mithrandir's death, and they were now looking worriedly at Legolas.

"She is right, Aragorn," Legolas said with a voice that sounded amazingly calm for someone who had an arrow in his shoulder. "We can make it to Lothlórien without trouble, but you need to take the Hobbits there now."

"Your injury would slow you down, Legolas…" Aragorn replied, lips thin in worry, but I could tell he had already lost.

"I've had much worse, don't worry for us and focus on reaching Lothlórien. We'll join you there in no time." The blond-haired elf said, with a confident smile.

Aragorn hesitated one last time, then gave a short nod to the elf, and turned towards Boromir and Gimli:

"Come Boromir. Gimli, get them up." He ordered.

Boromir seemed hesitant, and threw a sad look at the Hobbits before helping them up. They all looked at me as I knelt next to Legolas, ready to start working on his shoulder.

"On your feet, Sam." Aragorn told the Hobbit, reaching for him and pulling him up, "Frodo? Frodo!" He called.

I glanced over my shoulder in worry, wondering if we had lost the young Hobbit but I saw him, standing alone, afar. He turned around slowly. He was crying silently, guilt and sorrow shining in his blue eyes. I felt guilt overwhelm me, if I had warned Mithrandir, if I had rushed foreword to grab him… Could have I saved him? Or was I doomed to see the people I care about die without any way to stop it?

"We'll wait for you at the entrance of the Lothlórien woods," Aragorn said with a nod towards us.

I nodded back and they started to make their way downhill, following the river. I looked up at Legolas, swallowing hard. It was time to take out this arrow from his shoulder.

* * *

_I hope it's not too much of a change from the movie but well, with Malrin there, things had to change at some point._

_NEXT CHAPTER : CARAS GALADHON_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	11. Caras Galadhon

_Thank you to all who followed and favorited~_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER XI : Caras Galadhon

_[Malrin knows that she is bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. The Fellowship of the Ring goes through Moria because of Saruman's spies. Malrin realizes that she doesn't just have visions caused by the Ring – but also glimpses of the future. Chased by the orcs that have settled in Moria, they run away only to be attacked by a Balrog. They manage to escape Moria but at a heavy price: Gandalf has fallen, Legolas is hurt and with Malrin,, and they are separated from the rest of the Fellowship.]_

I turned back towards what I had prepared from my bag. Bandages, a little knife, herbs and lotions. I swallowed. I had healed many injuries such as an arrow, but never on someone I knew or cared about. Never someone who was injured because he had taken an arrow destined for _me._

Legolas' hand came onto mine, that were shaking terribly. I looked back up at him. He was smiling gently.

"I trust you," he said with a little nod.

"I'm sorry…" I gasped before wiping my tears once again – I couldn't break now.

I had to focus on Legolas' injury.

"Don't be, none of what happened was your fault," he said, as if reading my mind.

I swallowed, and slowly, carefully, took off his bloodied shirt. How could he guess so well what I was thinking? I saw the arrow more clearly and sighed in (almost) relief. It had penetrated through the whole shoulder and hadn't touched anything vital or dangerous; the wound was neat. The only thing I feared was poison from the arrow.

"I will cut off the arrow then take it out. It will hurt but it will be quick." I told him.

He nodded and took a strap of leather. He clenched it between his teeth before nodding at me to tell me he was ready.

I put my left hand under the arrow, flat against his burning skin, then cut off half the tip of the arrow. His body tensed when I did so, but I quickly pulled it off, throwing the weapon away. Legolas breathed hard, closing his eyes, clenching his teeth. It bled, but I quickly covered the wound with a clean cloth – well, as clean as it could be after several weeks in my bag during a quest. Then I took a lotion to disinfect the injury before applying some herbs and ointments. I applied a cloth to keep it from bleeding and started wrapping tight bandages around his torso and shoulder.

He took out the leather strap from his mouth and glanced down at my hands, that weren't trembling any more now that they were working effectively.

"You have an amazing tolerance for pain," I said, as the worst had happened.

"I'm used to injuries, and I've had much worse over the years and battles. A little arrow doesn't scare me."

I didn't answer right away before tugging the bandages and helping him with his clothes. I washed my hands covered in blood, trying to _not_ think that it was _Legolas' blood._ I have done this a thousand times, I've had _liters_ of blood on my hands, but the fact that it was _Legolas_ ' _s_ , that it was from someone I _cared_ about, it made it so _hard_ , so painful, to see _so much_ blood… And it was my fault. I had been unable to snap out of the shock of Mithrandir's fall, and Legolas had taken an arrow _for me._

"Why did you do this?" I asked him, darkly, as I was picking different herbs and mixing them together with the water in my gourd.

"Did what?" He continued innocently, moving his shoulder around before wincing in pain.

"Don't move it," I scolded, "Drink this," I ordered, giving him my gourd with the different herbs.

If there had been poison on the arrow, it would slow it down. There probably had been, but if it were the case, he'd need _more_ than these herbs. He'd need a proper healing, a proper rest. We _needed_ to reach Lothlórien, no matter what.

He didn't discuss and obeyed, wincing a little, whether it was from the pain or the taste, it didn't matter.

"You know what I'm talking about," I continued, staring at him.

I tried to appear angry, but I couldn't, I was too stricken by fear, sorrow and worry for him to be angry. I was just desperate to reach Lothlórien and make sure he would be all right. The adrenaline had escaped my veins, and the only thing keeping me from falling apart from grief or exhaustion was the fact that Legolas was hurt and needed me.

"I saved you. You should be thankful," he sighed.

"You saved me, yes, but– _why?_ You didn't have to do this! You could have… you could have just pulled me out of the arrow's way! Why did you _protect_ me?" I exclaimed, my voice breaking and sounding almost hysterical.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm down as he looked at me intensely. He remained silent a long moment before shrugging – and wincing in pain, pouting at his wound.

"I don't know. I would have if it had been anyone else. But when I saw the arrow flying straight towards you… I couldn't think, I acted and… my instinct was to shield you at any cost…"

"Even if… even if it cost _your_ life? What would _I_ have done then?" I asked desperately, grabbing his hands with tears in my eyes.

He stared at me, lips opening in slight shock and I realized what I had just said. I swallowed, then forced myself to move, gathering my things and putting them back in my bag.

"We should move," I said quickly, helping him up.

He assured me he could walk, but I still stayed close to him, keeping his arm within my reach. I was keeping an eye on him from any sign of poisoning, but he insisted we moved faster and started running. I had to force him to give me his quiver and bow to keep it from hurting his shoulder, and he agreed, though I kept glancing at him worriedly, making sure he was all right. We ran at a quiet, but steady pace for a few hours, worry almost strangling me. Legolas had a great endurance, even for an elf, but he started to breath hard and pant very fast. His cheeks were red from the effort and he was sweating. I forced him to take a break, and I realized he had a fever. I made him drink more of the herbs, but the orcs's poison was acting way faster than I thought it would.

When he almost dropped on the ground after tripping, I put his good arm over my shoulder, helping him steady. He tried to keep it from happening, struggling to stay awake and alert, but his weight kept leaning onto me.

Finally, we emerged from some trees into a meadow and I sighed with a smile, seeing the woods at the other side of the meadow.

"Look! Legolas, we're almost there!" I exclaimed in relief.

It seemed to invigorate him a bit more because he wanted to run, though I forced him to take it slow. The sky was starting to darken but I could see the woods of Lothlórien – we could make it.

Then I heard a screech. We both froze and looked behind us, in the trees we had just left, the oh so terribly familiar sounds of orcs approaching in great number could be heard.

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, urging Legolas to move faster.

We hadn't taken more than a few steps that these horrible creatures came out of the woods, screeching and running towards us. I ran even faster, pulling Legolas, and I knew he was clenching his teeth hard, running as fast as he could with his fever and poisoned body. But the orcs caught up with us anyway as the stars started to slowly appear above us. I took out one of my dagger, trying to appear threatening but Legolas' legs buckled, and with a heavy breath, he fell on his knees.

"Legolas!" I screamed, kneeling next to him.

I tried to protect him but the orcs had surrounded us, and with Legolas in such a terrible state, I was outnumbered… I moaned in defeat, staring up at the orcs who grinned at me, shouting in victory.

"What's that? Two beautiful, juicy elves…"

The raspy voice had come from an orc who came forward from the others. He was slightly bigger than the others, more hideous and had particularly nasty-looking eyes.

"We'll have a feast tonight!" He shouted and the group of orcs growled in joy.

An orc grabbed my arm, pulling me up and hurting me, but I fought him off.

"Let me go, _saurar!"_ I shouted but he laughed and dragged me forward, almost making me fall on my knees.

I hissed in pain but then I noticed two orcs taking Legolas, who was too dizzy to fight the poison off any more.

"Leave him alone! Take me if you want, but let him go!" I screamed, turning towards the orc, who had seemed to be their chief.

He turned towards me and slowly approached, taking my chin between his disgusting fingers. He stared at my face then narrowed his eyes, lips twitching to show his black teeth.

"Why would I do that? Bind them! And make a fire!" He shouted with his raspy voice, his foul breath hitting my face.

I moaned, glancing at Legolas, but I couldn't fight all these orcs. We were prisoners – and soon, we'll be their dinner.

Some time later, after nightfall, I was struggling against the rope the orcs had used to bind me. They were further away, making a fire to cook us. Because _apparently_ , orcs had enough taste to _cook elves_ to their liking. They had bound my wrists, then surrounded the rope around a tree, keeping me from being able to struggle much, as I would only injure myself. I sighed in desperation. The night had fallen, and the stars sparkled, but all I could hear was the burning fire and the orcs shouting and growling and snarling. It sounded a lot like an argument – probably about how to eat us – and I hoped it would last long enough for me to find an escape plan. Or for the sun to come up, as in Bilbo's story with the ogres.

I sighed and glanced over to Legolas, he had been unconscious and moaning most of the time, bound the same way I was against a tree just in front of me. From what I could see, his fever had increased and every time I called him, he only mumbled. He needed to be properly healed, _right now._ Well, if we could escape the group of orcs who were going to eat us very soon.

Legolas mumbled, and his head bobbled before moving up, his gaze was unfocused but he looked around – which was much more consciousness than these last few hours.

"Legolas!" I called, as lowly as I could.

He turned his face towards me and blinked. He was sweating terribly, and I could tell that the poison was still acting, but he was less dizzy than he was a few seconds ago.

"Malrin… Orcs…" He mumbled.

"I know, I'll get us out of here, I promise!" I told him.

"Hey!"

The chief of orcs came to me after hearing my voice, looking angrily between Legolas and I.

" _Silence_ , love-birds!" He hissed furiously, "Or I'll skin you right where you are!"

I glared at him, my rage held back but I clenched my fists. If I was bound to the Ring, why didn't I have any sort of power? Other than having visions of the future and seeing my friends die, or being attacked by monsters.

"Don't look at me like that!" He screamed before kicking me in the ribs.

I hissed in pain and Legolas reacted instantly, much more awake now than he was a moment before.

"Don't you dare touch her, _feuyaer!"_ He shouted, pulling at the ropes holding him back.

I saw him wince in pain because of his shoulder but by the time the orc had turned around towards him, Legolas had erased all emotion of his face – apart from fury.

"You want to protect your she-elf? How sweet, but you won't be able to do anything from where you are standing."

The orc knelt in front of Legolas, approaching his smirking face to 'my elf' who glared at him furiously, clenching his fists and jaw.

"Tied up, against a tree, injured and poisoned. You cannot do _a thing._ Only _watch_ as we slowly, painfully, kill your she-elf in front of your eyes…" The orc said, morbid joy shining in his eyes.

Legolas breathed heavily, but I couldn't tell if it was the anger or the poison – or both. The orc laughed and somehow, I much preferred the hissing, snarling ones than the talking ones. The orc turned around, taking out his long, black knife, approaching me.

"I wanted to keep you for later, she-elf, but it will be so much more enjoyable to rip out your still beating heart in front of your elf…" He said, leaning towards my face.

He probably expected me to fear him, but I spat into his face. He froze, his hand coming up to his face to clean off the saliva. Then he hit me so hard I saw stars, and my head spun around, unable to focus on anything.

"MALRIN!" Legolas shouted, pulling at his ropes again before crying in pain.

"Malrin is your name, she-elf, uh?" The orc continued, grabbing my face firmly.

His nails dug into my skin and he forced me to look at him.

"Then, let me show you your very own heart, Malrin…" He snarled.

He dropped my face and I breathed heavily, struggling against the ropes.

"Stop! Let her go! Keep me, eat me! But let her go!" Legolas screamed, sounding desperate.

The orc laughed, glancing over his shoulder at the blond-haired elf, obviously amused to have two elves tied up at trees, desperate to save one another.

"That's exactly what she requested for you earlier," he said.

Legolas' eyes turned towards me, many emotions flashing into his beautiful eyes. If I had to die, then I'd die happy looking into his eyes… His gaze turned confused, then sad, happy and sad again.

"You did…?" He asked me in a murmur.

I smiled lightly at him and for a short moment, there was nothing else but the two of us, gazing into each other's eyes, our hearts beating at the same rhythm.

We were brought back to earth when the orc growled in disgust. He licked the blade of his long knife with a grinning face, then rose the knife just in front of my chest. I stopped breathing and he moved his arm backwards to dive the weapon into my chest. I glanced at Legolas, wanting to see his eyes one last time. I heard a whistling sound then a scream of pain from the orc who fell backwards. I saw, astonished, that he had an arrow in his forearm that he grasped with his hand.

"ARGH! Take cover!" He shouted with his raspy voice.

In the same time, we heard a distinct, light voice coming from the darkness of the trees.

" _Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir! Sii'!"_

Then the sound of thousand of arrows erupted from the trees, the archers hidden in the dark forest. A rain of arrows erupted from above the branches, then flew down on the orcs who didn't have time to react. We heard them squeal and scream in pain as the arrows killed them one by one. The chief of orcs ran away but several arrows hit him in the back and he fell forward.

Suddenly, my hands were free and when I looked, I saw that an arrow, truly aimed rather than the rain that was falling on the orcs, had cut the ropes holding me. Suddenly, someone was beside me and I saw bright blue eyes, as beautiful as a summer sky, but shining with panic and worry for me.

"Malrin!"

"Legolas!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around him in relief.

" _Legolas! Malrin! Sinome!"_

We turned towards the trees and saw a hooded figure, half hidden in the dark, a bow in one hand, the other asking us to come over.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed with a smile as we got up.

He wavered when he got on his feet, but I caught him before pulling him forward, away from the rain of arrows and the orcs. I grabbed our bags and weapons that were on our way, then moved towards Aragorn who helped me with Legolas. We ran deeper into the forest, running past elven archers who kept shooting arrows. We ran forward, blindly following Aragorn, Legolas tripped over several roots and branches, but he didn't fall thanks to Aragorn and I. I heard a voice screaming an order of retreat in elvish, and a few minutes later, we must have been far away enough because Aragorn slowed down.

"Aragorn–" I started but when Legolas wavered, I caught him worriedly, sharing an equally worried glance with the heir of Gondor, "We need to get him to safety, the arrow was poisoned, he needs to be treated as soon as possible!" I said.

" _Naa tanya, Legolas Thranduilion?"_ A voice asked from behind me.

I spun around, my hand going to my dagger instinctively. Aragorn grabbed my hand, silently telling me to avoid this sort of reaction then turning towards a blond-haired, rough-looking elf.

" _Heruamin_ _Haldir,_ " he said, bowing his head in respect, _"Ta naa Legolas Thranduilion._ He is injured and needs help…"

The elf, called Haldir, glanced at me suspiciously, then back at Legolas who tried to stand up. Haldir nodded and made a sign to another elf.

"Let them come," he told him before the elf disappeared.

I glanced at Aragorn but he remained calm. Legolas somehow managed to gather enough strength to stand on his own, attracting Lord Haldir's attention.

" _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,"_ he told him with a bow of respect.

" _Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien…"_ he answered with the same gesture.

I wanted to ask questions, but then, I heard voices, which were probably too loud with orcs nearby. But I was so happy to hear these voices that I turned around instantly.

"Malrin! Legolas!"

The Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli ran forward to us, through the darkness.

I leaned down as the Hobbits all circled my waist, almost making me fall over.

"Boys! You're all all right!" I exclaimed, holding them as close as I could.

"We are glad to see you both safe and sound," Boromir said to Legolas and I.

Gimli grumbled incoherently to this, which probably was his stubborn way of saying that he was reassured as well.

"We worried so much for you two!" Pippin exclaimed.

"We thought Legolas had died of his wound!" Merry continued, making said-elf raise a doubtful eyebrow.

"And then we heard you were captured by orcs! We thought you dead again!" Pippin added quickly.

"But Aragorn convinced the elves of Lothlórien to help you!"

I looked up at Aragorn and Lord Haldir, thankful. But I noticed Legolas' pale, almost white face, and I sobered quickly.

" _Heruamin_ _Haldir, Legolas Thranduilion… he is injured, he needs to be properly treated against poison. I am forever in debt for you saving us, but could you guide us to some place safe? Where I can find herbs to treat him correctly?"_ I asked, speaking in elvish.

Boromir, Gimli and the four Hobbits looked at me in confusion. Lord Haldir stared at me for so long I started to feel uncomfortable then he nodded sharply.

"Follow me," he ordered in the Common Language.

We followed him and the group of elves in silence. I watched Legolas carefully, but he held on fine for most of the journey, despite leaning on Aragorn in the end. I knew he was fighting off the poison and struggling, but I couldn't help worrying and admiring him for that.

We walked through different paths in the woods until we arrived at the top of a hill, overlooking the biggest trees I had ever seen. I had read about them, but I never expected the woods of Lothlórien to be so _amazing_ …

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir announced proudly, "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

That was when Legolas collapsed into Aragorn's arms.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and that it makes sense that even an elf would have to undergo the effects of poison and fever... Legolas will quickly be back on his feet! ;)_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	12. Words of Fire

_I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier but I was too busy._

_Thank you to all who kudoed and booked! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER XII : Words of Fire

_[Malrin knows that she is bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. The Fellowship of the Ring goes through Moria because of Saruman's spies. Malrin realizes that she doesn't just have visions caused by the Ring – but also glimpses of the future. Chased by the orcs that have settled in Moria, they run away only to be attacked by a Balrog. They manage to escape Moria but at a heavy price: Gandalf has fallen, Legolas is hurt and with Malrin, they are separated from the rest of the Fellowship. After being saved from an orcs' attack by the elves of Lothlórien, Legolas collapses from the poison.]_

I quickly went to Legolas' side, putting my hand on his forehead and checking his wound.

"He is just exhausted – and feverish, but nothing to worry. Though I would love to take care of his wound and poisoning, _now,"_ I said, staring right into Lord Haldir's eyes.

"Legolas Thranduilion will go to our infirmary at once," Haldir said, making a sign to two elves who moved to take Legolas, "As for the rest of you, your fate will be decided by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"Wait! I'm going with him!" I exclaimed, standing up and pointing at Legolas.

Haldir threw me a hard gaze which froze me on the spot.

"Let it be clear, Malrin of Imladris, the only reason I sent elves to risk their lives against a group of orcs to rescue _you_ is because Legolas Thranduilion, the _prince_ of Mirkwood, _was_ in danger. He is in good hands that will heal him and purge him from poison. As for you…"

He narrowed his eyes disdainfully, and I swallowed hard and clenched my fists. I didn't want to leave Legolas alone in some foreign place, even if it was elvish. _Especially_ when his injury was because of me and that he was in such a bad shape because _I_ couldn't keep us safe from the orcs. I felt as if Lord Haldir knew all of that and was judging me from risking the life of an elven prince. As if I wasn't feeling guilty enough on my own…

"Do not think I haven't heard of you, _Golden Lady_. The Lady bound to the darkness of the Ring of Power."

I stopped breathing and lowered my head as Aragorn put a hand on my shoulder.

"Legolas will be safe," he told me in a reassuring voice.

I was sure of it, but I was still terribly scared for him. After spending an entire day taking care of him and his injury, I didn't want to let anyone touch him. I wanted to follow Legolas despite what Lord Haldir had to say, but he had clearly warned me that my presence wasn't desired. Rumors spread fast in Middle Earth. And I was a danger.

I saw the elves take away Legolas and despite my heavy, guilty heart, I followed the rest of the Fellowship. Pippin smiled at me to cheer me up and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Since when do you call us 'boys'?" He asked me in a low voice, though I was pretty sure everyone was listening.

After the stress, worry and panic of Moria, Legolas' injury and the orcs, I couldn't help but laugh, jerking my head backwards. I had to take a break and wipe away a laughing tear from my eyes.

"I don't know, I just decided it'd fit you!" I said, chuckling again.

He smiled innocently and we kept climbing. My heart was much lighter now that I had the joyful Hobbits around me, though we were still all heavy with sorrow after the loss of Mithrandir.

We walked up a winding stairway carved from the giant, white-trunk of a mallorn trees. Many elves of Lothlórien were watching us from balconies, all beautiful and blond. As I passed, many whispered to themselves, watching me with a mix of curiosity, worry and… desire. I had seen this light in many gazes over the years, the way elves, or Men, would look at me, as if I was some sort of jewel they wanted for themselves and show the world. As if I was some sort of object they could use for their own prestige and power. I quickly looked away from these elves. I had spent so much time with the Fellowship that I had forgotten how the rest of the world was seeing me: a pretty, golden-haired lady whose possession would bring admiration from others.

We arrived in a grand court, which had some leaves on the floor. I looked up as a light emerged from the top of stairs. I was blinded a moment by the intense glow coming forward, but then I noticed two silhouettes, descending the stairs slowly, peacefully, to approach us. My mouth fell open in admiration at the beauty and the power that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were emanating. She was called the Lady of Light, but I had never imagined her to be so… _bright_ , so powerful and beautiful. But as I stared in awe at her peaceful traits, something ticked me. She was beautiful, but it was a distant, cold beauty, so powerful and intense that you couldn't help but feel trembling. I only wanted to kneel in front of her and after knowing what the Ring was capable of, I shivered in fear. I had read that Lady Galadriel had a Ring of Power herself, Nenya.

My line of thoughts was cut by Lord Celeborn who spoke up:

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

He stared at each of us one after another before continuing:

"Eight that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where are Legolas and Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with the latter. I can no longer see him from afar…"

Lady Galadriel looked straight at Aragorn before something appeared in her eyes, understanding why they were absent – and I guessed that the sorrow that crossed her face was for Mithrandir…

"Legolas Thranduilion has suffered many injuries to come here. As for Gandalf the Grey… He did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow…"

For a moment, Lord Celeborn looked too astonished to even consider the possibility of Mithrandir's death – and I guess none of us had really realized it either.

I swallowed before speaking up, attracting the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien's attention on me.

"Mithrandir was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria…" I said sorrowfully.

Some sort of compassionate kindness lit up in the Lady's eyes before she answered me:

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

She turned towards Gimli who was looking down, focusing on the ground and his axe.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Upon these words she turned a piercing gaze towards Boromir who fought to not take a step back. I couldn't tell what happened but he started shaking, looking away from her, sweating nervously and whimpering. Frowning in worry, I put a hand on his arm and he took a shaky breath, calming down a little.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Lord Celeborn said, casting a heavy weight in my heart.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel continued, "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

She glanced quickly at Boromir before looking at Sam, then me. If the Hobbit had the bravery to gaze back at her, I looked away. She was too frightening for me. From the corner of my eye, I saw her smile softly, but I couldn't tell if it was because of Sam or I's reaction.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

Her smile was gentle as she bathed Sam under her majestic gaze. She looked at all of us.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

She looked at Frodo and _something_ happened, I felt the air charged with electricity, _magic_ happening. For a short moment, I couldn't breathe despite the fact that it _didn't_ feel as wrong as Sauron's darkness.

Lady Galadriel's gaze then turned to me and I startled, hearing her _voice_ in my _mind_.

" _Welcome back to Lothlórien, my child. It had been many years since you have climbed the stairs of the mallorn trees."_

My breath was cut and I almost stumbled backwards, lips opening in shock. The fact that she had spoken _into my mind_ was quickly forgotten as her words sunk into me. Did I ever _come_ to Lothlórien? Could it be… _my past belonged here?_

Her lips twitched upwards in some sort of amusement, probably reading my confused mind. I wanted to talk, but I was unable to. Lord Celeborn took her hand gently and they turned around to leave, the Lady of Light throwing me a last mischievous glance before turning her head away.

An elf was giving instructions to the Fellowship, but I was still staring at the silhouette of Lady Galadriel, walking away while I had so _many_ questions in my mind. I took a step toward her, but Aragorn stopped me, throwing me a confused look.

"Come, Malrin, let us go now, we need rest," he said.

I looked back to where Galadriel had gone, but there was no sign of her. I swallowed and nodded at a confused Aragorn. He stared at me for a moment, as if he was expecting me to talk, but when I remained silent, he turned around and followed the Fellowship that was climbing down the mallorn trees to the ground. The Hobbits and Gimli were too uncomfortable resting so high in the trees apparently.

I followed them with heavy steps. My heart was beating in panic. I felt as if I had seen a ghost, and now that I looked around, I realized that the mallorn trees, the calming lights shining all around us like fireflies… It felt all too familiar – as a picture I had long forgotten. I had come here, I had been here. In Lothlórien.

On the ground, a large area had been prepared for us. There were tents and soft pillows, trays of food. I leaned against a tree, trying to calm down my madly beating heart. I couldn't help but think about Lady Galadriel's words. She knew me, she _knew_ I had been here and… and it was the closest to a memory, to a clue, about my past that I had in _over seventy years!_

I glanced upwards, wondering if I could climb up where I had last seen her. Perhaps I could go there again and talk to her or–

"Malrin?"

I startled and turned towards the Fellowship. They had all settled, either to sleep, eat or simply sit on our provided space. Much time must have gone by because I realized that the boys had all washed themselves a little, cleaning off the dust of Moria and the sweat of fighting. Perhaps they had hoped to get rid of the bad memories as well, but their eyes were still full of sorrow.

"S-sorry, I was just… I was thinking about something else," I muttered, coming back towards them.

I noticed Boromir massaging the back of his neck, brows furrowed, gaze haggard and wincing from pain. Remembering the terrible blow he had endured in Moria, I knelt next to him with my bag.

"Let me," I told him, slowly taking away his hand.

He didn't argue, and I quickly checked the back of his head. He had one of the most impressive bumps I've ever seen, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Congratulations, you have the biggest bump I had seen in my entire career of healing," I told him, struggling to find the bottles I was looking for.

"I am glad, then," he sighed, sounding exhausted. We all were, I suppose.

I had spent so much time digging into my bag in a frantic panic that everything had been misplaced from their right compartments. And now that I didn't have to worry about orcs, I took all of my time to read each and every name written on the bottles and boxes.

"Here, take this," I ordered him, handing him two pills.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't discuss, swallowing the pills. I took out a little package of herbs, turning towards the Hobbits.

"Sam, could you please be kind enough to brew this tea?" I asked him, handing him the package.

He nodded in silence before doing so.

"Your turn, young man, take off your clothes," I ordered Frodo.

"Why?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"Healer's order. And because you almost died, pierced by a _spear_ but miraculously survived, that's _why_. Let me have a look at that terrible bruise of yours," I told him as he started taking off his clothes.

"The _miracle_ is called _mithril_ ," Gimli grunted from where he was laying, under massive roots.

My lips thinned in worry as I saw the terrible looking bruise, black and purple. Frodo had a few scratches because of the mithril rings that had pierced his skin, but thankfully, nothing _really_ serious.

I put some ointments and cream against his dark skin, a sigh of relief escaping his lips instantly. He smiled at me in thanks as I put everything back.

"Shouldn't you have your back looked at rather than take care of us?" Aragorn told me with a slightly, but not quite, scolding voice.

"If I don't take care of you, who will? You'd be lost without me, boys," I said, trying to keep the weariness in my voice at bay.

My back didn't exactly _hurt_. It wasn't burning, but I could feel the skin stinging sharply at a very specific area, as if I had been marked, not by flames but by a blade of some sort.

Before he could answer, a soft, longing and sorrowful melody started to raise all around us. Everyone looked up, stopping in what they were doing, enchanted by the singing of elves. My eyes filled with tears as I understood the powerful, sad words that were sung…

"What is it?" Pippin asked curiously, looking all around at the trees from which the singing was coming.

"A lament for Gandalf."

Recognizing this voice, I gasped, turning around at once.

"Legolas!" Pippin exclaimed cheerfully.

I stared with wide eyes at the blond-haired elf. He looked much better than the last time I had seen him, and he gave us a small smile but my heart sunk in worry.

"What are you doing _here?!"_ I shrieked, hurrying to him so fast the others couldn't hide their amused expressions.

"I am joining you, obviously," he answered casually.

"You are badly injured, and poisoned! You need to rest! To sleep!" I ordered, grabbing his muscular arm to try to drag him back to the infirmary.

"I will, but amongst you," Legolas stubbornly said, locking his eyes with mine, dangerously.

I opened my lips to argue, but his eyes were too beautiful, and I was unable to think any more. I flushed without realizing it, then pointed sharply at an improvised bed.

"Rest, sleep, now, before I drug you unconscious," I said in a low voice, "Healer's orders."

An amused smirk passed upon his lips, obviously trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to argue with her, then," he said, walking quietly towards the bed.

I shook my head in slight astonishment. I couldn't believe he managed to slip away from the infirmary _just_ to stay with us. Though… I was touched he'd rather spend the night with the Fellowship than in a much more appropriate bed of the infirmary.

" _You're so good for obeying orders anyway,"_ I muttered under my breath in elvish.

Aragorn, who was smoking his pipe, choked and coughed loudly before throwing me a surprised, slightly astonished look. Legolas threw me one of challenge but I felt my cheeks redden and turned away from them, focusing on my bag and what was left of my supplies.

I went to Sam, who was finished with the tea, but before he would pour it into cups, I approached my fingers to it, focusing on my little secret.

" _Tanka harwar…"_ I whispered, a glimmer of gold shimmering above the hot liquid before disappearing.

"What was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just a little healing spell," I said with a smile.

He looked a little in awe before gently distributing the tea I had asked him to brew.

Merry looked up towards the trees, the elven singing still resonating beautifully, as if lulling us to sleep.

"What do they say about Gandalf?" He asked, his voice soft, sad and curious.

I felt my heart clench slightly, listening more closely to the mournful words.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near…" Legolas said with a melancholic smile.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them," Sam said before getting up:

" _'The finest rockets ever seen,_  
They burst in stars of blue and green,  
Or after thunder, silver showers…"

Gimli started snoring before being roughly shoved by Aragorn.

"'… _Came falling like a… rain of flowers…_ '" Sam finished hesitantly, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

"It was beautiful, Master Gamgee," I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me, shyly and I winced as my back seemed to remind me that it had been burnt by the fire of a Balrog.

"You really should have this injury looked at by the healers here," Aragorn said, frowning, "It doesn't look good. And you are the only who hasn't washed or rested yet, take some time for you, Malrin."

I was about to retort but he threw me this look, heavy with meaning, the one he reserved to give very important orders and be obeyed without anyone answering back to him.

"And it isn't a request, but a _demand_. Go, _now_. We're keeping some food for when you'll be back."

I sighed, glanced at Legolas who was watching me, eyes bright with worry. I finally nodded, averting my eyes away from him before getting up and retreating towards the infirmary that I had noticed earlier.

I walked numbly and found an _elleth_ who indicated me where to find the streaming baths. She gave me a white dress and everything I might need to clean myself before guiding me to the river, leaving me alone. I took off my dirty clothes in relief, despite the wincing I couldn't hold back as the fabric seemed caught and entwined with the burnt skin and dried blood.

I went into the river in relief, cleaning my skin thoroughly to get rid off the dust. My hair was softer than I had felt it in a long time and I sighed in relief, the stress slowly draining out of me.

Still, I couldn't stop thinking about Lady Galadriel's words. I wanted to see her, to talk to her. To find out the truth about my past, and _who_ I really was.

I got out of the stream and dried my body quickly before putting on a bathing dress, brushing my hair with my fingers absent-mindedly. Now that we were safe, despite the endless questions that were running in my head, I felt numb from exhaustion.

There was a mirror just behind a wooden screen and I decided to look at my burnt back. I turned around, dropping the bathing dress from my shoulders before stifling back a scream. My eyes widened in shock, and I started shaking uncontrollably.

My back wasn't burnt. It was covered in elvish writing, stinging sharply, as if it had been carved with a knife in my flesh. The letters were in a fiery color, bright, as if burning with a fire from within. But what made me react so frighteningly were the words I read:

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

* * *

_Next chapter soon I think! Malrin's story will soon be revealed! ;)_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


	13. Scorched Rose

_Thanks to all who kudoed and booked! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

LORD OF THE RING : THE DESIRE SERIES, FIRST BOOK, THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

CHAPTER XIII : Scorched Rose

_[Malrin knows that she is bound, in some way, to the One Ring of Power that could bring back Sauron. The Fellowship of the Ring goes through Moria because of Saruman's spies. Malrin realizes that she doesn't just have visions caused by the Ring – but also glimpses of the future. Chased by the orcs that have settled in Moria, they run away only to be attacked by a Balrog. They manage to escape Moria but at a heavy price: Gandalf has fallen and Legolas hurt. Malrin thinks herself and the Fellowship safe in Lothlórien, when she sees that her back is covered in the writings of the One Ring.]_

I whined, the pain so intense that I couldn't feel it any more. Upon seeing these terrible, terrifying marks in my back, most definitely _not_ natural, I had tried to get rid off the writing. When I had touched the fiery letters, it had burnt and stung, but I had kept scratching until the skin reddened under my nails. If anything, the dark sentence had only shone brighter on my back. Desperate, I started scratching until the skin was ripped off, struggling and crying, panic rising in my throat.

"No, no, no…" I murmured feverishly, tempted to go and try to get my dagger.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp, followed by the sound of a basket falling on the ground. I spun around quickly, eyes wide in fear of who might have seen me. There was the _elleth_ from earlier, watching me with big, fearful eyes, staring at my back. I quickly covered myself with my bathing dress, but it was obvious she had seen the blood and, mostly, the cursed markings.

Afraid of what she might do, we stared at each other from a distance for a long moment, until she stepped back, hissing in terror.

" _'Ksher…_ _"_ She breathed, making my breath stop.

_Evil One._

I swallowed before advancing towards her slowly. She tried to back away, but I quickly lifted up my hands, showing that I didn't have any weapon.

" _No – please, I-I won't do a thing, I swear…"_ I murmured in elvish.

She shook her head slightly, before suddenly turning around and running away from me.

"Wait! No!" I screamed, running after her.

If she shared it with anyone, if anyone learned about these markings on my back, what would happen to me? It was complicated enough to know that I was bound to the Ring and Sauron. If _anyone_ , especially in the Fellowship, learned that I had the markings of the Ring shining on my back, it would be terrible.

I ran after the _elleth_ , catching up to her quickly.

" _Tua! TUA!"_ She shouted, trying to escape me.

" _Stop! Please!"_ I screamed, my hand reaching for her.

Upon hearing the panicked screams of terror calling for help, several guards ran right when I caught the girl and we both fell on the ground. They froze in their tracks, watching us without understanding what was happening.

" _Help! Help!"_ She kept screaming, trying to wriggle away from me while I tried to keep her to remain silent.

She looked away from me, terrified tears streaming down her face.

" _She is evil! She is evil!"_ She shouted.

Before I could try to say something, two guards grabbed my arms and pulled me away from the _elleth_ who retreated away, shaking in terror. I was shaking as well, but it wasn't in fear any more, only anger at myself for having been so careless.

" _What is it? What happened?!"_ An elf asked, coming forward and looking between the _elleth_ and I.

" _I can explain! I swear!"_ I exclaimed, voice tight.

" _She is evil!"_ The _elleth_ shouted pointing a finger at me, _"She has brought evil upon our woods! She is carrying the mark of the Dark One!"_

" _No! No! Wait! I-it's not like that at all!"_ I shouted, trying to get away from the guards, but their hands on me only tightened terribly, making me gasp in pain.

" _She is evil!"_ The elleth screamed another time, a sob almost strangling her.

The elf, who seemed to be high-ranked, frowned down at me, then glanced at the panicked elleth.

" _What mark?"_ He asked suspiciously.

" _In her back! It's on her back! She was trying to erase it but I saw it before she could hide it!"_

" _N-no, I-I was trying to… to…! I-I'm not evil, I wasn't trying to…!"_

" _If you aren't evil, why did you try to stop her from revealing your true nature?"_ The elf asked, his eyes icy.

" _I…"_

I didn't want anyone to find out I was even darker than we all thought at first. But before I could say anything else, the high-ranked elf turned towards a guard.

" _Look at this mark of hers,"_ he ordered.

The elf obeyed immediately. I tried to stop them, to get away from their grip but the guard pulled down my bathing dress quickly, revealing the half-dried blood from my nails and the dark writings. I sobbed, letting my head drop in humiliation and fear as I heard the elves gasp in shock and terror.

" _I can explain…"_ I whispered but my voice barely reached out.

It took a moment for the high-ranked elf to react, turning back towards me. His icy eyes were now filled with panic and fear.

" _You will explain yourself! To Lady Galadriel!"_ He hissed, _"You will not survive long in these woods, 'Ksher!"_ He spatted.

" _W-wait, I am travelling with the Fellowship and–"_

" _Keep your lies, demon!"_ He hissed. _"Lock her up! I will warn Lord Haldir of the situation."_

My heart missed a beat, Lord Haldir? He hasn't shown any sort of kindness towards me, despite saving my life. He had done it solely for Legolas.

I opened my mouth to speak up but the two guards forced me up, dragging me away from the high-ranked elf. Despite the aching of my back, and my barely-covered body, I tried to turn around, screaming desperately to someone, anyone who would listen to me.

" _I can explain! I didn't do anything!"_ I shouted.

But the two guards beside me only forced me to move faster, their fingers digging into my flesh painfully. Many elves had heard the chaos I had provoked and were watching me, a mix of shock and confusion on their faces as I was dragged by guards, wearing only a bathing dress.

"Malrin?"

I turned around, my heart accelerating as I saw Aragorn and Boromir, standing a little away from the gathering crowd. They stared at me with wide, stunned eyes. I sobbed, wanting to call for them, but I couldn't pronounce a word. They must have noticed the blood staining my bathing dress just as the Hobbits, Legolas and Gimli arrived, running, and looked on, shocked.

I didn't have the strength to fight back any more and upon seeing the Fellowship, I realized that by being associated with me, _they_ were in danger. What if the elves of Lothlórien decided to lock them up as well? To _interrogate_ them? Just because we had travelled _together?_

I noticed Frodo's shocked expression turning sour, which confused me despite my panicked state. Then, his hand clenched on his shirt, where the Ring was and I looked away from him. Why did he have such an expression? W-what was happening…?

" _Malrin? What's happening?!"_ Aragorn reacted suddenly, running towards the guards dragging me upwards into some stairs.

He had run to us, followed closely by the rest of the Fellowship. The guards didn't answer him, and I tried to look away from Isildur's heir, but it was hard. I was so scared of what the elves would do to me, of what was _happening_ to me because… _why_ did these markings appear suddenly?!

" _I demand that you answer me! If you are taking away one of my friends, I want to know_ why!" He hissed, trying to keep up with us.

I glanced up at him fearfully and finally noticed Legolas, silent but looking deadly, just behind Aragorn. Suddenly, I was thrown forward, on my knees and I realized we had arrived in a courtship similar to the one where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had welcomed us. I was forced on my knees by the two guards, Aragorn and Legolas trying to get answers from them, standing not far from me.

"What is this disarray?!"

I looked up and saw Lord Haldir, coming quickly to us, accompanied by the elf of before. I swallowed, fear seeping into my veins. Haldir looked at me, brows furrowed, not understanding what was happening.

"This _elleth_ had attacked one of us," the high-ranked elf said.

" _What?!"_ Aragorn hissed, looking back at me furiously.

"No! I didn't!" I shouted back.

"She was running after the _elleth_ to stop her from revealing her secret. The guards stopped her before she could do anything against the _elleth_." The guard continued, explaining thoroughly.

"What secret? Malrin has no secret to hide from _anyone_ , she is a member of the Fellowship!" Legolas said, looking terrifying, "Whatever you are accusing her of, you are making a mistake!"

I swallowed thickly, and Lord Haldir looked between Legolas, the elf of Lothlórien, and I.

"Look at her back, you will see markings – markings of evil!" The elf said, glaring at Legolas.

Legolas frowned even more and took a step forward but Aragorn stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I want to see these markings," he said.

Haldir nodded at the brown-haired man before giving a nod of order at one of his guards. As before, my bathing dress was pulled away from my back just enough to show the markings and the blood. Legolas' eyes widened, and his face was stunned before his expression turned cold, leaving no emotion. Aragorn had the same reactions, before frowning at me, more confused than angry.

"What's the meaning of this, Malrin?" He asked in a low, but dangerous voice.

"You didn't know?" Haldir asked the Fellowship.

Everyone shook their heads, looking confused and shocked as I was covered again. Only Frodo remained still, staring with wide, frightened eyes at the writings even after it had been covered.

"We had no idea such… a marking was there. Malrin, why didn't you tell us? What is this?" Aragorn asked me.

His voice was so gentle considering the situation, that it took me a moment to understand his question, and find my voice again.

"I… I didn't know… I-I saw these markings after going out of the streams and… and…"

My voice broke, and Aragorn's jaw tightened slightly, staring at me intensely, with an unreadable expression.

"The scratching… Were you the one to do it to yourself?"

I looked down as an answer, a heavy silence settling. The high-ranked elf from before was the one to break it:

"She scratched her skin to try to hide it, she wanted to remain unnoticed, so that the Dark Lord would infiltrate us even more – through her!"

"No!" I exclaimed but no one listened to me.

"She would never hurt herself for such a pitiful reason," Legolas spat, angrily. "She is _not_ evil, and she is _not_ working for the Dark Lord. She saved my life, and Boromir's, and Frodo's, and probably the rest of the Fellowship."

"Only to charm you more to believe she has a good heart! She's a witch! A traitor!" The elf exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue, _ascarer!_ Do you know _who_ you are speaking to?!" Legolas hissed, taking a threatening step forward despite Aragorn trying to hold him back.

The elf looked confused, but the elf of Mirkwood quickly continued:

"I am Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Woodland Realm!"

The elf paled so fast I was shocked he didn't collapsed. But before anyone could add anything, several elves gasped and moved at once, bowing towards someone. I looked up and saw, in astonishment, Lady Galadriel. She looked down at all of us calmly, but her eyes were stormy and I quickly looked down.

"What is happening?" She asked, climbing down the stairs calmly.

"My Lady, this _elleth_ had attacked one of ours," Haldir started, "She also has strange markings that are as evil as the One Ring of Power."

Galadriel didn't say a thing, only stared at me firmly. I wriggled, uneasily, knowing she was trying to read my mind again, but without her powers. Just with my reactions.

After a long while, during which she remained completely silent, I finally looked up, more in defeat than anything. Her blue-grey eyes met mine, and I swallowed. She turned towards Haldir, everyone holding their breath.

"Let her go," she said.

Even _I_ was too shocked to react. Haldir blinked in confusion, and the guards glanced at each other, not knowing what to do: listen to their Lady of Light or keeping down a possible threat?

"My Lady?" Lord Haldir said, tilting his head on a side.

"Let her go, she isn't evil nor dangerous."

The guards hesitantly let go of my arms and I fell forward, holding up on my trembling arms. At once, Legolas was kneeling next to me, covering me with a cape he had found somewhere.

" _Are you all right?"_ He asked me in a whisper.

I hesitated before nodding slightly. He opened his lips and started to move, before freezing and helping me up, avoiding my gaze. I wanted to know why he had acted so strange, but I had something else on my mind for the moment. I looked up at Lady Galadriel, who observed me with some sort of strange curiosity, as if she couldn't quite determine what she was seeing.

"M-my Lady… T-thank you…" I said, hesitantly.

She smiled at me gently before waving her hand at the guards. They stepped away from me quickly.

"Not to worry, my dear. Please forgive the reaction of the elves of my land, with the growing threat of Mordor, fear is numbing their minds."

I didn't know what to answer, so I remained silent.

"You have nothing to fear, you are under my protection as long as you remain in Lothlórien."

She looked back at the Fellowship of the Ring with a soft smile.

"All of you," he added with a short nod.

"Thank you… My Lady…" Aragorn said with a bow of respect.

"You shall rest for now, you need it more than ever," the Lady of Light said, gently. "I will order that none of the guards bother you for anything. You are all to be spared, and if you need anything, you just have to ask for it."

Aragorn bowed again, and we were about to leave when Galadriel spoke up again.

"Malrin," she called me.

I turned around, nervously, and we all looked back at the beautiful elf-lady who was smiling at me gently.

"I believe you should come with me. I will give you a proper place to rest, safe and away from prying eyes or… suspicious guards." She said, throwing a quick glance at the elf, who had shut up since Legolas had revealed his identity.

The poor elf looked down even more, his pointy ears red in shame.

"I-t's too much my Lady…" I murmured hesitantly, unease at the idea of staying away from my friends once again.

"I have decided so," she said with a firm voice that didn't leave any option, "And… you want answers, do you not?"

My head snapped up at her so fast, it could have break. I stared at her with wide eyes as she smiled. The others hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave me alone in Lothlórien again.

"She will be safe with me, I can assure you," she told the Fellowship.

Legolas stared at me with wide eyes, as if silently telling me to not follow her. I sighed and Aragorn must have understood my decision because he bowed to the Lady of Light before putting a firm hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Come, Legolas. And… once again, thank you, My Lady," he said.

"Legolas," I called in a low voice, _"L_ _anta kaima…"_ I whispered, my fingers brushing the back of his hand quickly.

He opened his lips to answer but his eyes started dropping, my spell working effectively considering his exhausted state. It was a miracle he was still standing after fighting in Moria, getting a poisoned arrow in his shoulder, being captured by orcs, and being so terribly stubborn all along.

"You should hurry," I told Aragorn as he glanced at his elf-friend worriedly.

He nodded before half-pulling, half-dragging Legolas who was trying hard not to fall asleep on spot, leaning heavily on Aragorn, his head falling forward as his eyes were slowly closing.

I turned around and saw the Lady of Light staring at me with a soft, amused smile. I flushed lightly, knowing she was looking at me like that because of what I had just done for Legolas. She turned around elegantly and I followed her. My mind was too fuzzy to figure out where we were going exactly, but we climbed until we arrived into a hall caved into the white wood. I looked around in awe at the architecture, so different from Imladris and Moria.

"You shall rest here, for as long as you need," Galadriel told me as we arrived in a bedroom.

Everything was white and delicately carved. I was about to ask questions to the lady but she pushed me gently on the bed. The covers were so soft I had to fight to not turn around on the bed.

"Rest, and once you will have your strengths back, we shall discuss for you have many questions."

I wanted to argue but she pushed me down on the bed, putting her hand on my forehead in a tender and motherly gesture.

"Rest your mind, and your body. You are safe and sound…" She murmured.

I felt my forehead tickle, understanding she was using a spell but before I knew it, I had fallen deeply asleep.

I haven't rested for so long and so well in such a long time that when I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure whether I was still asleep or not. Perhaps I had dreamed it all, this whole story about Sauron, the Ring and the Fellowship. Legolas' face flashed behind my eyes and I felt my heart tighten at the thought he might have been a figment of my imagination… I looked around me and recognized the same bedroom as yesterday night. Everything was white: the wood of the architecture and furniture, the fabric, the clothes, the lights… I noticed that the sun was setting down outside the window and I sat up.

I winced at the pain in my back, stinging and sharp… My hand came up on my shoulder, trying weakly to reach my back but I knew what had caused this pain. I could still feel the biting sensation of the fiery letters in my flesh, and the marks my nails had left…

Looking up sadly, I wondered where and what the others were doing. Legolas wasn't part of my imagination – I could never imagine someone as sweet, brave and kind as he was… What might they be thinking? They had seen me dragged around in Lothlórien, about to be locked up for the sole crime of being bound to the Ring with no explanation about where I was taken or what had _truly_ happened to me – not that I knew any more than them. The situation was already complicated, but because of me, they must feel so much more confused…

I noticed a trail of food on a table next to the bed and my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment at the sound, even though no one had been here to hear it. I guessed that after the lack of food during the quest and the time I had slept, my body couldn't take it any more and needed sustenance. I ate, but the food tasted like ash in my mouth and after only a few mouthful, I wasn't hungry anymore… There was also a beautiful white dress, in a soft fabric. I hesitated a short moment, wondering if such a beautiful dress truly was for me but… there was no one else…

I put it on, realizing it fit me perfectly. It was white and long, light and refreshing to be wearing proper clothes, rather than my fighting gear. It was cinctured under my beasts with a delicate silvery braided belt.

I left the bedroom and walked around but there wasn't anyone. By the time I found someone, it was a guard and the night had fallen. I hesitated, not wanting to approach a guard after what had happened last time. I stared at him from afar but he must have heard me because he turned around and saw me.

"Lady Malrin," he called, giving me a rigid bow that was more because of his duty than any respect.

"I… I'm sorry but I…"

Sensing my worry, the guard spoke up, looking at me with a mix of curiosity and… something close to kindness.

"Lady Galadriel has requested that upon your waking, you should be taken to her," he said.

Before I could answer, he turned around, his cape flowing behind him with glory. I guessed I didn't have a choice, then…

I followed him down many stairs and hallways, getting lost rapidly. I was surprised when we reached the ground. I glanced around, hoping to see some of the members of the Fellowship but there wasn't anyone other than elves. Most were staring at me curiously, and with fascination. They tried to hide it, or ignore it, but I saw the fear lingering in their eyes…

The guard guided me in a pergola illuminated with these white lights. The pergola was made of white wood, with creeping Virginia and white light curtains flying around beautifully. The guard announced my arrival and a moment later, I was walking through the curtains.

My breath was cut short when I saw Lady Galadriel turning slowly and beautifully towards me. She was glowing with an intense light, and as the first time, I needed some time to adjust at her impressive beauty and presence.

"Malrin, you look refreshed. Do you feel any better?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Y-yes, My Lady," I said, bowing quickly. "I thank you, once again, for everything you have done, for the Fellowship, and for me…"

"But?" She said with a little smile, sensing that I needed to add something.

I could tell that she knew exactly what I was about to say. I hesitated a moment, pondering on the words, before my emotions took the best of me and I spoke up without thinking:

"Upon our arrival, in Lothlórien, when we met you for the first time… You talked to me, in my mind and you said… you said that it had been many years since I have been _here_ … in Lothlórien…"

Her expression remained blank, not revealing anything. I sighed, taking a brave step forward, clenching my hands together to hide their trembling.

"D-do you know me? Do you know who I am? Or what I am? How… what happened to me? Before I woke up near Imladris? D-do you know anything…?" I asked her with a weak voice.

I was scared of her answers, but most of all, I was scared she wouldn't have anything to tell me. After all the hopes, and fears, I had felt growing within me, I didn't think I could handle being shrouded in mystery for much longer…

" _I_ do not know much," she started and upon hearing these words, my shoulders fell and my heart broke, "but _you_ know. You know who you are, and what happened to you. You just need to remember…"

" _You know who you are, you just need to remember."_ Mithrandir had told me…

I stopped breathing. It was exactly what the wizard had told me in Moria before… before falling…

"Follow me," Galadriel said with a smile.

She went out of her gazebo and walked, bare-foot, like me, between the roots, toes tickled by grass. We walked for some time before she climbed down some stairs and we arrived in front of a silver basin, protected by the height of the roots around us. It was in the open air, and yet, very private. Lady Galadriel walked towards a fountain that was chanting lightly, and she filled an ewer with the clear water.

"This is my Mirror, will you look into it?" She asked me quietly.

I glanced, slightly worried, at the silver basin and stepped forward before hesitating.

"What will I see?" I asked her, brushing nervously the scars on my forearms – another mystery about me, ever since I had woken up.

She smiled at me, amusement in her eyes as if she knew something I didn't.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." She said, starting to pour the water from the ewer into the basin. "Things that were, things that are and some things…"

Her ewer was emptied and her eyes looked up directly at me, but I felt as if she was looking into _my soul_ rather than _me_.

"That have not yet come to pass…" She finished.

She stared at me intensely as I watched the Mirror from afar. I swallowed, trembling slightly. I have wished for answers for seven decades. And now, whether I wanted them or not… I _needed_ them. For the Fellowship, for my friends, for _all_ of Middle Earth…

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, climbing onto a single stair before looking into the Mirror of Galadriel.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! ;)_

_Yours Truly,_

_May_


End file.
